Mustang meets Dog
by Kiyomisa
Summary: Ranma and the gang travel back in time via the well and end up helping the Inu-Gang. R/A, Ry/U, M/S, IY/K, Mi/Sa, Ko/Ay, Se/OC
1. The Wild Mustang Arrives

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Inu-Yasha and kudos to Rumiko Takahashi, she rules!

Kiyomisa: This is a cross over between Ranma ½ and Inu-Yasha, and I've tried to round out the characters, while staying true to the nuttiness. But mostly this is to get the couples together that I want together ^-^. It kind of has a plot, in the same sense that the series themselves have plots. It also tends to change scenes rather abruptly, like the mangas. But for now, I really don't have too much planned. Just lettin' flow out. So any ideas would be nice. I promise to consider each suggestion carefully.

***

If anyone in Tokyo had looked up that afternoon, they would have seen a large demon carrying a net full of six people flying over the city. And if they had listened closely, they would have heard a young boy's voice berating the monster furiously.

"Pantyhose you asshole! What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Taro just snorted in response, unable to talk in his transformed state.

"Mousse, don't you have anything that could cut through this rope?" Ukyo demanded of the hidden weapons specialist squished next to her. 

"Well, there are my clawed sandals in my robe, but I can't get to them," he replied. 

"Where are they on you?" Akane wanted to know.

"Near Ryoga, I think. On my belt."

"Ryoga, can you find them?" Akane asked the lost boy, who at that moment was trying his hardest to get Ranma off of his chest. 

"NO! Ranma, get off of me!"

"Do I look like I can do that, idiot!?"

"Arggh! This getting us nowhere!" Shampoo exclaimed, and took two of the ropes in her hands. With a mighty yank, she pulled them apart. Ryoga twisted his head around at the sound and blinked in realization. 

"Of course!" He quickly grabbed the nearest two ropes to him and pulled them easily apart. As Ryoga and Shampoo quickly widened the hole, Mousse calmly asked, "Has anyone thought of the fact that we are flying at least fifty feet above Tokyo?"

But Shampoo had already torn apart the last bit of rope, and the group tumbled out with various yells and shrieks. 

Taro glanced down, then shrugged. It didn't matter to him if they fell so far. They'd be out of his way either way. 

"Ahhhh!!!!!!!" The group agreed. 

Luckily (or not) they were over a shrine, and they fell through the roof over the mini shrine, into a well. Everyone landed on their feet, Ryoga holding Ukyo and Ranma holding Akane. 

"Well that was a bright idea!" Ranma yelled at Ryoga. 

"We free of Taro, no?" Shampoo pointed out.

"Tch. This is all your fault Ranma," Ryoga said before leaping out of the well.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ranma leaped after him. 

"Ryo-chan, d'you think you could let go of me now?" a mildly irate female voice demanded of Ryoga as he stared at the wild meadow before him. He blinked and looked at Ukyo, who was still in his arms. He blushed and let go of her as Ranma landed before them. 

"Whaddya mean it's my fault! Just _how_ is this my fault!"

"If you hadn't run away from our duel, I wouldn't have been cursed and Pantyhose would want nothing with _me_," Ryoga growled.

"_You're_ the one who chased after _me_! It's _your_ fault you were cursed!"

"Ranma you jerk," Akane muttered to herself as she climbed out of the well with Mousse's assistance. 

The inevitable explosions started as the two young men began fighting.

***

Inside Kaede's house, Miroku and Kagome turned their heads towards the bone eater's well. 

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"A sudden burst of ki, by the well," Miroku answered. 

"But it's huge. It's like thirty people suddenly showed up," Kagome continued.

"Or a few demons," Miroku continued, grabbing his staff and standing up. 

"Then what are we waiting for?" Inu-Yasha asked, rushing out of the house. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kagome followed quickly after. 

Inu-Yasha skidded to a halt when he reached the well. There wasn't any demon in sight. Just six young humans. 

"Shishi Hokodan!"

"Moko Takashiba!"

Everyone stopped at the two bursts of energy and stared. Inu-Yasha sniffed again, but his nose didn't lie. They were just human. The other four strangers didn't seem to think anything was out of the ordinary as the two fought on.

"Ranma! Ryoga! Stop it! This isn't the time for that right now!" a girl with short hair yelled at them irately. 

"A-akane?" Kagome stuttered, staring at the other girl in surprise. 

"You know her?" Miroku inquired in surprise.

"She's my cousin that lives on the other side of Tokyo. She said that her life had gotten complicated, but I never thought much about it," Kagome replied in a dazed voice.

"Feh. Well, they're not listening to her are they?" Inu-Yasha said and strode forward, drawing his Tetsusaiga. 

With a powerful swing, he brought it crashing into the ground between the combatants. They ignored it completely and continued with their fight, while their companions turned to look at the stunned Inu-Yasha. 

"Who are you?" The brunette with what looked like a large spatula on her back demanded.

"Why you attack airen!?" The dark-haired girl drew two, big bonbouris and rushed at him. 

Inu-Yasha parried with his Tetsusaiga, cutting through the handles. The heavy head of one crashed into her head, knocking her down completely. The two combatants suddenly stopped and stared at Inu-Yasha. 

"H-he defeated Shampoo so easily!"

"Sh-shampoo!" the dark-haired man rushed forward and began to wake her up. Shampoo, Inu-Yasha assumed was her name, opened her eyes and stood slowly up. With a slight look of confusion, she strode over to him. 

"Airen," she murmured before kissing him soundly. 

"Gah!" Kagome yelled as Inu-Yasha thrust Shampoo away from him. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Miroku demanded as he and Sango approached while Inu-Yasha tried to explain to Kagome. 

"She just-"

"I know what she did. Inu-Yasha…" Kagome turned and hugged him suddenly, startling, but pleasing the young half-breed. 

"I can explain. Shampoo is from the amazon tribe. In her culture, if she is beaten by a man, she must marry him," Akane told Miroku and Sango. 

"Ah. That explains it then."

"Wait…Kagome!?" Akane asked, finally catching sight of her cousin.

"Akane-chan!" Kagome smiled happily, still held in Inu-Yasha's arms. 

"Who is he?" Akane pointed at him.

Kagome looked up at Inu-Yasha with a soft smile. "Him? This is Inu-Yasha. He's-"

"I'm her protector. Who are all you people?" Inu-Yasha interrupted impatiently, earning an irritated glance from Kagome. 

Introductions were made, and the demon hunters couldn't help but be slightly impressed as Akane pointed out everyone's abilities. 

Miroku pulled Inu-Yasha to one side. "They are formidable warriors. Perhaps it would be wise to seek their assistance."

Inu-Yasha scoffed. "We don't need their help. We've been doing fine until now."

"Except for all those times we had to rely on Kuga's help, or Sesshoumaru, or when Naraku decided that he'd let us live a little longer to torment us," Sango pointed out blandly. Inu-Yasha twitched.

"C'mon Inu-Yasha. Would it really be so bad?" Kagome asked.

He glanced at the other world group. Shampoo was now glomped on Ranma, who was getting hit on the head by Akane, while Ryoga was reading a scroll on techniques, and Ukyo was arguing with Mousse about some minor thing.

"Yes," was his curt reply. 

But Miroku was already getting their attention.

"You want our help?" Ranma asked in surprise.

The monk nodded. "Yes. You all are, incredible fighters, and our foe is very dangerous."

"Tch. Why should we help you?" Ryoga demanded.

"How else are you going to get back to your world?" Miroku asked with a bored, innocent face.

"What!?" the group cried. 

Mousse stormed up to the monk and grabbed hold of his collar threateningly. "Are you trying to blackmail us!?"

"Not at all," Miroku explained calmly. "Only someone with a close connection to the Jewel of Four Souls can go through, therefore, you need to be in the presence of someone who can travel through."

"Oh yeah?" Ukyo demanded. "Then how did we get here in the first place, unless one of us is!?"

"It must be Akane," Kagome said, pointing at her cousin. Everyone turned to look at her. Akane blinked and pointed at herself, staring at Kagome. "Me!?"

"Who else could it be? You _are_ my cousin, you must be able to connect with the jewel," Kagome reasoned.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere until I can help you out," Akane said firmly.

"Why don't you wait until tomorrow, and then we can take back any one who wants to go?" Kagome asked, using her diplomatic tone on her cousin. The group agreed, some grumbling, and they were invited into town to spend the night.

***

"Ne, Akane-chan," Kagome murmured to her cousin from her sleeping pad after everyone else had fallen asleep.

"Nani, Kagome-chan?" Akane replied sleepily.

"Why do you keep beating up poor Ranma-kun?"

"Because he's an ecchi and a baka!"

"Really?" Kagome blinked in surprise. "That's funny…it seemed to me that Shampoo was always the one hanging on him while he was trying to get away from her…"

"Hmph!" Akane replied, not able to truthfully deny the fact.

"And from what you've told me, it was his father that got him engaged to Ukyo as well," Kagome continued.

"He's an insensitive jerk!!" Akane hissed angrily, smacking the floor. She managed to keep her voice down, but only because she didn't want the others to wake up.

"What did he do to you Akane-chan? He hasn't hurt you, has he?" Kagome asked worriedly, a touch of anger ringing in her voice.

Akane had never been able to open up to anyone but her kind, understanding cousin. Kasumi was kind and understanding too, but she was also…a little dense. With a shuddering sigh, Akane let loose all of her pent up emotions, describing everything in detail to Kagome.

"Akane-chan…" Kagome murmured mournfully when the older girl had finished. Quietly, Kagome maneuvered to hug her cousin comfortingly. 

"He's always so mean to me. Every time it seems like he's about to do something nice, he turns around and insults me."

"Well…I haven't known him for very long, but Ranma-kun doesn't seem like the type who deals well with affection. I mean, from what you've told me about his father, he's grown up with rough love. When he wants to be nice to you, it feels unnatural to him, and so he falls back on insulting you to cover his own conflicting emotions."

Akane sniffed huffily, reaching a hand up to wipe at the tears that were beginning to dry. "Yeah right. Any ways, what about you and Inu-Yasha-kun? He doesn't seem overly affectionate to me."

Kagome smiled in the dark. "That's because Inu-Yasha grew up alone, in a world that never accepted him. The only time he opened his heart, he got betrayed. But, I know that he cares for me, and he actually can be very gentle and romantic when he puts his mind to it."

"I'm happy for you, Kagome-chan," Akane murmured.

"Don't worry, Akane-chan. I'm sure that if you just went a little easier on Ranma-kun, he'll realize how much you care for him and he'll treat you the same."

"I don't 'care' about that baka," Akane retorted petulantly.

"Of course you do," Kagome chided gently. "If you didn't, you wouldn't get so upset about his teasing."

Akane didn't answer, but she stayed awake, long into the night, mulling over what her cousin had said.

***

The group was sitting outside on Kaede's porch, waiting for breakfast.

"Inu-Yasha, even Ryoga has more finesse than you do," Miroku scolded the growling demon. 

"They've been trained in their respective martial arts for years, you could learn a few things, Inu-Yasha-sama," Myoga continued. Inu-Yasha scoffed. He didn't reply, but his companions were satisfied. If he didn't object to it outright, right away, it meant that he was actually thinking about it.

"Kaede-san, my I use your grill?" Ukyo was asking the elder. Kaede blinked, but nodded. 

Ukyo clapped her hands together and bowed happily. "Arigato!"

Soon Ukyo was serving everyone okonomiyaki with a dazzling smile. When she handed the last one to Miroku, he took hold of her wrist and looked at her seriously.

"Nani, Miroku-san?"

"Ukyo-sama, may I ask you for a favor?"

Ukyo's face reddened slightly and she nodded unsuspectingly. "Hai, Miroku-san."

"Will you bear my child?"

There was a stunned moment of silence, then Ukyo jerked her hand away and snatched up her spatula with a look of righteous embarrassment. But before she could hit him, Miroku suddenly dropped to the ground. Sango glanced down with narrowed eyes; the boomerang on her shoulder had just knocked the monk soundly on the head.

"Gomen, Houshi-sama," she said icily. "I did not see you there." With a flick of her head, the exterminator strode away towards the clearing used for training. 

"Wow. This guy could give Kuno a run for his money," Ranma commented as Ryoga flicked the downed monk over curiously.

"Yeah. I didn't think anyone was as perverted as Kuno," Ryoga agreed.

Miroku opened his eyes and looked up at them calmly from the ground. "I must disagree. I am not as you are describing this Kuno." He proceeded to explain to them about Naraku's curse.

"So you ask every girl you meet?" Ukyo demanded with a slight blush. She didn't seem very happy at the thought. 

Miroku nodded.

"But then why didn't you ask Shampoo or Akane?" Ranma asked through a mouthful of okonomiyaki.

"Keep your hands off Shampoo!" Mousse yelled, suddenly in Miroku's face.

"Don't you dare ask Akane!" Ryoga said at the same time grabbing his collar. 

Miroku pried Ryoga's fingers from his clothes and smoothed the wrinkles from the cloth. "I would never think of asking them."

"Oh really…?" Akane asked with a glare.

"Shampoo has done nothing but hang all over Ranma-san since you came, not to mention that Mousse-san cares deeply for her. And Akane-sama is engaged to Ranma-san. I would not try to ask a woman already taken."

"Hey! I'm engaged to Ran-chan too!" Ukyo yelled angrily, wrapping her arms possessively around Ranma. 

Miroku blinked. "Forgive me, I did not sense it. My meditation only revealed you two to be old friends."

Ranma shrugged and reached for another small pizza. Ukyo's face became thoughtful and her arms dropped down to her side. 

"Why did Sango hit you then? If it's just something that you ask everyone, why should she be bothered?" Akane inquired.

Miroku shrugged. "Sango-sama is a very polite woman. She does not think much of my 'lecherous' ways," he explained with an apparently neutral grin, but the girls (with the exception of Shampoo, who was trying to feed Ranma his breakfast) thought they detected a note of slight sadness.

Kagome exchanged glances with Ukyo and Akane, who nodded. Ukyo stood up with her giant spatula. "I think I'll go do some training," she said before going in the direction Sango had headed. 

"Sounds like a good idea. Inu-Yasha-san, would you care to spar with me?" Ryoga inquired of the sullen young man. The silver-haired demon glanced up at the strong teenager, then nodded and stood up to lead him to a different clearing.

***

"Haaaahhh!" Five dummies fell in splinters to the ground. Sango caught her boomerang, her anger still burning within her. Stupid Houshi. "Hentai, ecchi!" she bit out and threw her boomerang as hard as she could at the next target. 

"Ne, Sango-san?" a voice asked from behind her. 

She caught her weapon and turned to glare at the girl Miroku had been hitting on earlier. Ukyo was her name. 

"Would you like to do a little sparring?" she inquired politely, her own giant weapon in hand.

"Tch." Sango turned her head away. "Go away."

"I know how you feel, Sango-chan," Ukyo said kindly. 

Sango glared at her. "And just how do I feel," she demanded.

"Rejected, ignored. Like you're not even a woman to him," Ukyo replied seriously. 

Sango stared at her, trying to ignore the answering pangs in her heart. "H-how-" she shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I'm going through the same thing, Sango-chan. Ranma may call me cute…but he'll never think of me as more than his best-friend. Tell me, has Miroku ever asked you his question?" Ukyo demanded quietly.

"No, but he's sure groped me enough times," Sango bit out bitterly, feeling her heart go out to the smaller chef. 

Ukyo shook her head. Then she smiled. "C'mon and spar with me. It'll make you feel better."

"I won't go easy on you," Sango warned her. 

Ukyo grinned as she slipped into a fighting stance. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

***

Inu-Yasha was very upset. Ryoga had managed to dodge most of his attacks, and he didn't seem to notice any of the punches that did land. What was even worse, Ryoga hadn't made one move to attack yet. 

"Why don't you attack!?"

"I wanted to see how good you were," Ryoga admitted. "You're about as strong as I am, physically, but…" he shook his head as he trailed off. 

Inu-Yasha wanted to yell at him for being conceited, but there had been no overbearing pride in the younger boy's voice. Just truthful confidence. Then Inu-Yasha snarled. "Feh. Think well of yourself, don't you!?" and he lunged in for an attack. 

Ryoga didn't have time to dodge the attack, so he blocked it instead, getting knocked back a few dozen feet. Then he retaliated with a solid punch of his own. Inu-Yasha skidded back to where he'd been. He raised the back of his hand to his now swollen cheek. Then he grinned ferally. This was more like it!

He dodged Ryoga's follow up attack, and kicked the other boy in the back. Ryoga fell forward with a grunt, but used his hands to perform a handspring and a twist to turn and face his opponent once more. He grinned his own fanged smile, and the two were soon locked into combat. Every once in a while, Ryoga would shout out Inu-Yasha's mistakes, using them to his advantage. But to his credit, Inu-Yasha didn't get angry and instead used the boy's suggestions, finding that they did work very well. 

As they continued, Inu-Yasha became aware of a faint scent on his sparring partner. Ryoga almost smelled like a dog demon, but it was so faint...if he did it would have been very far back in his ancestry. Inu-Yasha decided to ignore it.

When they ended, facing each other over small distance, both breathing heavily, they were both smiling. Then Inu-Yasha strode over to Ryoga and slapped him comradely on the back. "Heh. I like you! C'mon, let's go get a drink."

Ryoga nodded in agreement. "Fighting is thirsty work."

Laughing, the two returned to Kaede's house.

***

Kiyomisa: I'm going to apologize if this reads kinda choppy between chapters. I had it saved as one file on my comp and had to guess the best places to split it up. It'll be better, I promise. ^-^' 

Comments and criticisms always welcome!


	2. First taste of Battle

Disclaimer: No, they're not mine, though I wish I had Ryoga and Miroku ^-^

Kiyomisa: Hey they kept reading! I'm so happy ;^-^;

*** 

When Ryoga and Inu-Yasha returned from their sparring, Inu-Yasha was immediately given an enthusiastic greeting from Shampoo. Not nearly as glompish as when she greeted Ranma, but still much more affectionate than the young demon was comfortable with.

"Airen!"

"Gah! Get offa me!" and he promptly dumped her on her behind. 

She glared up at him petulantly. "What wrong with airen?"

Inu-Yasha glared back. "I'm not your airen, and I don't want you jumping on me, got it?" he snapped. He was unimpressed by the murderous look he received in return.

"Shampoo understand. No like, but understand," she told him coldly. 

"Hey, how come you listen to him, but not to me?" Ranma whined. That was a mistake, as it brought Shampoo's attention immediately back to him and he was amply glomped.

"Because she knows I'll do more than just shove her off next time," Inu-Yasha growled, flexing his claws.

Kagome noticed Akane's furious expression, and she placed a restraining hand on her cousin's arm. "Remember Akane, Shampoo's the one hanging on him, and Ranma hasn't done anything to encourage her."

With great control, Akane stopped shaking and the fire in her eyes dimmed a little. She took a deep breath and ignored the spectacle before her. But Kaede lost a teacup to the girl's strong grip and Kagome had to spend the rest of the morning tending to Akane's burned hand.

***

Later that afternoon, Ukyo was explaining her special mix of spices to Mousse, who in turn was explaining how he made his pepper bombs when Kagome and Inu-Yasha whipped their heads toward the north end of town. 

"Smells like blood," Inu-Yasha said seriously, while Kagome said, "There's a shard over there!"

That was all that needed to be said. The entire group immediately rushed northwards.

Standing amid dozens of bodies, were two large creatures, spotted with blood. Their legs were long, like a gazell's, but their faces looked more like hares, with the exception of the sharp carnivorous teeth. Their paws each sported large claws.

"MORE …BLOOD…" one of them said in a broken voice before they attacked. The group dodged easily. Sango threw her boomerang, and when the closest one dodged even closer, Mousse tangled its legs with his chains, knocking it to the ground.

"Ryoga! The shard's in its chest, near its heart!" Kagome called out. Ryoga nodded and punched into the demon's chest and withdrew the shard. The demon shrank back into a small hare, which kicked its back legs weakly as it died. 

Ryoga looked like he was going to be sick, and he thrust the shard into Kagome's grasp as he turned away from the battle with a pale face. 

Meanwhile, Shampoo Ranma and Ukyo had broken three of the other beast's legs, giving Inu-Yasha an unmoving target and he sliced through its neck with the Tetsusaiga. 

"Kagome, where's the shard?" Miroku called as the flesh on the creature began to knit much to the surprise of the modern warriors. 

"In its neck, close to the head!"

"Hya!" Shampoo thrust in with her hand and came up with the shard, and the pieces of the demon's body reverted to a hare's. 

Only now, did they have time to take in the carnage, and Akane's eyes were wide with horror. Ukyo and Ranma glared at the scene, swearing to die before letting another thing like this happen. Mousse stoically took it in, though he was pale in the face. Shampoo was mechanically observing how each person had died, her mind numbing itself to the horror in front of her. 

"Tch. What's wrong with them?" Inu-Yasha griped to Kagome. 

She threw him an irritated look. "This is the first time they've ever seen anything like this," she explained.

Kagome and Akane noticed that Ryoga was shaking. So did Mousse and Inu-Yasha. They gathered around him asking what was wrong. He shoved them off angrily. "Go away and leave me alone!" he snapped, breathing heavily. Startled, they backed off. Ryoga began to stumble his way back to Kaede's house, only he was heading further into the wilderness. 

"Ucchan, could you go get him before he gets lost?" Ranma asked the cook.

The brunette blinked. "Me?"

"Please? Something's not right with him," Akane added. 

Ukyo looked after him and nodded. "You're right. He looks like he could do the full Shishi Hokodan twice over," she said and raced after him. 

When she caught up with him, she didn't say anything for a moment. "Umm…Ryo-chan, the village is back the other way," she pointed out gently. When he didn't answer, Ukyo looked at him, and was surprised to see silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Ryoga! What's wrong?" Ukyo asked worriedly, stopping him with hands on his shoulders. He looked at her with glistening eyes.

"They-they were all killed so-so…and then I-I killed-" he broke down and began sobbing into her shoulder. 

"Oh Ryoga," Ukyo said and held him close, petting his hair as she imagined a mother would. "Shh, shh. It's all right," she assured him, even though she felt queasy herself at the sight the villagers had presented. "This is the first time you-any of us has seen anything like this, it's okay to cry," she told him.

Ukyo should have known what seeing something like that would have done to Ryoga. His heart was so big, and fragile. He didn't like seeing anyone get hurt, not even Mousse or Ranma, as much as he picked fights with them. 

When his tears ran out, Ukyo still held him comfortingly. 

"Thanks…Ucchan," he murmured into her shoulder, the warm air of his breath moving along her neck. Ukyo felt herself blushing, but she gave him a comforting bweeze before stepping back a little.

"Feeling better?" she asked him. He nodded and rubbed at his eyes with a fist, making himself look like a very young boy. 

She smiled warmly at him. "C'mon then. Let's go back. We'll go through the woods so we don't have to go through the village," she offered and took hold of his arm. Otherwise, she'd end up unconsciously following him and getting lost. Ryoga meekly let himself be led back. 

***

"You mean you see stuff like this all the time?" Akane asked Kagome incredulously.

"Unfortunately, yes," Miroku answered for her.

"All the more reason to kill them," Sango added with a ferocious fire in her burgundy eyes.

"Sango-chan, you know that not all demons act like that. Besides, these were just some hares that Naraku put some shards in," Kagome pointed out.

The look she received from the exterminator said plainly that she didn't agree with Kagome.

"Ohiyo everyone," Ukyo called out as she led Ryoga up to the group. 

Inu-Yasha went over to Ryoga and studied him a bit. "You okay?" he asked gruffly. Ryoga nodded, his eyes still clearly troubled, but grateful for his new friend's concern. 

Inu-Yasha didn't believe him, but left him alone, not wanting to get all mushy. 

"All right. The last we heard, Naraku was heading north. So we should set out tomorrow, " Miroku began. 

"But we don't have any supplies," Mousse pointed out. 

"I can provide those for your group," Kaede assured him. 

"Well then, let's go get Naraku!" Ranma said enthusiastically.

Akane blinked at him in surprise, and Kagome clapped her hands joyfully. "So you mean you'll help us?"

"Of course. From what you've told me, Naraku's the worst kind of bully there is," Ranma told the two cousins.

"I will go," Ryoga said, his teeth clenched angrily together. Ukyo placed a friendly hand on his arm, before adding her support as well.

"If airens go, Shampoo go too," the amazon said, switching her looks between Ranma and Inu-Yasha.

"Then I will accompany you as well," Mousse said with a resigned look. 

"Tomorrow we leave then," Miroku said. "Get as much sleep as you can."

***

"It would have to rain!" Ranma complained as she strode down the pathway. The rain drizzled lightly down, cooling everyone off after the hot day before. Kagome walked next to Inu-Yasha, who was partly shielding her with his large sleeve, Shippo in her arms. Sango and Miroku walked, holding her boomerang above their heads, while Ryoga shared his umbrella with Ukyo. Akane held a cape above herself, and Mousse had pulled an umbrella from within his coat and used it to cover himself and Shampoo.

Shampoo was walking sullenly. She used to love the rain, and would have been walking in it happily, but for her curse. She was tempted to any way, but Ranma was deathly afraid of cats, and wet fur wasn't much fun. Meanwhile, she was trying to think what she was supposed to do. 

Never had an amazon been betrothed to two outsiders before, and Shampoo was confused as to which she was supposed to lavish her affections on. Inu-Yasha had made it plain that she wasn't to touch him again, and he looked quite capable of making sure that she wouldn't be able to touch anyone if she tried. Besides, he was with Kagome, even though the two had never said it out loud. The way they were almost always touching each other and the affectionate glances they stole told her as much. She wasn't as dense as some people thought. It was just difficult for her to speak Japanese, and she was extremely stubborn. And then there was Mousse, who she was trying ignore. She'd never really been so close to him for such long periods of time before and his proximity was making her nervous. True, he hadn't tried to hug her yet, or declare his undying love…but she was sure that it wouldn't be long. 

Shampoo thought back to when they were younger. He'd been her best friend, and she'd never hung around anyone else. Then, when he was seven, he had gotten that fever. She'd stayed by his side the whole time, telling him stories that she'd just made up on the spot. But when the fever died, it left its mark on his eyesight. 

And Mousse, she found out, was just as stubborn as Shampoo. He never wore his glasses, even though he was practically blind without them. And years of seeing him hug different people (and inanimate objects) while saying her name, had distanced her. It had been painful to watch. 

So now, there they were. Mousse trying his best to catch her, and Shampoo, trying her best to follow Amazonian law, pushed him away in favor of Ranma. She did feel a deep affection for Ranma…but she wasn't as in love with him as she tried to make everyone believe. If it weren't for her great-grandmother, she would have happily tried to get him with Akane, as it was just as obvious that those two liked each other. But, the law was the law, and she had to keep trying to get Ranma until another man who wasn't taken beat her in a fight, or until Ranma got married. 

Shampoo grimaced as she remembered the almost wedding. When she had first heard, she'd felt…a sense of relief that she'd be able to go home…but her great-grandmother had been adamant about the law, and Shampoo had attacked during the wedding. So had Ukyo, but the cook really had been jealous over the wedding. But no sooner had Ukyo left, than she had locked herself away in her shop and cried her eyes out. Two days later Ranma and Akane had dragged her out again, assuring her that they didn't hate her.

Shampoo sighed.

"Shampoo?" Mousse inquired curiously, looking at her.

Shampoo waved her hand at him. "It's nothing," she said in Mandarin.

"Are you sure? You've been quiet all morning," he replied.

Shampoo glared at him. "Yes I'm fine! Stop acting like you care about me!" she snapped.

The hurt look in his eyes almost made her regret saying it to him. Almost.

"But I do care about you, Xian Phu."

"Shut up, Mu Tsu," she growled.

With an injured air, Mousse went back to silently walking.

"Stupid Mousse," Shampoo muttered.

Meanwhile, Sango was having her own problems. She was walking tensely, waiting for the moment when Miroku would grab his chance. Literally. 

"What the matter, Sango-sama?" Miroku asked. Sango glanced up at him. He had a concerned expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" she replied blithely. 

"You. You're all tense," he elaborated.

Sango huffed and tossed her head to the side. "I am not."

"Yes, you are," Miroku insisted, laying a hand on her shoulder, making her tense even more. 

"Kindly remove your hand. My boomerang is not light enough for me to carry on my own for long periods of time," Sango informed him neutrally. 

Miroku sighed and put his hand back under the boomerang. "Sango-sama, if you ever wish to confide in me what is bothering you, I am always ready to hear you."

He noticed that her expression softened slightly, and a guilty blush spread across her cheeks. Miroku allowed himself a small smile. Sango looked so…appealing, when she blushed. 

***

"Here you go Ranma," Akane said and handed her a steaming kettle. 

Ranma looked up from the fire and smiled. "Finally!" she said and reached for it. Akane pulled it a little out of reach. Ranma frowned slightly. "C'mon Akane!"

"Would it kill you to say thanks?" Akane retorted with a frown.

Ranma rolled her eyes. "Arigato. There, now give it to me."

Akane glared and swung the kettle down, breaking it over Ranma's head.

"Ow! What was that for!?" he yelled, rubbing his head. The others stirred in their sleep. 

Miroku and Sango were the only other ones up.

Instead of answering him, Akane stormed back to her sleeping pallet and pulled the covers sharply over her head. "I'm going to bed!" she announced tersely.

"Kawaii-kune!" Ranma muttered under his breath.

"I'm beginning to see why Akane-sama is always upset with you," Miroku commented blandly. 

Ranma glared at the monk. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Perhaps if you tried to be a little more aware of her feelings, she wouldn't get so angry," Miroku continued.

"Hey, she's always getting' mad at me for no reason at all!"

"It is only polite to thank someone when they give you something, and saying it in such a sulky manner only enhances the rudeness. Plus, teasing can only go so far before it becomes painful."

Ranma snorted. "Hurt that tomboy?"

"It's that attitude that hurts," Miroku scolded him, as Sango brushed out Kirara's fur. 

"You treat her as if she weren't a woman at all," Sango explained, not looking up from her task. "And that is the worst thing you could do to a woman."

"But she always gets mad when I try to protect her-" Ranma started to protest.

"Women don't always need protection," Sango cut in. 

"And telling the truth about their cooking isn't always the best thing to do," Miroku added, gaining an annoyed glance from Sango. "Compliment them on what they're good at, and encourage them to do better at things they're not. Never tell them "can't". That's like a challenge," the monk continued, his finger lifted in lecture.

"And don't grope them when they don't want you to," Sango added through pursed lips, her attention fully on Miroku. 

"Hey! I don't do that! I'm a girl half the time, remember?" Ranma protested. Sango blinked at his outburst and blushed slightly as she went back to grooming Kirara. Ranma shook his head and stood up. "Well, whatever. I'm going to bed." And he found his own sleeping pallet.

Miroku sighed and looked back at the fire. "It'll take him forever to actually use our advice."

"He'll probably start acting nicer to her when he finds out that's what works," Sango murmured, petting the now sleeping, purring Kirara. "I guess we have the first watch," she observed, not looking at Miroku.

Miroku noticed her flex her shoulders, trying to get some kinks out. "You've been too tense all day, and now it's beginning to hurt," he told her knowingly. Sango glanced at him in surprise.

"I'm just a little stiff from walking so far," she replied evasively. Miroku shook his head. "You'll be even stiffer if you go to bed like that. Here, I can give you a massage-"

"No thanks," Sango cut in tersely. 

Miroku held up his hands placatingly. "I promise not to let my hands wander where they're not supposed to," he assured her. However, the little smile on his lips did not reassure her at all. 

Still…she really was stiff…and she'd been a warrior long enough to know that sleeping like that was only going to make it worse. She shot him a stern look. "You swear?"

Miroku nodded. "I swear."

"Oh all right. Where do you want me?"

"Here, lie down on my cloak," he instructed, spreading his cloak on the ground before the fire. Sango gently lifted Kirara to the ground and did so. 

"Hmm…unwrap your top."

"Hentai!"

Miroku caught Sango's hand before she could slap him. He looked at her seriously. "I can't give you a proper massage through two layers of cloth," he pointed out with an indulgent smile. 

Trembling, and with a furious, embarrassed blush, Sango turned away from him and let her top fall down around her hips. Then, keeping her front from his view, she lay on her stomach, propping her chin on her crossed wrists.

Miroku gently placed his hands on her shoulders, and she automatically tensed.

"Relax," he soothed in a low murmuring voice.

Sango tried to do as he said, but this was Miroku touching her bare skin. She knew that the monk wouldn't be able to resist the temptation. 

Miroku simply began humming as he pressed his fingers along her back, carefully working the knots until they went away. Gradually, he felt Sango relax under his touch, and a satisfied smile played on his lips. He glanced at her face. She had turned her head to one side, resting on her cheek, and her lips were upturned slightly in contentment. Her eyes were closed, and as Miroku continued to study her, he almost expected her to start purring. 

When there were no more tense knots in Sango's muscles, Miroku reluctantly pulled his hands away. Sango moaned softly in resentment and Miroku couldn't stop a small chuckle. 

"I'm all done, Sango-chan," he murmured warmly. When she made no sign of moving, Miroku leaned closer and brushed her bangs from her eyes. "Sango?"

The smallest of snores was her answer and Miroku shook his head as he realized that she had fallen asleep under his ministrations. Finding her pallet, he took her blanket and covered her with it. "Sweet Dreams, Sango-chan."

Then, unable to resist, he gave her bottom the lightest of pats before slipping off to his own pallet.

***

"What's that?" Ukyo asked, peering down the path. Everyone else looked too. 

"I dunno, but it smells like youkai," Inu-Yasha growled, drawing his Tetsusaiga. The others all got into fighting positions and Kirara transformed into her large form.

"Ca-cat cat!" Ranma stuttered, freezing up in fright at the sight of Kirara. Akane whipped out a blindfold and tied it over his eyes.

"What was that all about?" Kagome wanted to know.

"Ranma's afraid of cats," Akane informed her gently.

"Akaanee!" Ranma pleaded. 

"They'd have to know sometime," she reasoned. She was about to say more, but the youkai attacked.

There were dozens of them. Among them were the poisonous insects, marking Naraku's incessant meddling.

"Houshi-sama! Don't use your Air Rip!" Sango called out as she took out a good chunk of the monsters. 

Miroku grimaced. "I know!" and he used ofuda to cleanse the youkai into non-existence.

Shampoo literally smashed her way through the ranks, and Ryoga fried a good portion of them with his Shishi Hokodan while Ukyo and Mousse used their respective bombs to distract them, allowing for final attacks with their secondary weapons. Akane stayed close to Ranma, covering for him when his blindness hindered his movements, and Kirara did her share of clawing the demons to pieces. 

"Everyone stand back!" Inu-Yasha called out. The group immediately retreated into a tight cluster and Inu-Yasha let fly with a fierce sonic wave from the Tetsusaiga. "Cutting Wind!"

Bits of demon rained down on the party, much to everyone's disgust. 

"Eeww!"

"Oh this is just great."

"My chains are all gooped up!"

"Shampoo's hair!!"

"Akane, what did I just step in?"

"Ranma!"

"I suggest that we find a place where we can bathe," Sango muttered, flicking the goop from her shoulder guards with a look of revulsion.

***

"But that's cold water!" Mousse cried in protest.

"It's the Warring States Era. Were you expecting hot running water everywhere?" Kagome snipped as she dried off Shampoo in cat form. Ranma had already fled the scene to the small pond just beyond the trees. Grumbling profusely, Mousse shoved his way through the foliage and soon the sound of a splash and irritated quacking announced his arrival at the water. 

"C'mon Ryoga, you too," Akane prodded. The lost boy blushed slightly and muttered something about not wanting to be near Ranma or Mousse.

"C'mon Ryo-chan. You're beginning to stink!" Ukyo said as she dumped a bucket of water over him from behind. To their surprise, Ryoga disappeared from sight and all that was left was a small black piglet wearing his bandanna, standing in the pile of clothes.

"P-p-chan?" Akane stuttered incredulously.

"Your pet pig?" Kagome inquired curiously as the little pig began shivering in fright.

There was a blast of ki, and Kagome, Sango, Shampoo and Ukyo suddenly found themselves with a battle enraged Akane, mallet high overhead. "RY-O-GAAAAA!!!" she yelled and moved to attack. Ryoga ran about, frantically trying to avoid her mallet, but not for long. With a loud THWACK! the mallet connected with him solidly. When Akane lifted the mallet, Ryoga lay dazed inside a foot deep crater. 

Akane raised the mallet to strike again, when Ukyo snatched the black pig up and clutched him to her chest. "Stop it Akane!"

"Let go of him, Ukyo," Akane said through clenched teeth as Miroku and Inu-Yasha rushed into the clearing, Ranma quickly behind, holding a ruffled Mousse in her arms. 

"No! You've got to hear his side of the story!" Ukyo barked back.

"He slept in my bed!" Akane howled.

"So!?" Ukyo retorted. She was adamant, and Akane finally let the mallet go.

"So, Akane found out, hunh?" Ranma asked Kagome quietly. Akane still heard him. She rounded on him with righteous fury.

"You!! You knew!?"

"Of course I knew!" Ranma retorted with a sniff. "It wasn't particularly hard to guess, was it!?"

"You knew and you didn't tell me!?"

"Any time I tried, you yelled at me and told me 'honestly Ranma, he's not Ryoga'" Ranma mocked. "Besides, I gave him a warrior's oath not to reveal his secret."

Akane blinked, her anger vanished. "Y-you gave an oath?"

Ranma shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "Yeah, what of it?"

"And you didn't break it," she continued in a daze. 

The redhead's face contorted angrily. "Yeah I kept it! I'm not my old man y'know!"

"Gomen, Ranma…" Akane said quietly, causing the other girl to stare. 

"N-nani?"

"Gomen ne sai. For yelling at you. You were only keeping your word. Ryoga-RYOGA!" Akane whirled back on the object of her initial fury, who was still nestled securely in Ukyo's arms. He was struggling to escape her and run as far as he could, but Ukyo merely tightened her grip.

"You I'll deal with when you're human again!" she informed him with an ominous glare. Ryoga shivered and backed as far into Ukyo's chest as he could go.

With that said, Akane grabbed her pack and stormed down the pathway again, forcing the rest of the group to hurriedly gather their things before she got too far. 

Inu-Yasha carried Ryoga's pack for him, and Kirara carried Shampoo's and Mousse's. Ukyo still held Ryoga protectively in her arms, assuring him that she wouldn't let Akane kill him.

"But you know, you do kind of deserve it," she said gently. Ryoga blushed and stared down remorsefully. "Bwee…"

"Don't worry. You're so tough, Akane probably can't do too much to you," Ukyo replied cheerfully and kissed the top of his head. She pretended not to see his full faced blush, or the way his little eyes had gotten slightly dazed.

***

Kiyomisa: Go ahead and review, I don't bite, I promise ^-^


	3. Mousse's Heart

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't

Kiyomisa: This chapter's shorter than the others but I felt that it ended best where it does. ^-^ Have fun!

***

The group sat at camp, two fires being used to heat some water for the unfortunate cursed.

"Is that water ready yet?" Akane inquired mildly, fingering her mallet. Kagome looked up at her cousin with a look of apprehension. 

"You're not going to pound him, are you?"

"Of course I'm going to pound him! He's been sleeping in my _bed_!"

"But he's never done anything has he?" Kagome pointed out.

Akane gritted her teeth in frustration. "That's not the _point_! How would you feel if you just found out that Inu-Yasha had been sneaking into your bed for the past year?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked at the demon in question. Inu-Yasha blinked at her, not having heard the conversation. Kagome's face turned bright red at the idea and it was turning even redder as Inu-Yasha stepped closer, a question on his lips.

"SIT!" Kagome cried out, and Inu-Yasha was thrown to the ground forcibly.

"What was that for!?" he yelled at her. Kagome didn't answer and turned her blushing attention back to the kettle, which was now whistling merrily.

Akane snorted, knowing that she had made her point. "See?"

Kagome shook her head. "But that's different. Ryoga was a pig at the time, so even if he had wanted to do something, which I doubt, he couldn't have. And besides, it's not like you weren't wearing any pajamas. "

Akane just rolled her eyes and snatched the kettle from her cousin. She stormed over to Ryoga, who had fallen asleep in Ukyo's lap. Ukyo looked up at her friend in surprise. 

"It's time," Akane said through pursed lips. Ukyo's eyes narrowed, but she gently shook Ryoga awake.

"Bwee…? Bwee!!"

Akane was about to pour the hot water onto the pig, when Ranma snatched the kettle from her. "Geeze Akane! D'ya want to see him naked!?" she griped. Akane and Ukyo stared at him in shock for a moment. 

"Here, we'll be back in a minute," Ranma muttered, grabbing Ryoga by the scruff of his neck. 

Akane growled tensely and kicked at the ground with her foot. Her eyes fell on Ukyo, who was sitting with a slightly dazed look on her face. She waved her hand before the cook's eyes. Nothing. Not even a blink. 

"Ukyo, Ukyo!"

Still nothing. "Oh my gosh, Ryoga really is naked!" she called softly. 

Ukyo jerked and whipped her head around. "Nani!?" When she realized she'd been tricked, she glared at the younger girl. 

"Ne, Ukyo, are you sure you're still after Ranma?" Akane asked sweetly, making the brunette blush. 

"Why do you ask? Want me out of the way?" Ukyo retorted smoothly. Akane snorted, a small blush spreading across her own cheeks and she crossed her arms over herself. "Yeah right."

Ranma and Ryoga returned, Ranma with a stern look on his face, and Ryoga with a resigned expression.

Akane tapped her foot impatiently as Ryoga slowly approached her, head hanging down. 

When he reached her, he forced himself to look her in the eyes. "Akane-san. Gomen ne sai. I deserve whatever punishment you have decided on."

Akane stilled at his sincere words and the gaze of his deep golden-brown eyes on hers. Then, her chin squared, she smacked him soundly. Ryoga winced, but made no sound. Akane scowled. She punched him. Still no sound. With a snarl, Akane began to beat on him furiously, knocking him to the ground with her blows. Soon she was crying, sobbing out, "Why!? Why did you do it!? You were such a good friend! I trusted you!" Her hands fell to her sides. 

Ryoga opened his eyes and looked up at her, tears streaming down his own cheeks. "Akane-san. There's no excuse for what I did, and I can't forgive myself for betraying your trust. I…I only hope that…I can still be your friend. You…were the first true friend I'd ever had…"

"Ohhhh!" Akane sobbed and threw her arms around his neck. Flustered, Ryoga tentatively hugged her back. 

Ranma and Ukyo watched in respectful silence until Ryoga noticed that Akane had fallen asleep in his arms. He looked up at Ranma. The other boy stepped forward with raised eyebrows. Ryoga handed the sleeping girl to him. "Here. I think she wore herself out with those punches."

Ranma nodded and carried Akane over to her sleeping pad. Ukyo laid a soft hand on Ryoga's arm, only to have him wince. "Poor Ryoga, she really pounded on you hard, didn't she?" 

Ryoga smiled weakly. "Hai, but I deserved it."

Ukyo shook her head and she wet a piece of cloth in cool water so she could bathe his fresh bruises. "I don't think you did."

"You would have done the same thing in her place," Ryoga said quietly, tensing as she pressed the cloth against his cheek.

"I wouldn't!" Ukyo protested, a dismayed look upon her face. "I-I think it was sweet…" she finished in a voice so low that only Ryoga or Inu-Yasha could have heard her at any distance.

Ryoga said nothing and didn't look at her, but Ukyo thought that the cloth she was using on his face was getting warm rather quickly. 

***

Shampoo was worried about Mousse. He'd been very quiet of late, and she often spotted him just staring into the distance. It took two or three hails before he responded to anyone. 

"Boo!" a small voice cried out as a big bug eyed thing popped in front of her face suddenly.

"Aiyaa! Shippo!" the amazon replied intelligently. 

The kitsune laughed and returned to his normal form. 

"Don't _do_ that to Shampoo! Shampoo might hit you!" Shampoo told him worriedly. The kitsune shrugged.

"You can't hit any harder than Inu-Yasha. So what's wrong with you?"

Shampoo blinked, then frowned. "Nothing wrong with Shampoo. Shippo not know what you talking about."

"Aww c'mon. You've been all frowny-faced all day." The kitsune pressed, sitting on her knee and giving her a comically stern look. Shampoo couldn't help but laugh and Shippo grinned. "So what's wrong?"

The amazon sighed. "Shampoo…worried about Mousse," she admitted hesitantly. 

"Why?"

"Because, Mousse been quiet. Too quiet. Shampoo no like."

"Why don't you ask him what's wrong with him?" Shippo inquired blankly. Honestly, adults were so stupid sometimes.

Shampoo shook her head. "Shampoo can't. Shampoo can't care about Mousse," she said firmly, her face frowning determinedly.

Shippo blinked. "Nani? Why not?"

"Shampoo engaged to Ranma and Inu-Yasha. By amazon law, Shampoo must marry one. Shampoo not allowed to marry one who no beat her in combat."

Shippo tilted his head to the side. "So if Mousse beat you in combat, you'd be allowed to care about him?"

Shampoo blinked and thought about it. "Aiya…suppose Shippo could say so…" she admitted with a small frown. 

"Then just get him to fight you, and lose," Shippo said plainly with a shrug. 

Shampoo glared at him. "Shampoo never lose on purpose! Is dishonorable!"

"But Mousse'll never fight you for real, he doesn't want to hurt you," Shippo protested. 

Shampoo merely nodded.

The young kitsune sighed in frustration. Grownups! "Fine. It's really not my problem, and you can't say I didn't try to help," he said, and with a flick of his tail he vanished in a small cloud of leaves.

Shampoo thought about it for a bit longer before shaking her head and heading over to the cook fire to help Kagome with dinner, smiling happily. 

Kagome had been wary of Shampoo at first, but the amazon had been good to her word and hadn't tried to glomp onto Inu-Yasha again. 

Kagome filled up a bowl and gave it to Shampoo. "Here Shampoo, take this to Mousse." 

Shampoo was about to protest and say she'd rather take it to Ranma, when she saw Akane bringing him the food already. By all rights, she should go over there in a bound and get there before Akane, but she was too tired to deal with it tonight. Instead she merely nodded and headed over to Mousse. 

"Mu Tsu, dinner's ready," she told him softly, holding the plate out. Mousse blinked behind his large glasses and took it from her with a look of slight surprise. 

"Thank you, Xian Phu," he replied quietly, and began eating almost automatically.

Shampoo frowned. "Mu Tsu, what's wrong?" she demanded finally.

The hidden weapons expert blinked again and looked up at her. "What are you talking about?"

Shampoo sighed and ran her hand through a lock of her hair in frustration. "Normally if I had brought you dinner instead of Ranma, you'd get stars in your eyes and grab onto the nearest inanimate object calling it Xian Phu. Now you're just sitting here."

"I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"I-I'm going to stop courting you," Mousse confessed, setting the food down.

"What? Why?" Shampoo blurted in confusion. It wasn't like Mousse to give up. 

Mousse smiled bitterly. "I thought you'd be happy Xian Phu. Now you can go after Ranma without me getting in your way."

"Idiot! Don't presume to think what I'd do! Why now all of a sudden?"

Mousse bit his lip thoughtfully and didn't answer at first. "I talked with Ukyo, after the wedding. She said…she cared for Ranma so much, that if it made him happy to marry Akane, then she wanted him to marry her. It's been gnawing at me, and I realized, that if I really did love you, I'd have to let you go."

Shampoo was touched. But she couldn't let Mousse know that. She blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall and she stood up and away from him. "Well. That's good. Now I can go after Ranma full power," she said curtly and strode away. 

She pretended not to notice how Mousse slumped over, or hear his soft crying. It was best this way. 

***

Naraku laughed to himself as he scryed upon the group. "Kohaku."

"Yes, Naraku-sama?"

"I want you to go and get something for me. In the group, will sometimes be a small duck with strange eyes. Bring this to me."

"It shall be done, Naraku-sama."

***

"There's a shard nearby…" Kagome murmured as the group set camp. 

"Is it moving?" Inu-Yasha asked. 

Kagome shook her head. "No. It's over there, but it's not doing anything." She pointed to the northwest. 

Sango, Ukyo and Ryoga stood up. "We'll go investigate it."

"I think not," a dangerous female voice drawled.

"Kagura! Show yourself!" Miroku called out, bringing his staff forward. 

With a laugh, the wind youkai appeared before them in her swirl of cloud. "How have you been? I see you've added to your rabble," she taunted from behind her fan.

"You bitch! Come back for another taste of the Tetsusaiga!?" Inu-Yasha snarled, drawing said blade.

She laughed. "It won't be me you'll be fighting today, too bad. Jousuiko, come out."

"You called, Onee-chan?" a cheerful voice asked as a waterspout grew from the ground. As it swirled back into the ground, it revealed a young looking girl with light blue hair and purple eyes, wearing a maneuverably short purple kimono.

"How 'bout cooling these jackasses down?"

"Hai, Onee-chan!" Jousuiko replied happily and gestured at the group. A large spray of water shot forth from her hand and into the middle of the group, creating havoc. 

"Mrow!"

"AHHHHHHHHH! CATCATCATCAT!"

"BWEE!"

"Ryoga! Ranma!"

"The shard's coming closer!"

"You bitches! Cutting Wind!"

With twin screams of dismay, the youkai were blown back, only saved from being shredded by Kagura's windshield. 

"Enough Jousuiko! Our task is done! Retreat!" Kagura sneered, and whisked the two of them away in her swirl of cloud.

"Come back you bitch!" Inu-Yasha yelled angrily.

Sango was busy hiding Shampoo from Ranma's sight so that Akane could calm him down and Ukyo was checking Ryoga carefully for injuries. Miroku was observing their ruined campsite and Kagome was frowning. "The shard's gone," she informed the group.

"Nani!? Whaddya mean it's gone!?" Inu-Yasha demanded. 

Kagome spun on him angrily. "I mean it disappeared right after those youkai! It's not here anymore!"

"That's not the only thing gone, has anyone seen Mousse?" Miroku inquired blandly. 

Ranma and Akane blinked, then began looking frantically for the now duck. Everyone else joined in as well, Shippo even occasionally turning himself into a duck to get a better idea of where the martial artist would have gone, but to no avail. He was gone. 

***

Mousse woke up in a dimly lit room, wearing a simple kimono made of soft, black, white and grey cotton. 

"He awakes," a low voice chuckled. 

Mousse sat up and reached for his hidden weapons, but found none. Considering the fact that he could hide them on his clotheless person, it was an accomplishment of whoever had removed them.

"Who are you?" he demanded furiously of the shadowed figure in the corner. 

"I am one who can give you your greatest dream," the voice said as warmly as a wet blanket on top of a fire. 

Mousse snorted. "Yeah, I've heard that before. Who are you really?"

"I, Naraku, am one who wishes to help you win the hand of the fair Xian Phu."

"How do you know about Xian Phu!?" Mousse was about ready to attack Naraku, weapons or no weapons. 

"I know a great many things. Are you not curious about how I can help you?"

Mousse snorted again. "I wouldn't take help from an ugly baboon like you even if you weren't my enemy."

For the first time, a slight hint of annoyance crept into Naraku's voice. "I see I shall have to do this the hard way." Where two eyes should have been, twin emerald glows appeared and bored into Mousse's own molasses eyes. 

As much as the young man tried to fight it, a green haze descended over his mind and he lost control of his body. 

Naraku approached him, holding something that shimmered in his fingers. "This shard will give you the strength to defeat Ranma, thus making Xian Phu yours. Once she's yours, you have no need to remain here, and you can return to your own world triumphantly," he said oily as he pressed the shard to the vertex of Mousse's collarbone. 

Mousse was filled with the sudden desire to do nothing more than obliterate Ranma. With a snarl, he shoved Naraku away from him. "Don't touch me, _Vermin_! Just tell me where I can find Saotome!"

"Kagura, take our friend back to his companions and return his weapons to him."

Kagura stepped forward and bowed, a barely repressed look of disgust on her face. 

"Yeah sure, Naraku-sama." With a wave of her fan, she and Mousse melted away from the room. Naraku laughed lowly to himself and fingered the large Shikon chunk he wore around his neck. 

***

Kiyomsia: Oh poor Mousse!! Oh well. Boy I sure hate Naraku, stupid evil bishonen. I should summon Ilpallazzo on him! I can use the powers of Zoelmagustar!! * blinks * On second thought…I think I'll just let the gang get him…^-^'

A/N: Jousuiko's name means "child of clean water"...I think....^-^'


	4. Shampoo's Heart

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own 'em!

Kiyomisa: Thanks to those who reviewed! It means a lot. To answer your question, Angry Generalization, the Peachman was human, and besides, none of the Ranma gang are "normal" humans. So a Shikon shard could very well still work on Mousse. Still, you've given me food for thought and a possible plot device ^_~. Thanks so much for pointing that out to me and I hope you'll help me with little slip-ups like that again. Thanks to Demonblade who told me my x-over was unique. That makes so happy you have no idea ;^-^;. And special thanks to Anime-wannabe who pointed out my misspelling of Japanese terms. I'll keep using "Cutting Wind" though, 'cause the translation I've been reading online uses it. Less confusing for me, gomen nasai * bows *.

A/N: Jousuiko is one of Naraku's children in case anyone was wondering. Hence the fact she calls Kagura Onee-chan or "older-sister"

*** 

Kagome sat worrying at the rebuilt campsite, trying to think of what they could do to find Mousse. She watched the others talking among themselves, and noticed that only one of them didn't seem concerned in the least. Shampoo. The amazon was firmly attached to Ranma and was doing her best to steal a kiss or two. How dare she! Mousse had done nothing but been supportive and sweet to her, and now she didn't even care that he was gone! 

Kagome stood up to give the amazon a piece of her mind, when a familiar presence made itself known. 

"A shard!" she breathed. 

"Is it the same one?" Inu-Yasha asked. 

"I don't know. I don't think so. But whatever it is, it's coming closer!" 

Inu-Yasha drew his sword and Ryoga and Miroku got into fighting positions while Ukyo and Sango drew their own weapons. Akane was paying too much attention to Shampoo and Ranma to notice anything else. 

To their immense surprise, and relief, it was Mousse who stepped through the foliage. 

"Mousse! You're all right!" Ukyo said with relief. 

"Yes I am. Where's Saotome," he said coldly, making the others blink. 

"Mousse, you have a Shikon shard," Kagome said worriedly. He turned to look at her, and it was then that everyone noticed that he wasn't wearing his glasses. His eyes, instead of a warm brown, shone a florescent green. 

"So good of you to notice," he sneered dryly. He noticed Ranma, and he dodged the stunned group towards him. 

"Saotome, prepare to die!" was accompanied by dozens of chains, blades and bombs. With a startled squawk, Ranma shoved Akane and Shampoo out of the way before just barely dodging them. 

"What's the big idea, Mousse!?" he shouted irately. Shampoo was staring at Mousse open mouthed. That was not Mousse. There was a coldness in his eyes that froze her spine. 

"You have had Xian Phu long enough. I will kill you once and for all," he replied evenly, only distant hate evident in his voice. 

Inu-Yasha swore and raised his sword, only to be stopped by Kagome. "Inu-Yasha, don't! It's just the Shikon shard talking! We've got to get it out of him somehow!" 

"And just how are we supposed to do that!?" Ukyo yelled back. 

What happened next stopped everyone in their tracks. Mousse attacked, but his attacks were faster and much more accurate. Ranma had no time to dodge them. A sword cut his thigh, a chain broke his left arm, some claws latched onto his side painfully and an iron yo-yo crashed into his other leg, completely taking him down. 

Ranma swore through clenched teeth, trying to ignore the intense pain. He looked up at Mousse with the same trepidation he'd felt in the fight with Saffron. 

Mouse was half sneering, half-grinning. "And now, you die," he said and his eerily green eyes flashed. 

"No!" Shampoo cried out through tears and threw herself at Mousse, stopping him. 

"Mu Tsu don't kill him! Please! You've never killed anyone before! Don't do this!" she sobbed, slipping back into her native tongue. 

"Xian Phu, do you really love Ranma that much?" Mousse demanded with a look of pain and fury on his face. 

"I do care for Ranma, but Mu Tsu, I care for you too! Don't do this to yourself! This isn't who you are! You're gentle and sweet and kind. You're the boy who always brought me flowers when I was sick. You're the one who wouldn't let Great-Grandmother kill the smallest kitten in the litter, and you raised it all by yourself! You're the one who cried when a wild boar killed that kitten! Don't kill him Mu Tsu!" 

For a long moment, Mousse's unearthly green eyes stared into Shampoo's teary ones as the others watched in utter silence. Although none of them could speak a word of mandarin, they understood the importance of the conversation. 

Mousse seemed to be battling an inner struggle and he closed his eyes with an intense frown as he clenched his teeth and fisted his hands. Shampoo still clung tightly to him. Then there was a rush of energy, sweeping the two warrior's hair upward in a flash of green light. As the energy disappeared into the night, Mousse collapsed into Shampoo's arms, his shard glowing a bright white, apparent even to those who could not normally see the shard's power. 

Shampoo began her sobbing anew and clutched Mousse to her. 

Quietly, Ukyo and Miroku headed over to Akane to help her bandage Ranma's wounds. 

"Wh-what happened?" Ryoga asked no one in particular. 

"Mousse purified the shard," Kagome answered in wonder. 

"Nani!?" Sango cried. "But Kagome-chan! Only you can-" 

Kagome shook her head. "No, it's just a lot easier for me to do it, but Mousse did it, using most of his will and energy. It'll probably be a while before he wakes up," that said, she ventured over to the doctoring group. 

Inu-Yasha and Ryoga exchanged glances with Shippo, who blinked in as much confusion as the other two did. 

"Bah, I'll never understand it," Inu-Yasha finally growled. 

*** 

Shampoo did not leave Mousse's side and did not sleep either. Kagome decided it was time to talk to her. 

"Shampoo's he's going to be fine. Get some rest." 

The amazon did not answer for a while, but when she did, her words surprised Kagome. "Mousse is Shampoo's airen. Shampoo no leave him." 

"But-but I thought you could only marry a man who beat you in combat," Kagome objected. 

Shampoo looked at her with haunted eyes. "Mousse defeated Ranma, who defeated Shampoo. Mousse earned right to be airen." The amazon brushed Mousse's long dark bangs out of his eyes. 

"Does it really count? Mousse was getting a boost from the Shikon shard," Kagome pointed out gently. 

Shampoo shook her head. "That Mousse's true power. Shampoo only see it once before. When Mousse and Shampoo little, Mousse had small kitten. Kitten was attacked by wild boar. Mousse tried to protect it. He looked just like he looked when he fought Ranma. Only thing shard did for Mousse was make him angry enough to attack Ranma. Was still his own skill." 

"It also cured his eyesight," Kagome observed, gently brushing her hand across the spot where the shard glowed faintly to her eyes. 

Shampoo smiled slightly at that. "That good. No more trees called Shampoo." 

Kagome laughed softly and hugged the older girl, who gave her a powerful squeeze back. "He'll be fine, I promise," she said again before leaving the two alone. 

*** 

When Shampoo announced to the group in the morning that Mousse was now her fiancée, everyone was slightly surprised. Akane hesitantly walked up to her. 

"Shampoo, are you sure about this? I…mean, I know how much you care for Ranma…" she said quietly. Everyone blinked. Akane was trying to be nice to Shampoo!? 

Shampoo smiled softly. "Is true Shampoo care for Ranma very much, but Shampoo want Ranma to be happy. Shampoo know for long time that Ranma no love her in that way." 

Ranma gaped at her. "Y-you have!? Then why did you keep glomping me!?" 

Shampoo shot him a look that clearly said she thought it was obvious. "Great Grandmother ordered Shampoo do. Shampoo no argue with high council elder!" 

Akane looked relieved. Ranma was still studying the amazon suspiciously. "So, our engagement is off, right?" 

Shampoo nodded. "Ranma still get free ramen though," she replied with a smile. Ranma laughed. 

With a slight groan, Mousse woke up and sat up groggily. "Nani? What happened?" he asked through a small yawn. Shampoo strode over to him and knelt beside him. 

"Mousse no remember attacking Ranma?" she inquired with a small frown. 

Mousse blinked, then frowned. After a moment he nodded, his face reddening with shame. "Hai." 

Shampoo nodded too. Then she hugged Mousse almost hesitantly. "Mousse Shampoo's airen now," she murmured quietly. 

Everyone watched as Mousse's chocolate brown eyes widened impossibly as his mouth just kind of kept opening and closing without saying anything. Then, his mind seemed to click into place enough for him to hug her back. He let her go when she pulled away; he was still blinking in disbelief. 

"Congrats Mousse," Ranma was the first to say, giving the other boy a victory sign, then wincing as it stretched the temporary sling on his other arm. 

Mousse's eyes widened. "Ranma, did I…?" 

Ranma looked away. "Yeah, but it only happened 'cause ya caught me off guard. I can still beat the pants offa you anytime," he replied gruffly. 

Mousse shook his head. "Whatever you say, Saotome." 

"Hey! I really can!" 

"Speaking of you," Kagome interrupted. "That arm needs to be properly set. C'mon, I'll take you home so you can get a cast on it." 

*** 

Ryoga, Ranma and Akane sat by the well, waiting, while a little ways off Kagome and Inu-Yasha were having what looked to be a heated discussion. Inu-Yasha had a snarl on his face and his hands were fisted. Kagome was gesturing wildly and was fairly red in the face. 

Ranma and Akane watched with interest as a resigned look came upon Inu-Yasha's face, then a pout. He said something, much quieter than before, and Kagome's expression softened. With an amused smile she leaned forward and kissed him quickly before heading towards the well. 

Ranma made a surprised, choking sound and Akane looked at him from the corner of her eye. "What's the matter Ranma?" 

"Kagome just kissed Inu-Yasha!" 

"And?" Ryoga looked back at the stunned demon, who was very red in the face, and who had a slightly silly grin beginning to show. He grinned at his friend. 

Ranma stared at them. "Y'mean they're together?" 

"Obviously," Akane replied with a grin as Kagome joined them. "What was that about?" she asked her cousin. 

Kagome smiled. "I convinced Inu-Yasha to stay here. Shall we go?" 

Ryoga stood and went to pick up Ranma who began protesting. 

"I can't be seen being carried! It'd be embarrassing. No guy needs to be carried." 

Kagome quirked an eyebrow at her cousin over his head. With a blank look on her face, she promptly upended her water bottle on him. 

"Hey! What's the big idea!?" the redhead shrieked. 

"You can't walk with a broken knee-cap or with that gash in your side. And now you have no reason to be embarrassed," she replied evenly. 

Ranma glared at her as Ryoga, who was not bothering to hide an amused grin, scooped her up. "You are _definitely_ related to Akane," she mumbled. 

"Arigatou," Kagome replied with a smile and began climbing into the well. Ryoga merely jumped down, landing lightly so as not to jostle his burden, and waited for the two girls. When Kagome touched the ground, there was a burst of energy, felt acutely by the martial artists, and then the well suddenly seemed darker. 

"We're back," Kagome announced and proceeded to climb the ladder into the well house. 

They blinked as they stepped into the sunlight. 

"I've got to get some supplies together. Why don't you take him to that doctor you told me about." 

"Dr. Tofu, hai. We'll be back soon. Ranma heals surprisingly fast," Akane added. 

"Even so, he probably won't be fit for fighting for a week or so," Ryoga added. 

"Hey! Stop talkin' about me like I ain't here!" Ranma said loudly, glaring at Ryoga since he was the easiest to look at. 

Ryoga laughed and Akane joined in shortly after. Kagome merely rolled her eyes and headed inside to pick up all of the assignments she'd been missing. 

As the Nerima trio descended the stairs, a happy looking young man passed them on the way up. He did a double take and looked at Ranma again, his blue eyes widening with shock. 

"Training accident," Akane explained easily. The boy nodded, then did another double take when he looked at Akane. 

"Umm, excuse me Miss, but are you related to Kagome-san?" 

"Hai, she's my cousin." 

"Is she feeling better? I'm not sure what exactly she has this time, but her grandpa assured the school it was too painful for her to go to school." 

The three blinked uncomprehendingly at him. Then Akane slowly nodded. "Hai…she's feeling much better now. In fact, she seems perfectly healthy to me. " 

The boy sighed in relief and relaxed. He held up a small bundle with a smile. "Well, I hope she likes these herbal remedies!" And with that, he headed up the stairway again. 

"Who was that?" Ryoga asked. 

Akane shook her head. "I have no idea. C'mon, Ranma needs to get to the doctor." 

"Oh, hai." 

"Oh thanks Ryoga, it's nice to see that some people care about me." 

"Since when have I ever cared about you Ranma?" 

"Jackass." 

"Ranma! Stop picking on Ryoga!" 

"He's not picking on me, Akane-san. If anything, I'm picking on him," Ryoga replied coolly, surprising both of his companions. He got the street and waited patiently for Akane to get there so he wouldn't get lost. 

Fortunately for all of them, Akane's father had given her a credit card for emergency uses, and she hailed a taxi to take them to Dr. Tofu's. 

Ranma and Ryoga kept up their usual insulting banter. However, Ryoga never actually got angry and the tone was kept light instead of hostile. 

Meanwhile Akane thought quietly to herself. That had been the first time Ryoga had ever rebuked her for anything. It was subtle and polite, but a rebuke, none the less. And as Akane thought more on it, she realized that she'd always jumped to Ryoga's defense against Ranma, just like Ranma did for her. Wait…Ranma jump to her defense? It was true. Most of the time, she found it annoying, because she could take care of herself, but when she thought more about it, it was sweet, in an aggravating kind of way. 

"Tofu Clinic," the taxi driver announced, shaking her out of her thoughts. Akane got out and opened the door for Ryoga so he could get out holding Ranma. 

Inside, Dr. Tofu was just reminding and elderly lady to keep up on her exercises, when he caught sight of the group. 

"Goodness! What happened?" 

"It's kind of hard to explain," Akane began. Tofu raised an eyebrow skeptically as he began to work on Ranma. After treating the Nerima group's various wounds so often, nothing they could tell him could surprise him anymore. So when Akane and Ryoga explained about the well, he just nodded and accepted it. 

"I see. Ranma probably shouldn't go back for a bout a week or so, and he shouldn't change back into a guy until his bones are properly set. I'm still not sure what effect changing shape has on broken bones." 

Ryoga and Akane blinked. They glanced at each other, then looked back at the doctor, who was finishing the bandage on Ranma's side. 

"You, you mean you believe us?" Akane ventured. 

"Of course. Why shouldn't I?" Tofu replied sensibly, fetching a crutch Ranma could use to get around. Ranma scowled at the implement, but Tofu just smiled inanely until she took it. 

"You'll need to use that until I take the cast off. Akane, make sure he does. What about you, Ryoga? Do you need anything?" 

The lost boy shook his head from the doorway, were he was relaxed, arms crossed over his chest. 

"All right then. See you later." 

*** 

"Ranma!!" Akane yelled, crutch clutched in her hands as she stormed through the Tendo household. 

Nabiki poked her head out of her room and informed her sister, "I think I saw him heading for the dojo." Then, with a bored expression, she closed the door and went back to developing pictures of Kuno for Mariko. 

With death glinting in her eyes, Akane headed for the dojo. Although she wasn't stepping very hard, the aura of her anger still made the floor collapse with each step. 

She threw the dojo door open and it flew open with a loud slam. 

"RANMA~AAAA!!" 

The redhead gulped and stared at the visage of fury before her. "Uh…hey Akane." 

"Dr. Tofu said you weren't supposed to go anywhere without your crutch!" She yelled, flinging the said item at her. 

Ranma ducked down and it stuck, quivering in the dojo wall. "Geeze Akane! Watch it when you throw things, you almost hit me!" 

"That's the point, baka!" she snarled. 

"Then you have to work on your speed. If you weren't so slo-ow you wouldda hit me." 

"BAKA!" Akane screamed. She stormed over to the other girl. "Did it ever occur to you that you'll heal faster if you use the damn thing!?" 

Ranma blinked. Then she looked away uncomfortably. "But I move better without it," she replied in a low voice. 

Akane stood there, hands on hips, studying her face. Then Akane sighed and turned away from Ranma. "All right. But…don't walk on it too much. I…I worry about you sometimes." 

And before Ranma could say anything to that, Akane left the dojo, leaving a very surprised martial artist behind. 

***

Kiyomisa: Okay, I know it's not much in the Ranma/Akane department, but those two are gonna take some work! Anyways, I'm still not sure how I want Mousse and Shampoo to act now that they are together. I've got an idea, but I'd like to hear yours too ^-^ The little Review button is right there! *points down*


	5. A perverted monk and-a sweet Ranma??

Kiyomisa: Ahh!! You guys are so wonderful to me!! *hugs Demonblade and Waku-chan* you've reviewed more than once! Ehem…gomen ^-^' got kinda carried away. As for why there aren't more reviews *frowns slightly* well, you have to admit, I've been posting rather quickly ^-^. Plus not everyone who reads reviews *frowns again* *shakes head* Oh well. The beginning of this chapter might be a little silly, since I'm listening to the Chinese cover of YMCA ^-^'. I think it actually sounds better in Cantonese than English. Anyways…you all probably want to read the fic instead of listening to my wild life style *rolls eyes* so-oo…here it is!

***

"Ne, Ukyo-chan, there's a hot-springs on the skirts of the village, would you like to go relax with me?" Sango asked as the group sat around in Kaede's village waiting for the return of the others.

Ukyo glanced up at her friend, then at the group. Shampoo was helping Mousse polish his plethora of weapons, chatting quietly, laughing easily every once in a while. Miroku was sitting by himself, gazing off into space, supposedly meditating. Ukyo guessed he was trying to figure out which girls in the village he had yet to ask his question. Shippo was trying to play a game of Go with a pensive Inu-Yasha.

Ukyo sighed. There really wasn't much for her to do, except practice her martial arts and cook. Sango was the only one she could spar with, and no one seemed very hungry at the moment, so she agreed and stood up to follow the exterminator. 

She didn't notice how Miroku's eyes followed them, although his face remained facing forward. Sango did however, and she shot the monk a warning glare. Miroku let a small grin appear on his face, but made no other motion to say that he'd acknowledged her. Or that he'd behave himself.

At the spring, Sango gathered several small stones with a good throwing heft into a small pile easily reachable from the pool. Satisfied, she disrobed and slipped into the warm water, joining her new friend, who quirked a curious eyebrow at her.

"Why the stones, Sango?"

"Monks," she replied simply.

Ukyo's eyes widened. "He wouldn't!"

Sango raised her own eyebrow and gave the cook a look. "Oh?"

Ukyo didn't look as sure as before, and she glanced at the surrounding foliage suspiciously. 

"Don't worry. We have a few minutes yet," Sango assured her, closing her eyes and letting her head rest on the smooth rim of rock.

Ukyo sighed. "Well, it's not as if _I_ have to worry about it. He'll be trying to see you, not me."

Sango opened her eyes and looked at the other girl in concern. "What are you talking about Ukyo-chan?"

Ukyo laughed self-mockingly. She gestured at herself. "Well look at me. I'm not exactly the picture of femininity. I don't even know how to act like a woman, I've pretended to be a boy for ten years."

Sango sat up, a little alarmed at the disparaging tone in Ukyo's voice. "You look fine," she hastened to assure. Ukyo rolled her eyes, not believing it for a minute.

"You do! And just between you and me," Sango tried to keep a straight face, "you act more like a woman than Akane does."

Ukyo giggled and Sango's serious expression began to crack and a little grin showed through. Soon both were giggling quietly to themselves.

But at the sound of a twig snapping, Sango stopped and whipped her head towards the sound. Narrowing her eyes, she calmly picked up a stone and chucked it in the direction the snap had come from. There was an unmistakable yelp and the sounds of a hasty retreat. 

Sango smirked in triumph, and Ukyo began giggling all over again.

***

When they returned several minutes later, it seemed as if nothing had changed. Except for the fact that Miroku was now sporting a spectacular black eye.

"Miroku-san, what happened?" Ukyo inquired through a snicker, trying to keep the amusement out of her voice.

"I asked a girl in the village my question. She did not respond as I had hoped," he replied smoothly.

"Meaning she socked him a good one," Shippo supplied with a waggle of eyebrows. Ukyo began to laugh, but she covered her mouth with a hand and pretended to cough. 

Sango could not help but smile a little. "Really, Houshi-sama? Gomen nasai. But while you were out, did you happen to see anything near the hot spring? Ukyo and I thought we heard a noise."

Miroku considered it thoughtfully before answering with a straight face, "Regrettably, no. By that time my heart was hurting too much from rejection and I could not concentrate on anything much."

Ukyo snorted. "His eye had swollen shut from that rock you threw, Sango."

Inu-Yasha snorted and Shippo began giggling. Ukyo giggled too, but Sango merely looked smug as the two girls entered the house for fresh clothing.

"You never learn, do you Miroku?" Inu-Yasha asked.

Miroku looked at the half-demon calmly. "I have no idea what you're talking about." 

***

Shampoo sat next to Mousse, watching the sunset, her head comfortably resting on his shoulder.

"Xian Phu," he began timidly.

"Yes?" She didn't look at him, she was feeling too nice right where she was.

"Are…are you happy with this?"

Shampoo frowned at the worried note in his voice and she sat up so she could look at him. "Happy with what?" she demanded gently.

"With…us…me…" Mousse couldn't look at her.

Shampoo took hold of his face with a hand on each cheek and gently turned his face to hers. "Mu Tsu, I would much rather marry my childhood friend than some random stranger who happened to beat me in combat. When I was younger, I always expected you to be the one to beat me first…but now I'm with you, and even Great-Grandmother can't do anything about it." She smiled at him and kissed him lightly.

Mousse blinked and Shampoo giggled as she sat back again. He smiled at her and wrapped an arm loosely around her waist to pull her next to him. They resumed watching the sunset.

***

On the other side of the well, things weren't going so well.

"Ranma no baka!" CRASH!

Akane wiped the sweat from her brow and glared at the pile of broken cinder blocks in front of her. She wished it was the real Ranma she'd hit, but she'd been refraining from injuring him so that they could return to the others on schedule. Just two more days. The casts had been removed, but Tofu had said that the bones would remain a little fragile for a few more days.

But that didn't mean that the jerk could just insult her all over! She picked up a rather large chunk and tossed it in her hand a couple of times. "That jerk. I am _not_ clumsy!" she muttered before tossing it high in the air, preparing to punch it on it's way back down.

"Careful kultz," an amused voice called out, distracting her. She missed the chunk and it landed heavily on her foot. Akane went down with a cry, tears stinging her eyes as she began cursing loudly.

"Akane?" Ranma asked a little unsurely. 

A string of colorful phrases flew back at him, and they relaxed him. If Akane was truly angry, she'd go all quiet on him. "I told you to be careful. You really _are_ clumsy."

With a roar of anger, Akane leapt up to charge him, but her foot wouldn't support her and she crashed back down again, with a strangled cry of pain.

"Akane!" Ranma was alarmed now and he squatted down beside her as she shifted into a sitting position. He couldn't stand the sight of tears running down her cheeks, so he busied himself by looking at her foot.

It was quite swollen and was quickly turning an ugly shade of purple. Ranma stared at it in horror for a moment while Akane sniffled. 

"Th-that looks bad." Ranma reached forward and gently brushed his fingers near the bruise. Akane whimpered and jerked her foot away.

"Baka! Don't touch it!" she mumbled, trying to stop crying.

Ranma frowned. "I'll go get some ice and a bandage. Don't move it, I'll be right back," he said sternly before dashing off.

Sooner than Akane could believe, he was back with an ice wrap and an ace bandage. "Here, give me your foot."

Akane glared at him.

Ranma took an irritated breath. "Look, I'm tryin' to help you, so trust me little, okay?"

Akane blinked in surprise and let him take her foot. He lifted it gingerly into his lap, touching as lightly as possible. Akane let out a small hiss as he wrapped the ice wrap carefully around her foot.

"Gomen," he mumbled, still intent on his task.

"I wasn't expecting it to be so cold," Akane murmured in explanation. 

He secured the ice with the bandage, then moved her foot back.

It was throbbing now, from the cold and the slowing of the swelling, but the ice numbed the pain. Akane began to lever herself up, but Ranma stopped her.

"Wait, you'd better not walk on it. I'll carry you to Dr. Tofu's."

"I don't need to be carried," Akane bit out. 

Ranma gave her a skeptical look and swept her up into his arms anyway. 

"Hey! I _said_-"

"And _I_ said that I'd carry you," he retorted as he strode out of the dojo.

Akane gave a token huff, but settled in comfortably enough. She felt tired now, from crying and the pain, and she let her head come to rest on his shoulder; she let her hands hang loosely on the back of his neck. Warmth radiated from him, and Akane resisted the urge to snuggle closer, and took a deep, shuddering breath. He smelled like cedar-wood. 

_He's been using my soap again,_ Akane noted distantly, before dozing lightly off.

Ranma moved as quickly as he could without jostling the dozing girl in his arms. "Why is it," he muttered under his breath, "that the only time I get to hold you in my arms is when you're hurt."

"Because you're a jerk the rest of the time," was her equally mumbled, though amused, reply.

Ranma chuckled a little. "Is that so?"

"Yep."

***

Kiyoimsa: Argh. Gomen for the short short chapter,( *glances up at the chapter* and it's all fluff too -_-') but I'm working on a whole bunch of stories at once (I lost count) and this one might have to sit for little while until I get some more inspiration. It shouldn't take too long. I'm starting school tomorrow and as soon as I have more important things to do, it'll come rushing out. Have to have _something_ to do during class ^-^. So please be patient with me, I'm doin' my best because you guys are great ^-^.


	6. Back Through the Well

Kiyomisa: They want more, they really want more! *wipes away tear* Thanx to everyone who reviewed, especially those who've reviewed more than once. This chapter will include more fluff (yeay! ^-^) and bring in some more characters…I hope. I'm at school right now, so this should go faster… 

A/N: If Shampoo's talking fluently, that means she's speaking in Mandarin and only Mousse can understand her. I'll try to make that more obvious from now on ^-^ 

*** 

Kagome was sitting at her desk, staring at a long list of English verbs and trying not to fall asleep. 

"What rubbish are you staring at now?" a voice demanded in mild interest from behind her. 

Kagome jumped in surprise before rounding on Inu-Yasha in fury. "It is *not* rubbish! And just what are you doing here anyway? You know it takes more time for humans to heal!" 

Inu-Yasha snorted and sat down on her bed. "Fine, don't act happy to see me or anything." 

Kagome sighed and sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I *am* happy to see you. You just surprised me. And you never come here except to yell at me to go back." 

Inu-Yasha didn't say anything, but tentatively took her hand in his. Kagome smiled and gave him a reassuring squeeze; he relaxed and let himself look around the room. He noticed that her pack was already bursting with provisions and ready to go back through the well. "So…when _are_ you coming back?" 

"Tomorrow, I think. That's when the others are coming over supposedly." 

"Supposedly? You don't know?" 

"Well when I called today, Ranma was taking Akane to Dr. Tofu's. I don't know why, so we may be a little delayed." 

Inu-Yasha snorted. "Humans, you're always getting hurt." 

"Look who's talking, Mr. I'll Just Distract him by Letting him Punch Through my Chest," Kagome replied, poking his side. 

"Hey that healed within two days," Inu-Yasha defended himself. 

"You shouldn't do it even if it healed in one," Kagome grumbled and stood up. 

Inu-Yasha frowned at her. "What's wrong with you?" 

"I don't like it when you get hurt." 

"Kagome, we're fighting youkai here. People get hurt," Inu-Yasha explained with more patience than he normally had. 

"I know that," Kagome replied, staring at the floor, "But you get hurt a lot. And…usually for me…" 

Inu-Yasha was really confused now. He stood up as well and tried to console her. "But Kagome, I was protecting you." 

"And that just makes me feel worse! That you have to get hurt because of me. I wish you'd stop." She ended in a whisper, head bowed and toe drawing circles on the floor. 

Inu-Yasha tilted her chin up with a finger. "I couldn't stop it even if I tried, Kagome. It's instinct. I move to protect you before I even think about it. And I wouldn't change that for the world." 

"Inu-Yasha…" 

"I don't want you to get hurt, when I can take so much more." 

"Hmph, just like a man to think he has to protect his woman," Kagome sniffed, but it contained no rancor. 

Inu-Yasha let a smile appear, one fang hanging slightly over his lower lip. "I'm not being chauvinistic, it's a fact that as a half-youkai I can take the most out of the group. Let me protect you while I can." 

Kagome smiled and hugged him tightly about the waist, pressing close to his chest. "See, you can say the right thing sometimes." 

"Whaddya mean _sometimes_?" Inu-Yasha growled playfully. 

"Well sometimes you can be a real jerk." 

"Hey!" 

"Kagome!" Her mother's voice called up, "Lights out, it's time for bed!" 

Kagome let go of Inu-Yasha. "You'd better go. Mom wouldn't be too happy to find you in here." 

"You're coming back tomorrow?" 

"We'll _try_," Kagome said, pushing him towards the window. 

"All right, but you'd better," he grumbled. Then, flashing a quick grin, he leaned in and kissed her swiftly before jumping out the window. 

"Inu-Yasha, you-you-!" Kagome yelled after him before giving up and letting a smile appear on her lips. "Baka," she murmured fondly and turned in for the night. 

*** 

Being broke, as always, Ryoga, Ranma and Akane voted to walk to Kagome's rather than take a taxi. Akane's foot was bandaged tightly, but felt as good as ever, and she was able to walk without help or complaint. 

Ranma and Ryoga waited impatiently in the courtyard as Akane waited for someone to answer the door at the Higurashi household. Soon they were sparring lightly, the ground shaking from their efforts. 

"What in the world-?" Akane's aunt murmured with a frown as she opened the door. "Oh, Akane! It's been a long time, what can I do for you? Are those your…friends?" She looked at the two martial artists dubiously. 

Akane sighed and turned to the two. "Ranma, Ryoga, knock it off! Can't you two sit still for once?" 

They stopped and blinked at her for a moment. Then Ranma snapped off a cheeky salute and Ryoga merely bowed politely to her aunt. Mrs. Higurashi was immediately impressed with Ryoga's manners and quickly drew him inside to offer him lots of breakfast. 

Akane tried to glare at Ranma, but he winked at her as he followed them in and to her disgust, her anger melted into mere irritation. 

"Ranma no baka," she muttered under her breath before smiling for her aunt as a hearty breakfast was placed in front of her as well. 

"Kagome will be down shortly. I'm afraid she may have stayed up all night studying again." 

"I didn't. I went to bed when you told me too Mom," Kagome said through a yawn as she sat down at the table with them. She looked at the others and said, "We can go after breakfast." 

Mrs. Higurashi blinked and glanced at Ranma who was shoveling more rice into his bowl. "They know?" 

"Yep!" Akane replied brightly as she pinched Ranma warningly. 

"Ow! Kawaii-kune." 

"Hentai." 

"I'm done, shall we go?" Kagome asked quickly, standing up. 

"Domo arigatou, Mrs. Higurashi," Ryoga said before picking Kagome's heavy pack up easily and following them out of the house. 

"Bye Mom! Tell Sota not to touch any of my things while I'm gone!" 

"Bye Kagome, be careful!" 

"We will!" 

*** 

"It's about time!" Inu-Yasha huffed as they climbed out of the well. 

"Oh hush, I told you last night that we'd be coming today," Kagome replied as she got a helping hand from Sango. 

"Ryoga, that pack is enormous," Ukyo said as he set it down. 

Ryoga pointed at Kagome. "It's hers." 

"So why are you carrying it?" Miroku inquired. 

"Because some men are polite, Houshi-sama," Sango said, arms crossed elegantly in front of her. 

"Ah but Sango-sama, I am the pinnacle of etiquette," replied Miroku, shaking his finger condescendingly at her. 

Ukyo snorted and Shampoo laughed. 

"Houshi is big fat liar," Shampoo said, shaking her finger back at him. 

Miroku spread his hands and shrugged his shoulders. "The truth is in the believer." 

"Anyone who'd believe you is touched in the head," Shippo retorted. 

"So were there any new leads while we were gone?" Akane asked before someone broke through the monk's calm shell. 

"There's been reports from travelers of a youkai to the east. But that's it," Mousse replied. 

"There's no indication of whether the youkai is good or bad though," Miroku added. 

"I say we go and find out. If anything, it has to be doing something to make people talk of it," Sango asserted, her eyes cold and her fingers itching towards her boomerang. 

"How far is it?" Ryoga asked as he set Kagome's pack down inside Kaede's house. 

Mousse shrugged. "Who knows? All we know is 'to the east'." 

Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha and Miroku. "Set out tomorrow then?" 

"It's not much of a lead," Ukyo warned. 

"Still lead though," Shampoo replied. 

Ranma nodded. "Tomorrow then." 

*** 

"Mou, mou! It's been two weeks and nothing! Just how far away _is_ this youkai!?" Ranma whined as she trudged along. "And why does it rain so much!?" 

"Mewrp!" Shampoo agreed from within Mousse's shirt. 

"Bwee!" Ryoga complained from Ukyo's grasp, glaring at Mousse. 

Mousse shook his head. "It's not my fault that I was still inside the house when it started." 

Shampoo purred reassuringly at him and snuggled closer to his warm chest. Mousse smiled down at her, then glanced back at Sango who was trudging along tiredly. 

The exterminator had stayed up late the night before, smoking out a small demon from the house they were staying at. Miroku had stayed up as well, but he looked as fresh and happy as ever. Sango was currently trying to glare a hole through his back. She yawned suddenly, closing her eyes and she bumped right into the back she'd been glaring at. 

"Whoa!" Miroku said, reaching out to steady her with a hand on her arm. She blinked and blushed. 

"Gomen nasai, Houshi-sama. I wasn't watching where I was going." 

"You look tired. You should get some more sleep, Sango." 

"I got just as much sleep as you did, Houshi," she grumbled, stepping away from him. 

Miroku was frowning. "But I got a full night's sleep the night before. You've stayed up both nights. You need to get sleep tonight." 

Sango shot him a look, but it softened at the sight of his concerned expression. "I will." She grinned. "Tonight, _you_ can stay up all night 'exorcising' the demons." 

Ukyo stepped closer to Mousse, who'd watched the entire exchange. "Ne, Mousse-kun, is it just me, or is there something between those two?" 

Mousse shook his head. "If there _is_ something, it hasn't started out very well. They fight all the time. Well, actually, Miroku teases, Sango fights." 

"Well Inu-Yasha and Kagome argue a lot," Ukyo pointed out. Ryoga made a small little sound that sounded like a chuckle. 

"And so do Ranma and Akane," Mousse replied with a pointed look. 

Ukyo's face darkened a moment, then she sighed. "You're right, I suppose. Maybe I was just destined to be alone." 

There was a small protesting mrow from Shampoo and a squeal from Ryoga. Ryoga nuzzled her hand with his snout, making her laugh a little. "Arigatou." She hugged Ryoga a little closer, and he did his best to hug her back. 

"Oi, there's a house over there!" Ranma called out, bouncing excitedly. 

"Maybe we could stop there for the night," Miroku suggested. 

Inu-Yasha looked at him as if he were nuts. "There's still a half day of light left." 

Miroku glanced at Sango, whose mouth was set determinedly. "Because I'm sure Kagome and Akane would appreciate the rest," he replied, glancing at the cousins. Akane frowned and opened her mouth to protest, but Kagome nudged her and nodded her head towards Sango. 

Akane's eyes widened in understanding and she nodded too. "Thanks Miroku, I could use a rest. My foot's beginning to hurt a bit." 

"I think a rest would be a good idea for everyone, Inu-Yasha," Kagome added. 

Inu-Yasha snorted in disgust but began walking towards the house any way. When they got to the door, Mousse pushed Miroku forward. "C'mon Houshi, time to charm 'em." 

Miroku shot the martial artist a look over his shoulder, but rang the small gong by the door to announce their arrival. 

They waited for a moment or two before a young woman with caramel hair and sad blue eyes finally opened the door. 

Inu-Yasha took a discreet sniff, as he always did when encountering strangers. His eyes widened in alarm. "She's youkai!" 

*** 

Kiyomisa: Well, chapter 6 is short again. I think this is the length they're going to stay from now on *frowns slightly*. Well, we almost got to the new character ^-^. No idea when chapter 7'll be up. Probably within a week or two. If you've got ideas, send 'em! I'm going to use a suggestion made by ember_fang (I was going to use Inu-Yasha, but I think Kouga'll work out better ^_~) within the next two chapters, so just because it might take a while doesn't mean I won't use it! Thanx again to my reviewers, I promise I will get more written DemonBlade and Totally-wicked. See ya next time ^-^. 


	7. Servant and Master

Kiyomisa: It's here, chappie number 7! Gomen for the cliffhanger, but my open hour ran out on me -_-'. But it'll be resolved now ^-^. 

A/N: Kimi means prince 

*** 

The youkai's bright blue eyes widened in something akin to fear and she shrank back a little. "Who are you? What do you want here?" 

Miroku held up a calming hand. "Have no fear, Miss. We are simple travelers who were looking for a place to spend the night. We would be happy to render our services to you in return for a night under your roof." 

She bit her lower lip uncertainly and glanced behind her. "I…I must ask my master, please…wait in the foyer," she finally said in a soft, timid voice. The group filed inside and the youkai rushed off. 

The house was much larger on the inside than the outside, and it was furnished richly in deep crimson and violet silk and velvet. 

"I wonder what her master's like, she seemed frightened," Ukyo said quietly in the silent room. 

"Are you sure she's youkai?" Mousse asked Inu-Yasha. 

Inu-Yasha snarled at him. "Do you doubt my sense of smell?" 

"She no act like youkai," Shampoo pointed out. 

Inu-Yasha looked down his nose at her. "There's as many types of youkai as humans. Besides, she doesn't seem any more timid than Shippo." 

"Hey!" Shippo cried, bounding up. Inu-Yasha sneered at him, and the kitsune leaped onto his head to tug on his ears painfully. Inu-Yasha yelped in pain and swiped at Shippo who darted away and stuck his tongue out defiantly. 

"Umm…pardon me," the woman was back, and her eyes seemed sadder and more worried. "My master has given you permission to spend the night here…but I urge you to continue on your way and find some other place to stay." 

Ryoga frowned. "Why? If your master has given his permission, then it's all right, right?" 

She shook her head slightly. "If you're determined to stay, I'll not stop you," was all she said before turning to leave. 

"Wait! What's your name?" Kagome asked. 

Blue eyes smiled sadly as she answered. "Meinu. I will return with some food shortly. Please do not wander about." That said, she left, her simple lavender kimono rustling slightly. 

*** 

"You said there were…five females?" a low voice growled. Meinu flinched and kept her face down. 

"Hai, Kimi-sama. Demo…you've given them shelter for the night-" 

"Silence wench!" A heavy blow made Meinu bite her lip so harshly it drew blood. "Do not forget your debt to me, ungrateful she-dog! Now, bring one to me…preferably one with long hair. " 

A tear slipped out of Meinu's cobalt eye as she said in a choked whisper, "Hai, Kimi-sama." 

*** 

Ukyo groggily opened her eyes when someone shook her lightly awake. "Nani? Meinu-san?" She murmured sleepily as she took in the face of her shaker. 

"Iie, simply Meinu. Come…my master wishes to speak with you…" 

Yawning, Ukyo sat up and rubbed at her eyes. "What time is it?" 

"Early morning, he wishes to ask you of your quest." 

"Oh…" Ukyo yawned again and levered herself up, raking her fingers through her long hair. She glanced around. "What about the others?" 

"Let them sleep," Meinu replied gently, taking her by the arm and helping her stand. "They've had a long journey." 

Ukyo nodded and followed the youkai without a second thought. She was led through a maze of polished, wooden hallways to a set of two grand doors. One had the carving of a beautiful woman on it, hair flowing regally around her; the other sported a majestic wolf, or was it a dog? Ukyo couldn't quite tell, and assumed it was a wolf for the benefit of her sleepy mind. 

"Kimi-sama, I bring Ukyo, the traveler you requested," Meinu said sadly through the door. 

"Good, bring her in." 

Ukyo shivered at the sound of the voice, it was low and over warm, like standing too near a great oven. Meinu led her inside, easily pushing the heavy looking doors open. 

The room inside was dim, but there were two candles lit on either side of a large man sitting on an expensive cushion. Nervously, Ukyo sat down on another cushion near him. When Meinu moved to sit as well, she was stopped by a low growl from the man. 

"Leave us." 

"Demo-" 

"Now!" 

Flinching, Meinu bowed swiftly and hastened from the room. 

The lord had strange eyes that flickered from gold to orange to brown and Ukyo found herself looking anywhere but at them. "Your name is Ukyo," he rumbled. 

"Hai, Kimi-sama," she replied, not knowing what else to call him. 

"And why are you and your friends traveling?" 

Ukyo bit her lip, not sure how much to tell. She certainly didn't want him to find out about the jewel. "We're searching, for a youkai." 

A large, black eyebrow arched. "A youkai?" 

"He's named Naraku." 

"I do not know that name. Why are you looking for this…Naraku?" 

Ukyo shifted uneasily. "He stole something, from one of us. We want it back," she said carefully. 

"Ah. I can understand your situation. Now, may we discuss payment?" 

Ukyo frowned suspiciously at him. "Payment?" 

"For allowing you and your comrades to spend the night under the protection of _my_ roof." 

"We don't have much money, but I'm sure we could do some chores before we leave." 

"Chores were not quite what I had in mind," he replied, a slow smile growing on his face. Ukyo stood up, unnerved by the glint in his strange eyes. 

"Arigatou for your hospitality, Kimi-sama, but I must go now," she said and almost ran for the door. There was a swift blur and her hair swirled in the wake of its movement. The lord stood between her and the door. 

"You can't leave yet, the game has only begun…" 

*** 

Ryoga, used to so much traveling, woke early in the morning and stretched a little before standing up, trying to remain quiet. The others were still asleep he had no wish of waking them up before they were ready. 

His stomach growled at him and he raised a hand to still it. _I'd better go get something to eat. The kitchen was right through this door, wasn't it?_

Five minutes later he was hopelessly lost and had begun to take random hallways in an attempt to get back to the sleeping quarters. As he took a promising looking left turn, something plowed into him and fell back. 

"Meinu-san?" 

Startled blue eyes stared up at him, tears welling within their depths. "Ryoga-sama! Quickly, you must save your friend!" 

"What!?" 

"Ukyo-sama is with my master, but he means to-to-" she couldn't finish as she brut into tears. 

"Kuso! Where are they!?" 

"Th-this way," Meinu replied, running down one of the halls. Ryoga followed after her, his mouth in a grim line. 

*** 

The lord had her pinned to the wall, and Ukyo was struggling with all her strength to get away. 

"Iie! Get away from me!" she snarled, kicking out powerfully. The lord snarled back and wrapped one large, muscular hand around her throat. 

"You can suffer through this, or I can have my way with your corpse, it's up to you," he growled. 

Ukyo's eyes widened impossibly with fright, stilling in shock. The lord chuckled and moved one hand to her top to rip it down. 

With a bang, the sturdy doors flew across the room, literally, slamming against the opposite wall so hard that they shook the building. 

"Ukyo!" 

"Ryoga!" she called back as best as she could with a large hand on her throat. 

"Bastard!" he yelled, attacking while he still had some element of surprise. The lord was crushed into the wall, letting go of Ukyo in the process. 

"Impudent roach!" the lord snarled and slammed Ryoga sharply upside the head. Ryoga stepped back, shaking his head, hoping to clear the pain away. 

"Ryoga!" Ukyo cried, searching for something she could use as a weapon. 

"Ukyo, get outta here!" He yelled, punching the lord solidly again. 

"I'm not leaving you, you idiot!" she called back angrily, having picked up a large piece of splintered wood. "Duck!" 

Ryoga dutifully ducked under the lord's sweeping arm swipe and kicked him in the stomach, doubling him over. Ukyo swept the board heavily over his neck. 

With a roar, he slammed Ukyo into the wall where she slumped down, trying to regain the wind that had been knocked out of her. Then he slammed down heavily on Ryoga's back, sending him crashing to the floor. 

"Pathetic human!" 

"I'm not pathetic!" Ryoga roared, leaping up forcefully and knocking him back. He caught sight of Ukyo struggling to stand up and his battle aura flared. "SHISHI HOKODAN!" 

The lord was blasted into non-existence, as well as the wall behind him. 

Ryoga stood there, breathing heavily, trying to get his battle aura to die down now that the danger was past. He strode over to Ukyo, who was being helped to her feet by Meinu. 

"Are you all right?" 

"I'm okay," she said raspilly. 

"Ukyo-sama, we should get you back to the others," Meinu said in concern. 

"I'll take her," Ryoga said and picked her up. 

Ukyo frowned up at him. "I can walk perfectly well, Ryo-chan." 

Ryoga blushed slightly but didn't say anything to her or put her down. "Lead the way Meinu-san." 

*** 

By the time they reached the sleeping quarters, the rest of the group was awake. Sango rushed forward in concern and took the cook from Ryoga and began caring for her. 

"She should drink some water, I'll get some-" Meinu turned to leave, but found her way blocked by Inu-Yasha and Ranma. 

"You're not going anywhere bitch." 

"What did you do to Ucchan." 

"Meinu-san had nothing to do with it," Ryoga snapped, his temper still running a bit high. "Let her go get the water." 

Glowering, the two stepped aside and Meinu fled. 

"Ryoga, what happen?" Shampoo demanded. 

Ryoga told them everything, pausing every once in a while to gain control of his temper, which rose at the memory of the fight. 

"Meinu helped you then," Akane said. 

"Some help, she didn't even fight!" Inu-yasha snarled. 

"She was terrified of her master, it was brave of her just to lead Ryoga there," Miroku explained patiently. 

Inu-Yasha snorted. "She's a disgrace to youkai." 

"I know I am," her soft voice said behind him. 

Inu-Yasha jumped and whirled to look at her, guilt flashing across his face. Then it sterned and he narrowed his eyes at her. 

Meinu attempted to smile at him before bringing the water to Sango and Ukyo. 

"Arigatou," Ukyo murmured and began drinking slowly. 

Meinu turned back to Inu-Yasha. "I know I'm not a very strong youkai. My parents abandoned me when I couldn't do anything besides transform, and I probably would've died if I hadn't been found by the lord of this manor." 

"That bastard saved you?" Ryoga demanded incredulously. 

Meinu shook her head. "Iie. His father saved me. I was happy here, until five months ago. The lord died, and the kimi took his place. I had taken a vow of servitude, and I couldn't do anything about it. I'm very grateful, because you set me free of him." 

"What are you going to do now?" Sango asked. 

Meinu shrugged and laughed nervously. "I have no idea. If you want, you can stay here another night. I'll go make breakfast for you." And she left. 

"Poor Meinu," Akane murmured. 

"To be forced to serve such a thing," Miroku added. 

"We should take her with us," Kagome said. 

*** 

Kiyomisa: He he, another chapter done! I'd like to thank Totally-wicked (you'll just have to review for everyone who doesn't), Sasali the Snowgirl (I updated ^-^) and everyone else who reviewed! (They're my fav couples too Tenshineko ^_~) Anyway, I think a certain wolf-youkai will be making an appearance soon and hopefully I'll have chapter 8 done before I go to Nan Desu Kan in Denver. I'm finally going to a convention, yeay!! But I will try to get chapter 8 out soon. Ja ne! ^-^ 


	8. Meinu n' 'Maru

Kiyomisa: Hi everyone. Thanks to Sasali who gives helpful suggestions ^-^, and to Kaylana, Totally-Wicked, Demonblade and Jaide Skywalker who reviewed the last chapter! Reviews really do inspire me to keep writing, otherwise this story would never have gotten this far. It would have sat all alone in my binder complete and unfinished. Arigatou minna-san! ^-^ 

*** 

"Take her with us? What good would she be?" Inu-yasha scoffed. 

"I have to say, Meinu doesn't seem suited for all the…action we see," Mousse said, trying to be tactful. Shampoo nodded in agreement. 

"Meinu no fighter." 

"That's why we should take her with us! If we left her here alone, she'd just get taken over by another person. If she were with us, she'd at least have some protection," Kagome argued. 

"Humans can be worse than youkai," Miroku interjected calmly, grimly. "If Meinu were living alone, and a band of rogue samurai happen upon this place? Do you think they would just leave her in peace?" 

The others became somber at this speech and looked down at the floor. Inu-Yasha thought about it, and he remembered her words, _"I know I'm not a very strong youkai. My parents abandoned me when I couldn't do anything besides transform..."_

While his parents hadn't exactly abandoned him, they had died while he was very young, and he'd had to prove his strength to the other youkai to survive. It was amazing she'd lasted this long. 

"All right, she can come with us," he said. "But if she doesn't want to come, that's her problem." 

Kagome smiled knowingly at him, and Inu-Yasha was disgruntled to feel his face heat up slightly. 

*** 

Meinu had been so happy to go, that she had flung her arms around Miroku's neck and cried heavily. Miroku surprised everyone else by keeping his hands in check. 

Now they were continuing on in search of Naraku and the jewel. 

The sky was bright and sunny and Meinu walked between Sango and Ukyo, smiling shyly and laughing softly as Ukyo worked on bringing her out of her shell. Sango paused momentarily, frowning. Ukyo and Meinu paused as well. 

"What's wrong, Sango-chan?" Ukyo asked. 

Sango's frown deepened and Meinu involuntarily took a step back. The exterminator frightened her at times, with her dark, closed off manner and her exceptional fighting skill. 

Sango shook her head. "Nothing, Ucchan. Just felt...strange...for a moment there. 

"Konnichiwa rediizu(a/n ladies). How are you today?" Miroku inquired cheerfully. 

"Konnichiwa Miroku-san," Ukyo replied just as cheerfully. 

Meinu nodded shyly at him, still slightly embarrassed at being so open with him. 

"We're fine, Houshi-sama," Sango replied coolly her burgundy eyes narrowed at him. 

Miroku noticed this and raised an eyebrow in question. "I was merely being polite, Sango." 

"Polite is not in your vocabulary," Sango snapped and strode forward to walk with Mousse and Shampoo. 

Ukyo frowned after her. Meinu tugged lightly on the cook's arm and whispered, "What's wrong with Sango-san?" 

Ukyo gave Miroku a pointed look. He raised his hands in defeat. "Fine, fine, I know when I'm not wanted." and he walked over to Ryoga and began talking with him instead. 

Meinu blinked in confusion and looked at Ukyo expectantly. 

"Sango-chan likes him but she won't admit it, because Miroku tends to let his hands wander." 

"He does?" 

"Yes. He's pretty lecherous, but he usually stops when the girl tells him to. He's very nice, but I think Sango gets jealous when he flirts with other girls. But he hasn't flirted with anyone lately, so I have no idea what she's mad at him for now." 

Meinu knew. That hug she'd given him had obviously upset the exterminator. Until lunchtime, Meinu stayed quiet and thoughtful, gnawing over the guilt of hugging Miroku. 

Meinu ate quietly, listening to the other's chatter when a thrill went up her spine. She noticed Inu-Yasha stiffen, and knew that he had felt the same thing. She leaned closer to him and whispered, "there's a youkai coming…" 

"I know," he growled and stood up. 

A low rumbling in the ground became apparent and everyone stopped talking. Moments later a large double-headed dragon slinked into the clearing, bearing some familiar figures on its back. 

"Sesshoumaru…" Inu-Yasha growled. 

Said youkai raised a fine eyebrow and leapt gracefully to the ground. "Inu-Yasha." He glanced at the group lazily. " I see you've picked up some more strays." 

Ryoga looked furious, but Ukyo and Ranma clamped their hands over his mouth before he could shout a challenge. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm hungry…" a small voice called out as a white and red blur rushed forward to attach itself to the demon-lord's leg. 

A look of annoyance and resignation flashed across Sesshoumaru's face before it returned to its normal expressionless state. "You had breakfast," he said to Rin as she tugged a little on his clothes. 

Blue eye blinked up at him. "But that was _hours_ ago!" 

"Rin," Jaken began warningly, but Sesshoumaru held up his hand and stopped the toad from finishing. 

"Rin, we do not have any food right now. You can eat later, when you get some." 

"She can have mine," Meinu offered, squatting down and holding out a small bowel of rice to the girl. 

Rin's eyes lit up, but she looked up at Sesshoumaru for permission. His eyes were narrow as he studied Meinu with his cold expression, but he nodded and Rin cheered before grabbing the bowl and eating rapidly. 

"What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?" Inu-Yasha growled. 

"I have heard that Naraku is somewhere in this region, and I have some…business with him." 

Meinu shuddered at the icy tone in his voice, and his eyes snapped back to her. She swallowed nervously and ducked her head. 

"I see you still have the Tetsusaiga," Sesshoumaru commented boredly. 

Inu-Yasha gripped the sword protectively. "It's mine." 

"Relax, I have no intention of taking it from you…yet." 

As they continued their tense banter, Meinu turned to Sango and whispered, "Sango-san, who is that?" 

"Sesshoumaru, Inu-Yasha's older half brother. He's the heir of the great western domain, and his heart's like ice. What _I_ want to know is why he's got that little girl with him…"(A/n I don't _think_ the Inu-gang has ever met Rin before...) 

"I have no time to waste on you. Jaken, we're leaving." Sesshoumaru suddenly said and returned to the dragon. 

"Rin!" Jaken called to her impatiently. 

"Haaaai!" she called back, a hint of annoyance in her voice. She handed the empty bowl back to Meinu and rushed over to the dragon. 

Inu-Yasha let a string of colorful curses and insults waft after his half-brother, but the dragon was already slinking away and Sesshoumaru gave no indication that he had heard. 

*** 

That night, Meinu couldn't sleep. Everyone was sleeping peacefully, with the exception of Kirara, whose feline eyes were reflecting the moonlight eerily. 

Meinu stood up and wandered over to the small pond in the trees. She stared at her reflection. A timid, helpless woman stared back at her. She sighed and closed her eyes. Some youkai she was. All she could do was switch forms, she thought bitterly. When she opened her eyes again, glittering gold eyes bored into her from behind her reflection. 

She yelped and jumped back into something solid. She spun around to come face to face with Inu-Yasha's older brother. Well, face to shoulder really; he was about eight inches taller than she was. 

"Ses-Sesshoumaru-sama," she stuttered. 

"You are full dog-demon?" It was more of a statement waiting for confirmation than a question. 

Meinu nodded, not trusting her voice. 

"Your name," he demanded softly. 

"Me-Meinu." 

"Your father was one of my father's vassals?" 

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." She couldn't face those staring eyes and kept her head bowed. 

"His name." 

"Maruchiizu, Sesshoumaru-sama." 

"A proud family," he murmured thoughtfully. "So many have collapsed, become degraded…" He tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at him, and Meinu felt a horrendous blush spread across her cheeks. 

Then, to her immense surprise, he kissed her. It was soft, but commanding, as if he were sealing a pact. Meinu stood frozen for the brief moment. Sesshoumaru ended the kiss and moved to whisper in her ear. 

"I _claim_ you, Meinu. You-are-_mine_. 

Meinu shivered, and he was gone. She stood there, shaking like a flower, her eyes wide and blinking in utter confusion. She heard someone behind her and she jumped again, dog ears and tail popping out and twitching. 

"Meinu-chan?" 

"Kagome-san! What are you doing here?" she squeaked. 

Kagome ignored her question and stepped closer. "Meinu-chan, you're all red. Is something the matter?" 

Meinu blushed even further and mumbled some excuse before fleeing to her bed. 

*** 

"Sesshoumaru-sama, why _her_ of all youkai!?" Jaken demanded incredulously. 

"She is dog-demon," he replied easily. 

"Not much of one, sire. She can only transform!" 

"She comes from a noble family." 

"She is still below your station!" 

"Silence Jaken!" he commanded, his limited temper snapping. "I have claimed her and she will be mine. She is stronger than you think." _And she can give Rin something I cannot…_ he thought, then frowned, wondering how such a sentimental thought could even occur. 

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken replied, bowing, but he could not hide the sulk in his voice. 

*** 

Kiyomisa: Whew! Fluffy-fans don't hurt me! *hides behind Ryoga* I wasn't going to have him show up so early or get involved so fast…but *glares as Fluffy* *he* didn't want to wait! But, I told you I'd update before Nan Desu Kan! (It's this weekend, I'm so psyched! I'm going as Pai from 3x3 Eyes ^-^) Oh and Meinu's name means 'female dog' and Maruchiizu is a type of dog apparently (I found an on-line Japanese dictionary ^-^ Soooo useful for names!) See ya next time! 


	9. Enter the wolves

Kiyomisa: Ahh Jaid I'm sorry I spelled your name wrong! *bows*. But thanks to everyone who reviewed so quickly! Seven reviews in one day ^-^, I'm amazed. Keep 'em comin', they make me write faster ^-^. 

A/N: Umm…I added a character that I know about only by word of mouth, so if she's _waaaaaaaaaaay_ out of character, forgive me ^-^'! And let me know what she's really like. 

*** 

Inu-Yasha sat in a tree grumpily, muttering about unnecessary stops as the bulk of the group was arranging things in a nearby village. 

"C'mon Inu-Yasha, it's not that bad," Ranma said through a yawn, sitting in the branch next to him. 

"Yeah, tonight we get to sleep in real beds," Ryoga called up lazily. 

"Feh, you're _soft_," Inu-Yasha snorted. 

Ryoga raised an eyebrow and glared up at his friend. "Soft? You think _I'm_ soft?" he growled dangerously. 

"You're only human," Inu-Yasha retorted. 

"He smells part wolf to _me_," a voice said haughtily. Ryoga jumped into a fighting stance, glaring at the speaker. He was a young youkai with long black hair, dressed in fur. He was flanked by two similar looking youkai who watched the group apprehensively. 

"Who the hell are _you_!?" Ryoga demanded angrily. 

"Kouga, what the hell are _you_ doing here!?" Inu-Yasha snarled, jumping down from the tree. 

"Same thing you are dog-breath, tracking down Naraku. I'm surprised you got this far with a sense of smell like yours." Kouga taunted. 

Inu-Yasha snarled into his face. "You couldn't smell your way out of a _paper bag_!" 

Kouga's face contorted with anger. "You couldn't smell the wolf in him!" he growled, pointing at Ryoga. 

One of Kouga's followers sniffed the lost boy experimentally, only to be lightly smacked away by an indignant Ryoga. "Hey!" 

"He smells like you Kouga!" the follower said in surprise. 

Inu-Yasha, Ryoga and Kouga glared at him and he quailed slightly. Ranma watched with interest from the tree. 

Meinu, Ukyo, Shippo and Kagome returned from the village, laden with food. 

"What's going on?" Ukyo inquired curiously, eyeing the newcomers warily. 

"They claim that I smell like him," Ryoga accused, pointing at Kouga. 

"Kouga-kun!" Kagome blinked at the youkai. 

"Kagome," he replied in a dazed voice. 

"But how could you smell like him," Ukyo wanted to know. "We've never even seen him before." 

"He doesn't, he's making it up," Inu-Yasha growled. 

Meinu approached Ryoga and gently took hold of his head to pull it down so she could smell him. Ryoga blushed profusely and Ukyo tapped her foot impatiently. 

"He does, Inu-Yasha-san. Ryoga-san smells like wolf-youkai, and very similar to him. They could be related," she said in her soft voice. 

"Who the hell are you?" Kouga demanded, seeing her for the first time. Meinu flinched and hid behind Ryoga and Ukyo. 

"She's Meinu, and show more respect to a lady," Ryoga snarled. 

Kouga sniffed the air experimentally, then made a disgusted sound. "Another dog. Kagome, you need to get away from these losers." 

"Kouga-kun, they're my friends!" Kagome reprimanded him angrily. The wolf-youkai blinked, then ducked his head shamefully. She ignored him and turned to Meinu. "Meinu-chan, you said they could be related?" 

Meinu glanced at Kouga nervously before nodding from behind Ryoga's broad shoulders. "Hai Kagome-san. Much like Inu-Yasha-san and Sesshoumaru-sama smell similar, so do Ryoga-san and Kouga-san…" 

"Ryoga, do you remember anything about your family history?" Ukyo asked. Ryoga shrugged. "Not too much. I remember my mom saying something about her grandmother being almost disowned for marrying beneath her station, but her parents stuck by her in the end. I guess they decided that their daughter was worth it or something." 

"He smells more human than youkai, but he does have some wolf blood in him," Meinu interjected softly. 

Ukyo frowned in thought. "So Kouga could be his great-great-grandfather, if his great-grandmother married a human and so did his grandmother and mom. " 

Inu-Yasha growled low in his throat. "Who _cares_!? Where's the others Kagome," he demanded, changing the subject. 

Kagome frowned slightly. "They're exterminating a small nest of bug-youkai in the village. The mayor agreed to put us up for the night if we did." 

"I'm going then. If you finish with this foolishness, I'll be with the others." That said, the half-breed flew off, not looking back. 

"Inu-Yasha!!" Kagome yelled irritably after him. She hmphed and looked back at the group. Shippo was hopping around Ryoga, asking him if he could do anything interesting while Meinu and Ukyo argued with Kouga. Well, Ukyo argued, Meinu gave support. Ranma was walking towards the village, thinking for a change. Kagome sighed and started back too. She was going to find Inu-Yasha and make him tell her why he'd run off like that. 

*** 

"I don't have to take the advice of some wimpy dog!" Kouga finally snarled at Ukyo and Meinu. Ukyo fumed, but Meinu felt her face heat unbearably and tears pricked at her eyes. She sniffed a little and Ryoga and Uyko glanced at her. Having their attention on her was too much and the tears flowed rapidly. She covered her face in her hands and slid to the ground, sobbing quietly. 

Ukyo rounded on the unfortunate wolf, spatula and eyes glowing. "You bastard!" she yelled, taking a swipe. Kouga dodged it, but barely. "How dare you make a woman cry!" SLASH! She'd nicked his ear that time. "You-should-be-ashamed!" KLANG! Kouga stepped back towards his followers with a very dazed look on his face. He shook his head a couple of times, trying to get rid of the painful ringing in his ears. Glancing up, he saw three Ukyos beginning to bear down on him with fury. 

"Ukyo!" Ryoga snatched her back, one arm around the waist and the other grabbing her spatula before it could come down on the wolf. 

"Lemme go Ryo! I'm gonna _flatten_ him!" 

"Oh you are, are you?" Ryoga growled softly and yanked the weapon out of her hands and tossing it aside. Ukyo kicked and squirmed, but couldn't get away from Ryoga. "Calm down!" 

"Don't you want to pummel him!?" Ukyo demanded incredulously. 

"Of course I do!" he snapped. "But what about Meinu?" 

Ukyo paused and glanced at the youkai, who was watching with wide eyes, tears still streaming. Shippo had climbed into her lap and was doing his best to comfort her. 

"Meinu-chan." 

Ryoga let her down and she hurried over to comfort her. Ryoga turned back to face the three wolves. The two were trying to convince Kouga that they should get back on Naraku's trail, but he was still a bit dizzy to move. Ryoga took a step forward, but something jumped in front of him, and a solid object connected with his stomach. It didn't hurt, but he paused anyway and found himself staring down at another wolf youkai with two long ponytails and brilliant green eyes. She reminded him of the way Ukyo had looked just moments before. 

"What did you do to Kouga-sama!?" she demanded. 

"_I_ didn't do anything! He insulted our friend!" Ryoga snarled. 

"Ayame, what are you doing here?" 

Ayame whirled around to face Kouga, her face screwing up in a mixture of impatience and hurt. "Kouga-sama, I'm your betrothed, I go anywhere you go." 

Kouga blinked. "I told you I don't remember any kind of agreement like that." 

She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "And _I_ told _you_ that our parents arranged it! And I am not going to let you back out of it!" 

"Wait, doesn't Kouga like Kagome?" Shippo asked out loud. Ryoga and Ukyo groaned. 

"What?" Shippo demanded. 

"It's the Ranma complex all over again," Ukyo moaned. Ryoga looked sick. 

"Arranged marriages vs. infatuation. It sucks. The best thing Kouga could do is marry her, whoever she is and forget about Kagome," Ryoga said. 

"So you think that you should find someone else and forget about Akane?" Shippo snorted. Ryoga snarled at him. 

"That is a completely different situation you little brat." 

"Sure Ryoga. We all know you actually love Akane," Ukyo continued sarcastically. "It's not just infatuation born out of the first attention a girl ever paid attention to you. " 

"Shut up you! You were all prepared to kill Ranma, and as soon as he calls you cute, you're flinging yourself at him!" 

Uyko went completely red with embarrassment and fury. She stood up and Meinu joined her uncertainly. "I don't have to take that from a piglet!" she hissed and stormed towards the village. 

"Ukyo-san!" Meinu chased after her in concern. 

Ryoga was breathing heavily and Shippo looked at him warily as a bright yellow aura flared around him. His teeth were clenched and his fisted hands shook. 

"Um, Ryoga…?" 

"**SHISHI HOKDAN!!!!!**" Ryoga roared, sending a powerful blast into the sky. The wolf youkai jumped back in astonishment and Shippo squawked and disappeared in a small cloud of leaves. 

Still faintly glowing, Ryoga punched a hole through a tree and sat down to sulk, not wanting to risk getting lost by leaving the area. 

Eyeing him fearfully, Ayame and the two wolf-youkai steered Kouga away from the furious mixed breed. 

*** 

"Inu-Yasha will you talk to me!?" Kagome yelled in exasperation. The half-breed stopped and glared at her. 

"Fine. What do you want to know?" 

"Why in the world did you just storm off like that?" 

His nose wrinkled in thought. "I didn't like the rubbish they were talking about." 

"What, that Ryoga's part youkai? Why would that bother you? You're half youkai," she pointed out in confusion. 

"That's not the part that bothered me," he said softly, sitting down. "He's part _wolf_-youkai." 

"So?" Kagome sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around her knees. 

"Wolves and dogs don't mix. It's against the rules." 

"So, you're upset because your first best-friend is a different type of youkai." 

He frowned, then let the best-friend comment slide and nodded. 

"Well, why let it destroy your friendship? He's your friend, it shouldn't matter what blood he's inherited," she said gently, brushing some of his bangs out of his way. 

Both were startled when they heard someone storming down the street, crying. 

"Ukyo? What's wrong?" Kagome asked, standing up. 

"That, that-JERK!" 

"Where's Ryoga?" Inu-Yasha demanded, knowing full well how easily his friend could get lost. 

Ukyo turned on him in teary fury. "You can tell that stuck up pig to GO TO HELL!!" That said she whirled about and stormed down the street again. 

"I'd better go find him before-" 

"Hai, you go get Ryoga. I'll try to calm Ukyo down." 

Meinu rushed over, breathing heavily. "Is Ukyo-san over here?" 

"Just went that way," Inu-Yasha pointed. Kagome grabbed the youkai's arm and began to drag her after the cook. 

"What the hell happened to those two?" Inu-Yasha wondered as he returned once more to the hill. 

*** 

Kiyomisa: Umm…Ryoga and Ukyo weren't supposed to do that I swear. *glances at the two, who are refusing to talk to each other.* Stupid characters are running away with me again! Oh well, more drama. I'll try to get some Ranma/Akane in the next chapter for ya Lynnxlady ^-^, please be patient. Waahhh it sucks being back in school after Nan Desu Kahn! Everyone there was nice to me and understood me, everyone here ignores me and gives me confused looks! I wanna be back among anime fanfatics! ;^o^; 


	10. What the?

Kiyomisa: Ne, Sasali-chan, could you maybe e-mail me a pic of Souten? (and Ayame if you could ^-^) It'd make it easier to write 'em in. Waaaahhhhh!! So many couples and everyone wanting different ones!! Oh well, it's my own stupid fault for making so many ^-^. 

*** 

Ranma sat in the room they'd gotten for the night telling the others about Ryoga having youkai blood. 

"Well that explains a lot," Mousse said when he'd finished. 

"Hai," Sango agreed. 

"I wonder how Ryoga's taking it…" Akane murmured. 

"Being part youkai is nothing to be ashamed off," Miroku began wisely. "Especially since he's proved himself our ally and friend so many times. No, I'm worried about how Inu-Yasha will take it." 

Sango blinked. "Why would he take it any differently?" 

"Wolves and dogs do not get along." 

"Inu-Yasha better than that!" Shampoo scolded the monk, glaring at him. 

Miroku raised his eyebrows. "I never said he wasn't. I'm just saying it might be something he needs to mull over for a while." 

A villager came in, an anxious look on his face. "Pardon me, but another youkai has appeared, Exterminators." 

Sango got a glint in her eye and stood up, shouldering her boomerang. "Good, maybe it'll put up more of a fight this time." 

"Shampoo help. Sitting doing nothing boring!" the amazon stated firmly, standing up as well. 

"I'll come too," Mousse declared, standing up and wrapping his arms around his fiancée's waist. 

"It might not require anything other than a simple ofuda," Miroku scolded and stood up as well. Ranma and Akane watched as they all trooped out, Sango arguing with Miroku. 

"How's your foot Akane?" Ranma asked after a few moments of silence. 

Akane blinked in surprise. "It's doing much better…why?" 

Ranma frowned slightly. "I was jus' worried, that's all." 

"Oh. Thank you for asking." 

"Sure, no problem." 

Akane yawned and Ranma glanced at her again. "You tired?" 

Akane made an angry face and opened her to mouth to reply indignantly, but she thought better of it and nodded instead. Ranma looked around the room. 

"Well…we don't have any pillows…I guess you could use me, if ya wanted." 

Akane stared at him in disbelief, and Ranma fidgeted uncomfortably. 

"What?" he demanded irritably. 

"You're being nice," Akane said. 

Ranma scowled. "You don't have to sound so surprised," he muttered sulkily, crossing his arms petulantly over his chest. He started when something warm rested on his thigh. Akane had put her head in his lap. "I like it when you're nice," she murmured, her eyes already closed. 

_Same here_, Ranma thought, a small smile appearing on his face as Akane snuggled a tad closer. He laid his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it comfortably until she fell asleep. 

*** 

Ukyo finally stopped running at the other end of the village. She sat down at the base of a tree and curled up, hiding her face in her arms. 

"Ukyo…" Meinu murmured as she and Kagome caught up to her. The two moved towards Ukyo, only to stop when a disgusted snort caught their attention. Sesshoumaru was standing just beyond the village boundaries, his eyes narrowed in distaste at Ukyo. 

"Pathetic, she's not even injured." 

"Now listen here you-" Kagome began, but stopped when Meinu placed a hand on her arm. 

"Let me speak with him, Kagome-san. You stay with Ukyo." 

There was a look of determination on the youkai's face that Kagome hadn't seen before. "Are you sure Meinu, I mean-" 

"I'll be fine." 

Meinu strode over to the demon lord determined not to let the trembling in her legs affect her composure. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow questioningly at her. Meinu swallowed nervously. 

"Have you decided to accept my offer?" He inquired in voice so low that only she could hear him. 

Before she knew what she was doing, Meinu had slapped him sharply across the cheek. "How dare you! Have you no feelings at all!?" she hissed. Then with a gasp, she covered her mouth, terrified of what she had done. 

Sesshoumaru's eyes seemed to glow dangerously as they narrowed angrily at her. "I assure you, I'm not as unfeeling as you think," he spat. He snapped his fingers and Jaken appeared with the two-headed dragon. Sesshoumaru grabbed Meinu and leapt onto the dragon gracefully, she struggling uselessly in his arms. 

"Meinu!!" Ukyo and Kagome cried, leaping up at the sight. 

"Ukyo, Kagome-san!" she cried back before the dragon sped off so fast that it seemed to vanish. 

"We have to get the others!" Kagome grabbed Ukyo's arm and they tore off to the village, unaware of the eyes watching them. 

"If I were to rescue her friend, Kagome would definitely fall for me," Kouga murmured to himself. 

"Don't be stupid!" Ayame snapped under her breath, earning herself a glare from Kouga. "Don't you know who that was? That was Sesshoumaru! His father was ruler of the Western Lands! " 

"So? He's only a dog," Kouga retorted as he stood up. "Besides, Kagome'd be impressed." 

"Then I'm coming too. I can't just let my fiancé get killed, even if it is tempting…" Ayame muttered the last under her breath. 

"All right then, let's go!" Kouga ignored her and tore off in the direction the dragon went, Ayame keeping up with him as his lackeys got left behind yet again. 

*** 

"Honestly Sango-sama, my hand slipped! It was an accident!" 

"Oh really Houshi-sama!? I don't recall asking you to stand behind me like that!" 

"Me no think those two ever get along," Shampoo murmured to Mousse. Mousse laughed. 

"You're right. I don't think Ukyo was right about them after all." 

"Mmm…Mousse…Shampoo hear there hot-spring near village…" Shampoo purred, looking up at him coyly. Mousse reached up to push up glasses that weren't there out of nervous habit. 

"Is-is that so?" he stammered, feeling his face heat up. 

"Unh hunh," Shampoo confirmed, slinking closer and toying with the top tie on his shirt. "Airen go to spring with Shampoo?" she inquired silkily. 

Mousse grinned widely, though his face was watermelon red. "O-of course!" 

Shampoo giggled and tugged on his arm to lead him away. Neither Miroku nor Sango noticed their disappearance. 

"Now Sango, a beautiful woman like yourself should be flattered by such attention," Miroku tried, flashing her a smile. Sango was momentarily caught off guard, but then her face reddened even more and she slammed her boomerang on top of the monk's head, knocking him soundly onto the ground. 

"How dare you mock me!" 

"Sango! Miroku!" 

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Sango demanded as Kagome and Ukyo came running up, clearly worried. 

"It's Meinu-she's-been kidnapped by Sesshoumaru!" 

"Nani!?" an enraged voice said from the other side of the street. The four turned to see Ryoga and Inu-Yasha standing there with twin furious expressions. 

"We're going to get her back," Inu-Yasha growled before heading down the street. 

"Wait, shouldn't we get the others?" Kagome called after him. 

"No time, and besides, we don't need them!" 

"We have to get Meinu-san back," Ryoga added, ignoring the angry/grateful look that flitted across Ukyo's face. 

"Are you sure she's in danger?" Miroku inquired, brushing dust off of his robes as they hurried after the two part-demons. 

"What are you saying Houshi?" Ryoga snarled. 

"Sesshoumaru doesn't seem the type to take hostages, or to take someone away to kill them. He must have some other motive." 

"Who cares what his motive is!? All we have to do is stop him!" Ukyo interrupted, glaring at the monk. 

"All right, I was merely stating an observation," Miroku muttered. The group followed Inu-Yasha as he pause every once in a while to sniff out the trail before zooming on again. 

What ever his half-brother had in mind for the gentle youkai, Inu-Yasha wasn't about to let him get away with it. 

*** 

Kiyomisa: Umm…yeah….please don't hurt me! I have no control over them whatsoever! They made me write it I swear! Oh, and I am very sorry this took longer to get out…I got myself involved in another story. Super Smash Bros. Melee shonen-ai…don't ask…so it may take me a little bit longer than normal to get the next chappie out…*bows* thank you for your patience! 


	11. After Sesshoumaru

Kiyomisa: Okay, time for responding to reviewers! *takes deep breath* 

Lipana: I'm sorry for misusing Kimi but that's what my dictionary said ^-^' 

Kate: There will be more I/K and Ry/U, I promise ^-^ 

Sasali: Ahhh thank you so much for the piccies! Ayame's a bit cuter than I pictured her, but it works ^-^ and I loooooove suggestions ^_~ 

Totally-wicked: Eeep! I'll get you I/K fluff as soon as possible! *hides behind Ryoga and Sesshoumaru* 

Notaningen: I hope you get to go to a convention too, and yes the chapter was too short, but when it ends it ends and I can't help it ~.~ 

Kaylana: I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but I want to know what happens next just as much as you do! *glares at cast* They won't tell me! And thank you soooooo much for putting me on your fav's list! *hugs* 

DemonBlade: o^-^o thankie for the comments…I didn't know I could write mystery o.o but I'm happy that I can ^-^ 

Jaid: I liked the fluff scenes too ^-^ I need to write more on those couples 

FlameRaven: I have no idea if something bad is going to happen, the cast won't tell me >.< p>NobodyinParticular: Comments like yours make me write more ^-^ 

Lynnxlady: I like Ryoga too. Have ever since the video-game before I knew what anime was ^_~ 

Rusco: Ryoga's sooooo cool! I think his name means something like 'well-fanged', which fits perfectly. Hmm…fangs…oh uh, yeah. I've also been a fan of Ryo/Ukyo since the game ^-^ 

Mysticnight: Yeay it's humorous! *dances little jig* 

Abby-kitty: I have a plot?? Kewl! Tsank-yuu for adding me to your favs list '^^'! *hug* 

Kitty Demon: Break up Inu/Kagome!!!???? Never!!! 

Kiyomisa: Whew! That's everyone from the last two chappies ^-^ Sorry if stuff like this bores you, but I personally enjoy it so yeah…uki! On with the story (finally!) 

*** 

Ranma woke later that evening to find that he had sometime lain down and Akane had somehow snuggled into his arms. Normally, when he was forced into such close proximity with a girl, he'd be extremely nervous and try to get away as soon as possible… 

But there was something about the way Akane looked as she continued to sleep peacefully in his arms that made him feel warm and comfortable. "Well, at least she's not injured this time…" he smiled to himself as he brushed some of her bangs out of her eyes. 

Akane murmured in her sleep and snuggled a bit closer, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "Eep! Akane, yer nose is cold," Ranma said reproachfully as he shifted slightly, his arm falling asleep under Akane's weight. 

"Well if you'd stop moving and let me stay where I was, it'd be warmer," she mumbled, still half-asleep as she put her nose back where it had been. 

Ranma blinked in surprise. Normally if Akane had found herself in this position she would've malleted him and screamed hentai for the entire world to hear. Maybe it was the slightly cool spring evening, affecting both of them. 

"What time is it?" Akane murmured through a yawn after a bit. Ranma glanced at the window. 

"After dark…I wonder where the others are?" he said with a small frown as he noticed that He and Akane were the only ones in the room they had secured for the night. 

"Hmm?" Akane lifted her head just enough to glance around the room before putting it back in the crook of his neck. "They probably got some hint of Naraku and chased after it. They'll be back soon. Just as well, it's quieter without them." 

"You're right." 

They both looked up as the door began to open, and Akane stiffened and started to move away from Ranma. Frowning, he tightened his grip on her. She'd made this bed and now she'd have to lie in it. 

"Ahhhh! Hot-spring perfect thing for relaxing," Shampoo's high voice floated in as she and Mousse stepped into the room. Both had wet hair, from which little wisps of steam would rise. 

"Mmm…I wouldn't exactly call that 'relaxing', though it _was_ very nice," Mousse teased, poking her lightly in the side, making her squeal and jump to the side. 

"Mousse!" She glared at him before looking at Ranma and Akane, cuddled together. She didn't even bat an eye. "Ranma, where everyone?" 

Ranma shrugged, deciding to brazen it out. "Dunno. You're the first ones we've seen." 

"Hmm, that's odd. It's very late, I'd've thought they'd all be asleep by now," Mousse pondered, brown eyes narrowing slightly. 

"And just where were you two?" Akane demanded. Shampoo smiled mischievously and Mousse grinned secretively. 

"The hot-springs." 

"Airen, Shampoo go to bed now. Get up early, look for clues." 

"You're right. Goodnight, Ranma, Akane." 

"Night." 

"Yeah, good night." 

Mousse and Shampoo fell asleep quickly, leaving Ranma and Akane awake. 

"Akane, why'd you do that?" Ranma asked quietly. 

"Do what?" Akane replied, a little nervously Ranma thought. 

"You tried to get away from me as soon as they walked in, why?" 

Akane bit her lip uncertainly. "I-I'm not sure. Reflex I guess…" 

"Reflex!?" Ranma still managed to keep his voice low. 

"Hai, reflex! Haven't you ever noticed that, whenever we get close to each other, and we get along, something happens to ruin it all?" 

Ranma frowned. "Well, Mousse n' Ryoga n' Kuno were always pickin' fights with me, and Ucchan, Shampoo, Kodachi n' Kuno were tryin' to glomp me…but, Kodachi n' Kuno aren't here n' Mousse n' Shampoo are happy with each other…" 

"But Ukyo still cares about you, and Ryoga's hated you since middle school." 

"Yeah but Ucchan's backed off a lot, and Ryoga's been a lot mellower since that first fight. C'mon Akane…couldn't we at least enjoy it while it lasts?" 

Akane had always been one of the few people who could resist Ranma's charming, puppy-like baby-blue eyes, but tonight, warm and secure in his arms, she was no exception. 

"Hai, we can." 

*** 

The first two thoughts Meinu had upon waking were 'soft' and 'warm'. Letting her eyes remained closed for the moment, she stretched and yawned, hoping that what she thought she remembered were just remnants of a dream. 

"It's about time you woke up," a surly, nasal voice sneered. 

Meinu's eyes shot open and she found herself staring at the toad-like creature that claimed to be Sesshoumaru's vassal. "Where am I?" she inquired, her voice little more than a whisper. 

Jaken snorted. "You are in Sesshoumaru-sama's castle of the western lands. You should be grateful, not many are allowed here." 

Meinu sat up indignantly, clutching the sheets to her for support. "Grateful!? You kidnapped me!" 

"If you hadn't spoken to Sesshoumaru in such a way, he wouldn't have lost his temper and made this mistake." Jaken was glaring loath fully at her, but not even Meinu could be afraid of the little toad. 

"Maybe if he hadn't acted so overbearingly arrogant, I wouldn't have said that!" 

Jaken looked downright furious. "How dare you! Sesshoumaru-sama is a great youkai-lord! He has no need for stupid little girls and useless bitches like you!" 

Both Meinu and Jaken froze as a throat was cleared warningly from the door. The great youkai-lord of the western lands stood there, an intense look of displeasure on his face. His glowing eyes were narrowed down to slits and his eyebrows were drawn in what would have been a wrathful expression if it hadn't been so cold. 

"That is enough, Jaken," he whispered like a thunderbolt. Jaken gulped nervously and knelt down, touching his forehead to the floor as he clutched the sword of dual heads close to him as if it would protect him. 

"H-hai Sesshoumaru-sama!" 

"Leave us, you have other duties to attend to." 

The toad's face scrunched up in disgust for the briefest moment before the respectful, scared expression came back and he hurried away. Sesshoumaru watched him carefully until he was out of sight. He turned back to Meinu, who blushed and clutched the silk sheets tighter to her. 

"It would be better if you did not goad him," he told her, and Meinu suddenly felt guilty for causing trouble for the handsome youkai before her. Frowning to herself, she forcefully pushed the guilt out of the way. This was no time to relapse into servitude, she reminded herself sternly. 

"I said nothing but the truth. You kidnapped me," she accused. 

A delicate eyebrow raised in philosophical knowledge. "Really? Is it possible to steal that which is already yours?" 

Meinu could feel heat rising to her cheeks as she shivered at the words. "I-I am not yours," she bit out, relying on indignant anger to keep her from backing down completely. The small amount of attention she needed to keep her transformation up wavered, and her ears returned to those of a dog's, the same soft caramel as her hair. 

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at her. In a flash he was before her, holding her chin firmly in his hand. "I disagree, my pet. I claimed you in the forest; such a claim is a vow. And I do not break my vows. " 

"What if I do not agree to marry you?" she whispered in the last threads of her defiance. 

A long, delicate fingernail traced the curve of her neck. "Then I'm afraid I will have to eliminate you as a traitor to your lord." 

Meinu could stand his gaze no longer and she closed her eyes as frightened, helpless tears began to well up and fall. She froze as something warm brushed across her cheeks, wiping away the tears. Her eyes blinked open only to see Sesshoumaru calmly, gently licking the tears from her face. A surprised, frightened and pleading whimper rose from her throat unbidden and Sesshoumaru stopped cleaning her tears to kiss her. 

It was not a harsh kiss, but it was not a gentle one either. He was firm and in control, once again claiming her as his, in an entirely to intoxicating way. But Meinu did not melt; she would not give him the satisfaction of seducing her. 

Sesshoumaru broke the kiss sooner than he wanted to. "You are free to wander the castle, and my servants are your servants. But should you try to escape, I will have to punish your disobedience." 

That said he stood up and left, leaving Meinu with her confused, frightened thoughts. 

*** 

Sesshoumaru stood on his balcony in his private quarters, glaring at the autumn sky, which was a warm, clear blue that was distressingly similar to Meinu's eyes. 

He snarled to himself, allowing his emotions to surface now that he was alone. It wasn't good. He was beginning to become intrigued with the little dog. He wanted to know what made her resist him so willfully, even when servitude seemed almost ingrained within her. 

Sesshoumaru had never lacked for bed-partners, his station and looks had ensured that. But he'd never felt the need to learn about the countless youkai he'd lain with. With Meinu, he wanted her to be his, completely and utterly his, her body mind and soul. 

It was a terrifying feeling, and Sesshoumaru did not like it. _This is getting dangerous…perhaps I should eliminate her while I still can…_ but an image of Meinu holding Rin, both smiling contentedly, rose to his mind and he scowled once more. _When did I get so…**sentimental**,_ he thought bitterly, suddenly sick of the beautiful day outside. He slammed the shutters shut and sat in a grand, purple-velvet chair before his fireplace. But he could not escape the traitorous thoughts there, and he remained brooding in his room for the rest of the day. 

*** 

Kouga narrowed his eyes at the castle on the mountain before him. This was where Sesshoumaru had taken that bitch Meinu. He glanced over his shoulder at Ayame, who was looking at him impatiently, arms crossed over her chest. 

"So what's your great plan, Kouga?" she inquired sarcastically. Kouga glared at her. 

"We go in, get the bitch and leave." 

Ayame blinked rapidly at him. "But how?" 

"We go in, get the bitch and leave," Kouga repeated impatiently. 

Ayame glared at him, green eyes glittering dangerously. "What, you want us to just stride in through the front door? All two of us against who knows how many youkai in that castle, not to mention Sesshoumaru himself?" 

"We can take them, they're jus' dogs," Kouga replied stubbornly. 

"Baka!" Ayame yelled at him. "There's too many of them for just the two of us! We'd do better going on a reconnaissance, watching them, figuring out their patterns and then kidnapping the girl back!" 

Kouga blinked at her. "Okay then." 

Ayame faltered. "N-nani?" 

"I said okay. We'll do it your way. Somethin' wrong wit' that?" 

"Iie, it's just…you've never listened to me before…" 

"Well I'm listenin' now. So how do we do this reconnaissance thing?" 

Ayame sighed and made him sit down and pay attention to the diagrams she began drawing in the dirt to explain it to him. 

*** 

Kiyomisa: Okay, that's not really a cliffhanger, is it? *hides behind Ryoga just in case* Hehehe ^-^' I'll get back to the main group in the next chapter. I'm sorry this is taking so long to get out, but hey, this chappie's longer than the others, yeay ^-^! Umm...yeah…so I'll see ya next chapter! 


	12. Meinu meets Rin

Kiyomisa: Hiyo Minna-san! Oooh, I'm getting close to a hundred reviews!! Well…not really but kinda ^-^'. Um…is it just me, or is this becoming more and more Fluffy/Meinu?? Well, if it is…I'll just have to roll with it -_-' But I'll get back to the other couples soon!! I promise!! *bows* 

*** 

Ryoga sat glumly looking at the fire. He still hadn't forgiven Ukyo for her harsh words and wasn't talking to her. Miroku tried to cheer him up by telling him many wise sayings with innuendos. It was working until the monk told one that caused Ryoga to faint from a bloody nose and Sango to flatten him with her boomerang. 

Inu-Yasha sat next to his friend, studying him with a concerned expression. He knew all about the lost-boy's heart of glass and had found him crying under the tree when the fight had taken place. Now he looked almost on the verge of tears again. 

"You wanna talk about it?" the silver-haired teen asked uncertainly; he still wasn't very good with all the emotional stuff. 

"Not really…" Ryoga said. Inu-Yasha nodded and looked at the flames quietly. "It's just," the lost-boy began again then sighed shakily. "Somehow, none of Akane's rejections ever hurt this bad," he finished, head bowed as a single tear trickled down his cheek. 

"Hunh," Inu-Yasha grunted, not comfortable looking at such a strong fighter cry. "Maybe 'cause Ukyo's more important to you than 'Kane is." 

Ryoga glared at him. "What do you know about it," he snapped. 

"Only that she worries about you and was the first one to accept the fact that you were P-chan. Forgot how she stuck up for you then, didja?" 

Ryoga blushed with shame and stared at his hands. "I wish I could make up with her…" 

"So why doncha?" 

"How easy is it for you to make up with Kagome?" Ryoga countered. Inu-Yasha frowned. 

"Feh, that's completely different. Ukyo's just Ukyo." 

But Ryoga looked thoughtful as they drifted off to sleep. 

*** 

Taking Sesshoumaru at his word, Meinu got up the courage to fully dress and explore the castle, mansion...whatever it was that she was being kept prisoner in. Several youkai flitted through the massive place, occasionally pausing to look at her curiously before hurrying on with their work. 

Before long she caught a whiff of a large mixture of flowers and Meinu curiously followed her nose to the source. She paused before a door which looked heavy indeed. There was no way she'd be able to open it. 

"Umm...excuse me," she asked an elderly tanuki that was meandering down the hall with a large group of scrolls in his hands. 

"Yes Little Miss?" 

"What's behind this door?" 

"Ahh," the tanuki nodded sagely. "That is milord's mother's garden. It has been locked for oh...nearly a century." 

Meinu's eyes widened and a hand lifted to her mouth to politely cover her surprise. "Oh! Arigatou...umm...Tanuki-san." 

The tanuki grinned broadly at her. "Of course Little Miss. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get these records to milord. " He bowed respectfully, and Meinu thought that the perilously balanced scrolls would fall to the floor, but they didn't and the tanuki went on his way. 

Meinu turned to study the doors. "How sad. No garden should ever be locked up..." 

*** 

Inu-Yasha led the group on tirelessly, refusing to let them rest even more. Kagome began to get worried. 

"Inu-Yasha, what's wrong? What aren't you telling me?" she demanded gently from his back where he was carrying her. Inu-Yasha glanced at Miroku and Sango, who were riding Kirara, then Ukyo and Ryoga who were marching along resolutely, not quite tired yet. 

"..." 

"Inu-yasha," Kagome said warningly. 

"I'm worried for her safety," was his succinct reply. 

Kagome gasped. "But...he wouldn't...would he? I mean, wouldn't he have killed her right then instead of kidnapping her?" 

"There must be something he wants from her. He'll give her some time to give it to him, then he'll either take it forcefully and/or kill her," Inu-Yasha said grimly. Kagome shivered and burrowed into his warm back. She suddenly remembered when Inu-Yasha had almost become full youkai...the blood-lust look in his eyes.. 

"Inu-yasha..." 

"Hnh?" 

"Thanks for being you," Kagome whispered before kissing his cheek in a gesture that was more to reassure herself that he was still there. That he was still the gruff yet loving boy that she knew. 

Inu-Yasha glanced back at her in surprise. Then his expression softened, and he raised one of her hands to place a reassuring kiss on her palm. "Don't worry. I won't let my brother hurt anyone." 

*** 

It was that time of the month for the exterminator, and Sango closed her eyes momentarily against the familiar nausea. It was times like this when she wished she'd been born a boy. 

"Daijoubu?" Miroku murmured in soft concern from behind her. 

"I'm fine!" she snapped. Another wave of nausea hit her and she took a deep breath; sometimes that was enough. 

She heard a long suffering sigh from behind her. "Sango-sama, it is obvious that you are not feeling well-" Miroku began. 

"It's all right, happens every month," Sango grumbled, feeling heat rising to her cheeks. 

"Oh, that time of the month," Miroku replied sagely. Sango snarled at him wordlessly. Then to her surprise, the hands that had been resting almost safely on her hips moved to her sides and gently pulled her back so that she was reclining against him. 

"N-nani-!?" 

"It's easier on your muscles if you stretch out and relax a bit. The cramping won't hurt as much," he explained softly, not letting her up. 

"How the hell would you know!?" she retorted irritably. 

"It is much the same as the birthing process I would assume. It is usually less painful if the mother reclines or sits up fully. Munshin would often doctor women during childbirth. I made sure to pay attention to what was going on when he let me in to help occasionally." 

Sango almost asked why he'd wanted to learn such a thing, then realized the reason why. Miroku wanted to be sure that his family line continued until Naraku's curse was broken, of course he'd be interested in childbirth. And, much to her consternation, Miroku was right. The cramping and nausea was fading. 

Especially when his hands began to gently knead and massage her abdomen almost absently. Sango knew she should yell at him (his hands were definitely _not_ in an appropriate place) but she was worried enough about Meinu without picking a fight with someone who was just trying to help. 

So she gave in and let the monk continue as Kirara carried them towards their destination. 

*** 

After much arguing with Kouga, Ayame finally convinced him that she was the best choice to send in and scout things out. Kouga was fast, but Ayame knew how to be subtle and silent. 

So, with the cover of nightfall, Ayame quickly and quietly scaled the nearly sheer cliff up to the back of the castle. Once at the top, she flattened herself against the wall and looked for the possible entrance she'd spotted earlier. There, an open balcony, perfect! 

Ayame slinked forward until she was standing directly below it, then jumped as high as she could. Her hands just barely caught the ledge and she pulled herself up with a small grunt. She paused, listening carefully for any sign that someone had heard her. 

All she could hear was a soft, even breathing. She peered into the room and felt her stomach drop at the sight of Sesshoumaru sleeping in his great arm-chair. 

_Great, I just had to pick the master bedroom,_ she thought to herself bitterly. _Well, no hope for it now. I'll just try and get past him into the main part. Then I can find Meinu..._

Ayame crept forward cautiously. Her heart was beating faster than she'd ever thought it could. Her breath seemed incredibly loud in her sensitive ears as she worked her way towards the door. She carefully unhitched the latch and began to open the door silently. 

"I don't take well to intruders in my home," a cold voice said from behind her and Ayame caught a glimpse of cold gold eyes before she slipped into unconsciousness. 

*** 

In Meinu's second day in the castle, she explored the next wing. She found a small courtyard from which she heard happy singing. 

"Rin is safe, Rin is fed, Sesshi-sama saved her! Eyes like bees, hair like moon, Sesshi-sama saved her!" 

Meinu blinked in surprise at the young girl who was singing the tuneless song while kicking a small red ball rhythmically into the air. She missed the ball and it rolled away from her. 

"Drat! Oh, hiyo! You're the one Sesshi-sama brought back!" She said brightly. 

"H-hai. My name's Meinu...what's yours?" 

"Rin. Are you going to stay here? You seem nice, not like Jaken," she made a face and muttered, "smelly toad." 

"I-I don't know if I'm going to stay here..." Meinu said. Rin's face fell momentarily. 

"Oh...will you play with Rin while you're here?" 

Meinu smiled and picked up the ball. "Hai. Demo...you'll have to teach me. I don't know many games." 

"Okay!" Rin smiled sunnily once more and began teaching Meinu games that they could play with the red ball. 

Near lunchtime the girls got an unexpected visitor. He entered the courtyard silently and the first time Meinu realized he was there was when she felt the intense gaze resting upon her. 

"Catch it Onee-san!" Rin called out, and Meinu barely caught the ball, laughing. She turned to run with it, and turned towards the visitor. She stopped laughing immediately and halted in her tracks. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin launched herself at him and latched onto his waist. 

"Rin," he said, warmer than usual. For a moment there was a small, soft smile on his face before it was replaced by his usual, emotionless mask. 

"It is time for lunch Rin," he told her, carefully unwrapping her arms from about his waist. 

"Okay! C'mon Onee-san!" she grasped Meinu's hand and tugged on it. Meinu glanced at Sesshoumaru, who raised his eyebrows and smirked slightly. She blushed and glared at him in return. 

"Well? Will you be joining us, Meinu-_san_?" There was a hint of teasing mockery in his voice. Meinu glared at him even further and opened her mouth to decline, but Rin tugged on her hand again. 

"Plee-ease Onee-san?" 

"All right." Meinu couldn't stand up to Rin's hopeful smile. 

"Yeay!" Rin cheered and began leading her away, but not before Meinu caught the satisfied look on Sesshoumaru's face. She briefly wondered if she was going to survive lunch. 

*** 

"But where could they be?" Akane demanded yet again. 

Shippo rolled his eyes. "I _told_ you they went to rescue Meinu!" 

"But why didn't they get us too!?" Ranma retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Shampoo shook her head. "No time. Meinu taken quickly, need follow quickly," she explained with a frown. 

"So what do we do?" Mousse asked. 

"Go after 'em 'course!" Ranma said. 

"Shippo know where are?" 

Shippo fidgeted. "Not really, I know which direction they went in." 

"Then we go that direction. Airen, get water," Shampoo said, taking charge. 

"Nani?" Ranma blinked, looking a little fearful. 

"Shampoo smell much better as cat," she replied absently as Mousse produced a bucket of water and gave it too her. 

"So we can track them," Akane nodded in understanding. Ranma began shivering and hid behind Akane. 

"Umm…are you sure 'bout that?? Can't Shippo sniff them out??" 

"I can, but it's useful to have an extra nose to compare notes," Shippo answered mercilessly. 

"Suck it up and deal with it Ranma!" Mousse said impatiently. 

Shampoo upended the water over herself and was soon shaking the droplets out of her fur. Ranma's eyes widened almost impossibly and he began stuttering. 

"Merwp!" Shampoo said disapprovingly, taking a moment to lick some of the damp out of her fur. 

Shippo tossed a small ofuda onto Shampoo and Ranma relaxed instantly. 

"Merp??" 

"What did you do Shippo?" 

"I made her invisible to Ranma. C'mon, they're ahead of us by an entire day!!" 

"Yosh!" the group nodded and went in search of their comrades. 

*** 

Kiyomisa: well, there's another chapter ^-^…umm…stuff should happen soon. Until then, thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope to see you again next time ^-^1 Bai bai! 


	13. the dog arrives at the house

Kiyomisa: Hey I'm back! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, even if they were pressed on time (Snowgirl and Kaylana ^-^) Yeah…I'm trying to figure out a plot right now…so prepare for filler stuff. (Not like this whole story hasn't been filler but *shrugs*) So yeah! 

*** 

"This is really, really weird," Ranma grumbled as he followed the others through the grass. "I can see the grass moving, but I can't see Shampoo, and I can see you guys staring at nothing." 

"Well you should be grateful that you can still see the rest of us!" Akane scolded. She was still cross about the fact that a large stick had poked a hole right through the sole of her shoe. 

"Merow!" Shampoo said loudly in agreement, just to make Ranma jump. 

"Dammit Shampoo don't do that!" 

He was rewarded with suppressed chuckling from Mousse and the feel of an invisible tail brushing against his ankles. 

Shippo stood up, just barely clearing the grass. "The only scents I can pick up now are Ryoga's and Ukuyo's, do you think they split up?" 

Ranma watched the part in the grass saunter over to Shippo and pause. 

"Nrrp." She disagreed. 

"Most likely the others are flying," Mousse said. 

"Ah yes, flying is such a useful thing to be able to do," a snide, female voice drawled. In a swirl of clouds, Kagura, riding her white feather, appeared. 

"You!" Mousse snarled. "What are you doing here!?" 

"You should be grateful, brat. You've still got a shikon shard in you," Kagura sneered at him. 

"Hai hai, Onee-chan is right!" a happy voice said as Jousuiko popped her head up over Kagura's shoulder. Kagura's expression turned dour. "I thought I told you to stay hidden!" she snapped. 

Jousuiko blinked in dismay and tears began welling up in her eyes. "G-gomen nasai Onee-chan!!" 

"Oh shut up-kuso!!" 

Mousse had had enough and had ensnared Kagura with his chain. He jerked he down so she fell heavily on the ground. "You're going to give us some answers!" 

"You leave Onee-chan alone!!" the young youkai yelled as water gathered around her in a furious swirl. The gang was washed over with a large wave, but even as a duck, Mousse kept his grip and Kagura couldn't reach any of her feathers to help her. 

Unfortunately, the water washed Shippo's ofuda off of Shampoo, who was thrown into Ranma's arms. While Ranma began freaking out, and Akane tried to get the small cat away from her, Kagura got her sibling's attention. 

"Jousuiko! The powder!!" 

"Oh! Hai!" The blue-haired girl brought out a small pouch and tried to open it. Mousse didn't know what it was, but he wasn't about to let her get away with it. With a warning honk he flew at the girl, still managing to keep the chain around Kagura taught. 

"Eeeek!" Jousuiko shrieked and threw the pouch at Mousse in self-defense. 

Mousse fell to the ground and Kagura wriggled free of the chain. "Did it work?" 

"I think so, Onee-chan," Jousuiko replied warily, not getting close to the duck as he shook his dazed head. When he opened its eyes again, they were a fluorescent green and staring ahead mindlessly. 

"Good, it did work. Come 'ere duck." 

Mousse flew obediently into her arms and she summoned another large feather. 

"Wait!!" Shippo cried out. "Akane!! They're taking Mousse!!" 

"Nani!!?" Akane whipped her head around to see the trio disappearing into a swirl of cloud. A loud thunk re-alerted her to Ranma, who in her crazed state had run smack first into a tree. 

"Mrrooooowww!" Shampoo yowled in protest as she watched Kagura take Mousse away. 

"Shippo, get another ofuda or some hot water. Shampoo you stay right here! We can't fight Naraku without the others! Ranma! Snap out of it!" Akane barked. Shippo quickly complied, turning five acorns into a pot of warm water. Shampoo glared at her with tears in her eyes, even as Shippo changed her back. 

"Shampoo no leave airen in hands of bitch!" 

"We don't have a choice Shampoo! With that water youkai with them, we don't stand a chance without the others," Akane replied, her voice softening. "We'll get Mousse back, I promise." 

"Great, first Meinu, now Mousse," Ranma grumbled, holding a hand to his head. 

"If Mousse hurt, Shampoo kill Naraku with own two hands," the amazon swore. 

*** 

That evening, Meinu was once again invited to eat with Sesshoumaru and Rin. The young girl chatted incessantly and Meinu listened with a smile. Once, she glanced at Sesshoumaru. He was watching Rin out of the corner of his eyes, even though his expression was disinterested. 

"And then, the bird almost landed on my hand, but it flew away!" 

"Perhaps I should teach you how to call them to you sometime," Sesshoumaru said quietly. Meinu looked at him sharply. He looked completely serious…but that was nothing new. 

Rin stared at him. "Honto ni? Honto, Sesshi-sama?" 

The demon lord arched an eyebrow. "If you attend your studies and don't give Jaken too much trouble." 

Rin's expression was momentarily disgusted at the mention of Jaken, but she considered the offer and nodded eagerly. "Hai!" 

"Very well then. Now I believe it is your bedtime," Sesshoumaru continued, laying his utensils down on his plate. 

"Demo-" Rin began when he gave her a pointed look. Rin shut her mouth and grudgingly stood up to bow respectfully to both of them before rushing off. 

The calmness Meinu felt around Rin disappeared as she was left alone with the young master. She kept her eyes on her empty plate. He said nothing and the silence became unbearably heavy. 

"Gomen, I'm feeling a little tired, I'll go turn in now," Meinu managed to say, standing up to leave. 

"You won't be sleeping in that room again," Sesshoumaru said abruptly. Meinu froze and hazarded to look at him. 

"D-doushite?" 

"You'll be sleeping in mine." 

"Nani!?" Her voice became a small squeak of dismay. Then she straightened and tried to look down her nose at him. "I will not!" 

The silver-haired youkai smirked and her stomach tightened worriedly. "You don't have a choice in the matter, Meinu. Come," he stood up. "I'll show you the way." 

"I'm-not-going!" Meinu replied in an almost panic, trying to back up. 

"You can walk there of your own free will, or I can carry you," he retorted, a sliver of impatience slipping through. 

Meinu bowed her head and nodded in defeat. Quietly, she followed him, her stomach getting heavier with every step. 

When he opened the door to his room, Meinu looked in curiously. The simplicity of the decorations appealed to her, even as she wondered in the richness of it all. 

"I've already had your clothes brought here, " he gestured elegantly to a large wardrobe. 

"You can change to your nightclothes in this side room," here he smirked as she blushed furiously and fidgeted. With a mumbled, "Arigatou," she grabbed the first nightgown she saw and rushed into the room. Shaking, she changed into it, barely noticing how soft the finely spun silk was. 

She stepped out again haltingly, clutching her discarded clothes to her chest to try and hide how sheer the material was. Sesshoumaru was already ready for bed, wearing only a deep red robe that left his chest fairly exposed. 

Heat flared in Meinu's cheeks as she continued to stare, unable to draw her eyes away from the pale flesh. 

"Aren't you going to lie down? I thought you were tired," he murmured, his voice a low, pleasing rumble. 

The heat intensified and she clutched the clothes a little tighter as she forced herself towards the large, comfortable looking bed. Sesshoumaru plucked the clothes from her hands, whispering, "You won't need those." 

With a small squeak, Meinu dove for the bed to escape him, and curled up on her side under the covers. 

He laughed, low and rich as he lay on the other side. Meinu was having trouble breathing, though she forced herself to take slow breaths, to not panic. When a warm arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back into an even warmer panic, she froze, a tiny panicked sound escaping from her. 

"Relax," he breathed against her neck. "You don't need to fear my bed. You aren't my wife, yet." 

It was a very very long time before Meinu could even loosen her muscles, let alone sleep. He was so confusing…one minute he was as unfeeling as an icecap, the next, smiling indulgently and warmly at her. As much as she hated to admit it…Meinu enjoyed being there, in his arms. It was warm and comforting…even if he didn't intend it to be. 

"Damn you," she muttered fiercely as tears began to trickle down her cheeks. 

*** 

Kouga scowled at the castle. Ayame hadn't come back yet, and he was getting anxious. Not for the mission, to his surprise, but for her safety. The woman yelled at him sometimes, but sometimes she smiled at him…and her smiles were as bright as the fires of the sun. _No! I love Kagome!_ he told himself, clenching his teeth. _Still…_

"I'm going," he said out loud, making up his mind to go after her. 

"Going where?" a gruff, familiar voice demanded. Kouga turned to see Inu-Yasha and his friends standing behind him. Damn, he'd been so caught up in his worries about Ayame he hadn't even smelled them coming. 

"In there, to get Ayame…and Meinu," he replied with a growl, pointing at the moonlit mansion. 

"So that's Sesshoumaru's home," Miroku said, impressed at the size. 

"Meinu's in there? Are you sure?" Ryoga demanded. 

"Yes I'm sure!" 

"Then we're going to," Ukyo said, determination like steel in her countenance. 

"Lead the way, Wolf," Sango said, unshouldering her boomerang. 

Kouga nodded and slipped into the shadows to lead them towards the prison. 

*** 

Kiyomisa: Umm…yeah I know it's not very long, but I'm kinda trying to figure out what happens next -_-'. So I thought I'd better at least put this much up for you guys since you're all so nice to me ^-^. 


	14. search and sneak in

Kiyomisa: Aaaah Gomen nasai minna-san! *Bows deeply* I am so sorry that this took so long to get out. I'm not quite sure why it did, but it did and I apologize for that. So, without further ado, here's the ficcie! 

*** 

Ryoga and Ukyo followed closely behind Kouga as they neared the castle wall. 

"This is where she went in," he murmured, pointing at the balcony. Inu-Yasha nodded and prepared to jump up when Miroku grabbed his arm. 

"Perhaps it would be wise to find a different way in. They may be guarding this one more closely since Ayame-sama," the monk suggested. 

"Right, okay… we'll go in pairs, and scout for an entrance. If you find one, come back here and we'll decide what to do then," Kagome said, making sure that Inu-Yasha, Ryoga and Ukyo knew that she meant it. 

The group nodded, a little reluctantly, but she knew they understood. 

"So who's going with who?" Ukyo wanted to know. 

"I'll go with Inu-Yasha, Sango, you go with Miroku, Ukyo keep with Ryoga and make sure he doesn't get lost. Kouga…" Kagome paused and blinked at the wolf-youkai. 

"Merp!" Kirara said and brushed against his leg. 

"Of course, Kouga, you'll go with Kirara." 

Kouga wrinkled his nose, but didn't say anything. 

"Right. We're off then. If you don't find anything in…half an hour, come back here," Inu-Yasha said gruffly, tugging on Kagome's arm. 

Sango rolled her eyes and set off, making Miroku walk in front of her. 

Kouga shrugged and dashed off, Kirara close on his heels. 

Ukyo hmphed in irritation and began to leave too. 

"Ukyo, wait a minute," Ryoga said, catching her arm. 

"Nani," she demanded impatiently. 

"Ukyo…Gomen nasai. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you…demo…it hurt." 

"What you said hurt too," Ukyo replied, though her voice was softer than it had been. 

"I know…I was…I don't know what I was thinking…but I wanted you to know that I didn't really mean it. And we can't help Meinu while we're fighting." Ryoga was looking at his shoes as his toe dug a reasonable hole in the ground. 

"You're right." Ukyo hugged him. "Friends?" she murmured into his chest. 

"Friends," Ryoga agreed, hugging her carefully. _I wish we could be more,_ he thought to himself. Shaking the traitorous, but truthful thought out of his head, he let go of her and they set off to search for possible entrances. 

*** 

Ayame sat huddled in the corner of her cell, glaring balefully at the bars that crossed over the single window, and gnawing at her lip thoughtfully. She needed to get out, and soon; otherwise Kouga would do something endearingly stupid and try to- 

"Ayame! What're you doin' jus' sittin' there?" Kouga called in impatiently, interrupting and confirming her thoughts. 

"I got caught," she snarled irritably, "they threw me in here." 

Kouga snorted in annoyance and squatted down by the window. "Why didn't you just break the bars? They don't look that tough." 

"I couldn't!" she protested and almost said more when Kouga interrupted her. 

"Then _I'll_ do it!" he retorted grumpily. 

"No, wait!" 

Too late, Kouga had already grabbed the bars. Blue lightning-like energy sparked and shot along Kouga's arms sending him flying back. Kirara yowled in protest and began to wash her fur in furious indignation. 

"I told you not to touch them!" Ayame cried in exasperation. Kouga sat up and glared hatefully at the bars. Then his eyes suddenly focused on her and his frown deepened. 

"Ayame, show me your hands." 

Ayame blinked and grimaced, bringing them up in front of herself gingerly, not wanting him to see them. "Doushite," she demanded. 

Kouga's eyes narrowed and he shot his hands through the bars to grab hers. Ayame was so startled that she didn't resist as he pulled them closer for inspection. The normally soft fingers were burned and blistered and she winced when his fingers brushed against the red skin. 

"Ayame, how many times did you try to grab the bars?" Kouga demanded sternly. 

"Five or six," she mumbled, not looking at him. 

"Kuso!" he snarled. "Why the hell did you do that!?" 

"I wanted to get back before you decided to do something stupid like come after me! I though you might challenge Sesshoumaru to single combat or something," she trailed off as he carefully, gently, stroked the skin that wasn't marred. 

"I'm not _that_ stupid," he replied quietly, hurt evident in his voice. 

"G-gomen nasai." 

Kirara butted her head against his hands and he let go of Ayame in surprise. The small cat-youkai set to work gingerly licking the blistered skin. Ayame winced, but noticed that where Kirara washed her was slightly better and let the cat continue. 

Kouga sat back on his heels for a moment before standing up decisively. "Now to get you out of here." 

Ayame shook her head. "Don't. I'm fine really. It's my own fault for my hands. I've actually been treated pretty well considering." 

"I'm not leaving you in there!" 

Ayame smiled at him and his heart stumbled. She had a really nice, warming smile. He couldn't just leave her! But…he'd need help with those bars… 

"That boy!" he said inspirationally. 

"What boy?" Ayame asked, frowning prettily. 

"That one that smells like wolf! Hang on, I'll go get him!" 

And Kouga took off, leaving Ayame and Kirara blinking. 

"Demo-you don't know where he is," she told the empty air. 

*** 

Ryoga and Ukyo were quietly arguing about how to get in. Ryoga wanted to just bust through the wall, but Ukyo was explaining how that would probably bring guards. 

"But I could just fight 'em," he protested. 

"No." 

"What if I did it quietly?" 

"For the last time, Ryoga, no!" 

"Demo-" 

Ukyo grabbed his bandanna ties and pulled him in for a quick kiss. "No busting walls," she told the dazed boy firmly, ignoring the insidious blush spreading across her cheeks. 

Ryoga nodded mutely, his eyes still somewhat glazed from the kiss. 

"Oi, boy!" 

Ukyo screamed in a whisper and reflexively whammed the noisy object with her spatula. 

"Kouga?" Ryoga asked curiously. Ukyo blinked and looked more carefully. It was indeed the wolf-prince, and he was currently holding his head in pain. 

"Kuso! What the hell was that for!?" he demanded, glaring up at her. 

"You surprised me! Besides, I thought you were supposed to be searching somewhere else!" 

"I found Ayame, but I need your help getting her out," and he quickly explained about the bars. 

"Wait, if a full youkai like you can't do it, what makes you think _I_ can?" Ryoga demanded. 

"You can punch through a tree, I can't," Kouga pointed out gruffly. It was bad enough asking a mixed-breed for help without admitting they were stronger to boot. At least he was sufficiently faster. 

"All right, lead the way," Ryoga said. 

"Ryo, what about Meinu?" Ukyo demanded, catching his arm. 

"Well, he knows where Ayame is, and she might know where Meinu is. Besides, we can't just ignore her." 

"I hate it when you're right," Ukyo grumbled and let go of him. 

Kouga led them swiftly to Ayame's cell. "I brought him," he called in to her. 

She was now cradling Kirara in her lap, the cat being small enough to slip through the bars. "Nani? But how?" 

"We're here for Meinu," Ukyo replied not unkindly. 

"You'd better stand back," Ryoga told everyone. 

"But the bars-" Ayame began to protest. 

"Don't worry. Ryoga's too thick-headed to get hurt," Ukyo assured her. 

"Hey!" Shooting Ukyo a half-heated glare, Ryoga braced himself and took hold of the bars. The blue lightning sparked through him, crackling malevolently. Ryoga gritted his teeth and with a snarl he wrenched the bars from the wall, taking some of the wall with it. 

He quickly dropped the thing on the ground and Ayame stared at him in amazement. 

Ukyo hugged him happily. "I knew you could do it Ryo-chan!" 

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Was the thick-headed comment really necessary?" 

Ukyo smiled sheepishly. "Gomen, force of habit." 

"Ayame, can you climb out on your own?" Kouga called in to her. 

"Hold it, we're going in," Ryoga said and slipped through the hole. 

"Ano, matte!" Ukyo said and went after him. "What are you doing?" 

Ryoga ignored her and turned to Ayame. "Ayame, are there any guards around her?" 

Ayame blinked. "N-no, I don't think so…" 

"Good," he said and kicked down the door with a satisfied smile. It fell with a resounding crash. 

"Ryoga!" Ukyo said in disbelief. 

"We're in," he pointed out. "C'mon, let's go find Meinu." 

Ukyo was still sputtering indignantly as she followed him into the hall. Ayame glanced at Kouga before following them. 

"Wait, Ayame! Your hands!" he said in alarm, scrambling after her. 

"We can't let them go alone. Sesshoumaru's dangerous!" she said sternly and Kirara merped in agreement. 

"Demo, you can't fight with your hands like that," he protested in concern. 

"I can still kick," she replied easily. 

Kouga swore under his breath and muttered about stubborn females as he followed the three down the hall. 

*** 

"Sango, I believe I have found a way in," Miroku said, peering around the corner. Sango peeked over his shoulder. 

"Houshi-sama, that is the kitchen," the exterminator pointed out blandly. 

"It's still a way in," he replied, slinking forward. 

Sango glared at his back. "Baka," she uttered and followed stealthily. 

Miroku poked his head through the door. "Only two guars on the other side of the kitchen," he murmured quietly to her before slipping in without a word. 

Sango watched as he moved silently behind the two frog-like creatures. With a small grin, he bopped them both his staff, knocking them out. 

Song slid next to him. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you enjoyed that, Houshi-sama." 

"They looked like Jaken," he replied simply. He still held a strong dislike for the little toad, ever since the first time they'd found out that the insects were poisonous even within the abyss of his hand. 

Sango smothered a laugh and Miroku looked at her in surprise. Then he grinned and bowed, holding his arms out to the side. "After you, milady." 

Sango rolled her eyes and stepped past him. He grabbed her playfully as she passed and, as expected, she slapped him. 

_Although,_ Miroku thought as he rubbed at his stinging cheek, _she didn't hit me as hard as usual._

"Matte, shouldn't we go back and get the others?" Sango suddenly said, remembering the plan. Miroku glanced at the unconscious guards and shook his head. 

"No, we don't know when they change guards, we'd better go in now. Here, let's make look like they're at least sitting," he said and hurriedly propped the two up. 

Sango still looked dubious, but she nodded and began leading the way into the castle carefully. 

*** 

"Inu-Yasha, we should get the others!" Kagome said in exasperation as Inu-Yasha strode resolutely through the dark halls. 

"No, he's _my_ brother. _I'm_ going to settle with him," he replied grimly. 

He stopped when Kagome stumbled to a halt and looked at her curiously. 

"Inu-Yasha…" she began, not knowing quite what to say. 

"You knew this would happen someday," he said quietly. 

"H-hai, I know…demo…just promise me you'll live through this, right?" she said glaring at him. 

Inu-Yasha quailed slightly under the intensity of the dark look, but then he steeled himself and drew her in for a hug. "I promise." 

"Good," and Kagome made a sound which sounded suspiciously like a sniffle, but Inu-Yasha ignored it. "All right, let's find him then. He'll be sorry he took Meinu!" Kagome said, fisting her hand into the classic justice pose. 

Inu-Yasha blinked, then rolled his eyes. "C'mon," he said gruffly and began forward again. 

"Ah, matte!" Kagome said in alarm and jogged to catch up with him. He shhhed her and Kagome looked ashamed of the noise she had made. She didn't want to alert any guards to their presence. Not if Inu-Yasha was going to have to fight his older brother. He'd need all his strength for that. 

*** 

Meinu shifted in her sleep, snuggling closer into the warm arms that encompassed her. Sesshoumaru watched her curiously and brushed soft bangs from her eyes. 

"How can someone so trusting in sleep be so stubborn when awake?" he murmured to himself. 

Meinu mumbled something nonsensical and burrowed into his chest, shivering slightly as a small draft blew through the room. Sesshoumaru tugged the blankets further over them and held her a little closer. She stopped shivering and a soft smile appeared on her unaware lips. More than ever, Sesshoumaru wanted her with him forever, and he had absolutely no idea why. Part of him only wanted to provide a mother figure for Rin…but there was more to it than that…He sighed in defeat. 

"Meinu, you enigma. I'll figure you out one of these days." 

*** 

Kiyomisa: *ducks the flying objects* I'll get more up soon I promise!!! (I hope!) In the meantime, if you have any ideas for possible scenes you think might fit in, let me know, ne? I only have a veeeeery general, airy idea of where I'm going with this ^-^'. So please review and let me know! Domo arigatou *bows* 


	15. Showdown with Sesshoumaru

Kiyomisa: Over 100 reviews!!! yeay!!!! *opens bottle of sparkling grape juice and toasts to all reviewers* Thank you all so much! If it weren't for you, I would never have had enough pressure to get past chapter three ^-^'. I'd especially like to thank those who have been with me since the early chappters: Demonblade, Snowgirl, Kaylana, Jaid, Lynnxlady. I guess I'd better respond to some questions though ^-^' 

Lipana: I'm not sure about this (someone please tell me if I'm wrong) but I think Sesshoumaru gets an arm later in the manga, like when he gets that healing sword (I can't remember it's name!! ;-.-;)?? If not then, well...my bad -_-' 

Lynnxlady: The badguys pick on Mousse because...well...'cause they can. I wanted them to get hold of someone, and it had to be either Ryoga or Mousse 'cause they're the most easily manipulated and I love Ryoga so...don't get me wrong, I love Mousse too! So yeah...-_-' 

To Everyone: Yes there will be more romance (I'm working on it!!) and yes we'll find out what's going on with Mousse and yes Ranma will get to fight more, and we will find out about the connection between Ryoga and Kouga...sometime, when there's a lull in the action ^-^' 

Anyhoo, time for the next chapter! 

*** 

"I'm going to regret asking, but why bother with the duck again?" Kagura asked Naraku as the youkai sat patiently in his private chambers. 

"He still has the shikon shard in him," Naraku replied calmly. 

Kagura frowned. "Then why not just kill him and take it back?" 

"Because, that would not nearly be as much fun. Now, don't you think it would be nice if my enemies killed each other off?" 

"They already are," Kanna said softly, not looking away from her mirror. Naraku glanced at her in slight surprise. "Inu-Yasha and the others are trying to storm Sesshoumaru's castle. Apparently he took one of their friends." 

"Hmm…keep watch on them and let me know how it turns out." A slow smile spread over Naraku's face and Kagura shivered. 

She bowed and asked permission to leave. Naraku waved her away impatiently. Only once she was out of the room did she let herself breathe again. Her master was the only thing that truly terrified her, and she hated him for it. If there were a way to leave him and not pay the price, she would do it in a heartbeat. 

*** 

Mousse awoke in a warm room, the sound of soft humming reaching his ears. There was a low giggle followed by an authorative hush. 

"But he looks funny like that!" a girl's voice protested, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a giggle. 

"He's just not wearing a shirt, that's all," a patient, boy's voice explained. "Be quiet, he needs his rest." 

"But aniki, he's been asleep for so long!" 

Mousse groaned and sat up, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. When he looked about, a young boy was sitting next to him, a look of concern on his face. Beside him was a younger-looking girl with light blue hair. 

"Are you feeling okay?" the boy inquired politely. 

Mousse nodded. "Hai…just feel like I've slept for a couple of days." 

"Nope, only one day!" the girl supplied chipperly. 

"Who are you?" Mousse asked, frowning curiously at them. He couldn't really remember anything. He had a vague image of a girl with long flowing hair and cat-like eyes, but beyond that, his memory was a greenish-grey fog. 

"My name is Kohaku, and this is-" 

"Jousuiko-chan!" the girl interrupted, bouncing excitedly. 

Kohaku rolled his eyes sufferingly and put a firm hand on her head, holding her still. 

Mousse couldn't help but smile a bit at them. "And…where am I?" 

"Naraku-sama's castle. He said you were found unconscious out in the rain and that we were to look after you." 

Jousuiko frowned a bit. "But aniki, that's not what-" Kohaku pressed down on her head with a little more pressure, quieting her. 

Mousse sat for a bit more, trying hard to remember things, anything. It just made the green-grey fog swirl around in his mind and gave him a headache. "Why can't I remember anything?" 

Kohaku looked at him, unsurprised, and Mousse thought he saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. "There's a mist about this place, it takes away memories. I don't have mine either…all I can remember is this vague feeling of a girl…" 

Jousuiko looked up at him with watery-eyes. "Aniki…" she sniffed a little and Kohaku smiled at her reassuringly, ruffling her hair. 

Mousse sat there thoughtfully and the image flashed across his mind again. "I remember a girl…well, a young woman…but I don't know who she is. All I know is her face…" 

Jousuiko's face lit up mischievously and she began bouncing again. "Maybe she's your _girlfriend_," she teased. 

Mousse liked that idea; the girl was very beautiful. 

"Or maybe she's your enemy," Kohaku said darkly. His face looked scornful and hurt and he stood up suddenly, clenching his fists. 

"Kohaku?" 

"I'll tell you right now, our lord has many enemies because he's powerful. And only he knows things about our pasts. He'll probably tell you tomorrow what he knows, and you probably won't like it." He took a deep breath and seemed to calm down a bit. He bowed apologetically to Mousse and Jousuiko and left to get his charge some food. 

Jousuiko scrambled up after him worriedly. "Aniki! Ani-kiii!" she called, chasing after him. Mousse was left alone in the room, trying to digest it all. Who was he? Who was the girl? And why the hell would this Naraku know about his past anyway? Mousse let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hands irritably through his hair. There wasn't anything he could do but wait. 

*** 

Meinu woke up in the middle of the night, feeling strangely cold. Then she noticed that Sesshoumaru was no longer lying next to her. The thought worried her for some reason and she sat up to look for him. He was standing next to the bed, a pensive look on his face. As she watched, he seemed to come to a decision and he snapped his fingers. 

Jaken came in through the door, panting as if he'd run quickly. "Hai!" 

"There are intruders in my home; two groups of two and one group of four. Alert the guards and have them herd them into the courtyard. I will be waiting for them," the great lord murmured quietly. Jaken bobbed his head quickly and dashed out again, moving fast enough to look blurry. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Meinu queried tremulously. 

"Meinu…you will stay here. There is going to be fighting, and I don't want you near it." 

"Demo-" she began to protest, why she didn't know. 

"You will stay here!" he barked, and she flinched, clutching the sheets to herself. Without looking at her, he strode from the room, and Meinu watched him go with a heavy feeling in her heart. 

*** 

"Well this is just great!" Kouga snarled, kicking away yet another youkai. The four didn't know why they were suddenly swarmed with guards, but it didn't really matter. 

"There's too many! We should just outrun them!" Ayame called out, punching a youkai of her own. 

"We can take 'em!" Kouga replied indignantly, even as one scored a shallow gash on his arm. 

"Shimatta!" Ryoga swore, barely dodging an attack. 

"She's right! Let's get out of here!" Ukyo said, grabbing hold of both men and dragging on them insistently. With grumbles and last minute parting shots, the two complied and they dashed down the hall. Every other turn made for a hallway of youkai and they had to go a different way, finally coming out into a large, luxurious courtyard. 

To their surprise, the guards halted at the various doors leading to the vast space. They looked around cautiously. 

"Why aren't they chasing us anymore?" Ryoga growled. 

"Who cares! Keep going!" Ayame snapped, heading for a clear doorway. 

"Kuso-ooo! Get out of our way!" a furious voice barked from within the depths of the doorway and a large boomerang smashed its way through the door. Ayame fell down with a startled squawk, the weapon brushing the top of her ponytails in passing. 

Miroku and Sango charged out followed by yet another hoard of youkai. 

Miroku glanced around, and raised an eyebrow at the group. "They escorted you here as well?" 

"There's gotta be someway out!" Kouga said, searching desperately. Even he did not think their chances of fighting so many were very good. 

"Stupid fucking bastards!" yet another curse came from one of the few open passages as Inu-Yasha and Kagome entered the clearing as well. 

"He planned this, he wanted us all in one spot," Sango spat, as the youkai watched them patiently from the doorways. The group instinctively grouped into a circle, not sure where the inevitable attack would come from. 

"Well, well, eight little gnats caught in a web," a voice said emotionlessly from above them. Sesshoumaru was standing on the roof of the main entrance, the wind catching his hair and leading it away from his pale face. "I hope you have a good reason for intruding my home." 

"Where's Meinu!" Ukyo shouted back, gripping her spatula meaningfully. 

"She's mine now, I suggest you leave while you still can and forget about her." 

"We're not like you, youkai filth!" Sango snarled, readying her boomerang for a toss. 

"Filth?" the question was dangerous, an underlying tension of rage making it twang in the air. 

"Stay out of this, all of you!" Inu-Yasha growled, holding out the Tetsusaiga. "He's _my_ brother." 

Ukyo and Sango took deep breaths to calm themselves and backed away from the half-demon, giving him the fight. Ryoga understood the importance of the honor a fight like this entailed, and he prepared to cross anyone who tried to interfere. 

"Still think you can beat your betters, oni-chan?" Sesshoumaru asked mockingly. 

"Blood doesn't count, heart does," Inu-Yasha replied simply, calmly. He raised the Tetsusaiga and swept it down again. "Cutting Wind!" 

Sesshoumaru raised his own sword to block the flow, but he was knocked back harshly, and he looked startled at the amount of power in the attack. He said nothing, but gripped his weapon again, and moved before Inu-Yasha could launch another attack. He was still faster than his half-brother at least. 

He landed a strong blow on Inu-Yasha's side, slicing through the fire-rat-fur armor and drawing blood. The shorter youkai stumbled down to his knees, but he lashed out viscously, catching Sesshoumaru's shoulder. 

Taking advantage of the situation, Inu-Yasha ignored his wound and pressed forward ruthlessly, not allowing his brother a single moment of peace. Sesshoumaru snarled in frustration as he found himself continually pressed back, and the blows were beginning to make his arms tingle. The attacks increased, became even faster, and he was horrified to find that he could not block them all. Soon his arms, shoulders and sides were covered with shallow wounds, and his blood was dying his robes crimson. 

Finally Inu-Yasha struck the sword from his hands, and Sesshoumaru went down on one knee, staggering under the blow and his robes, now heavy with his blood. 

He looked up at Inu-Yasha, snarling haughtily. "Finish it then! Kill me now, before the disgrace of defeat ruins me," he growled. 

Inu-Yasha's expression went from anger, to surprise, then determination. He raised the Tetsusaiga high above his head. "As you wish." 

In the stunned, dead silence of the courtyard, he brought the Tetsusaiga down, the harsh hiss of the blade the only sound. 

The sound of a connection never came. A blur of blue flashed between the two brothers, and the blade stopped. 

"Stop it Inu-Yasha!" 

Meinu, caramel hair loose and flowing, cheeks stained with tears stood between them, the sword buried in her shoulder. 

"Meinu!" the astonished half-breed croaked. 

"Meinu, what are you doing!?" Ukyo cried out, resorting to anger as a safer emotion than falling apart hysterically. 

"I won't let you kill him!" She called back, her chin wavering, but her voice steady. 

"I told you to stay in the room!" Sesshoumaru hissed, his face pale and drawn as he stared up at her. 

"Meinu-" Inu-Yasha began again, as the Tetsusaiga untransformed and slid out of her shoulder. She gasped in pain, but stood her ground. 

"You can't kill him. He-he's asked me to marry him…and I-have, accepted." She got out before fainting. With a sharp cry, the group lunged forward, even as Sesshoumaru caught her and cradled her protectively to him. 

"You little fool," he whispered harshly, and to everyone's surprise, one tear, then another slid down his scarred cheeks. 

Kiyoimsa: *dodges the flying objects* hey, I could've ended it before Meinu showed up and made you think Inu-Yasha killed him! But I didn't, I'm not that mean...and I'll get more out soon, I hope. I'm pretty bad about getting sidetracked on new ideas -_-', but I'll keep doing this one! So yeah, oh, and do you think this should be re-catorgarized in Romance? Or should it stay in General where it is?? Let me know ^-^ 


	16. Meinu

Kiyomsa: Oh I am so sorry! I never meant to take this long to update, if anyone's still waiting. *bows deeply* Gomen nasai! I won't waste your time any longer, here it is! 

*** 

"M-meinu!" Ukyo choked out and rushed to her side, her eyes wide with fright and concern. 

"She's not dead," Sesshoumaru muttered as he pressed his fur wrap to her wound. Within seconds the white fur turned crimson. He glanced up at the crowd of motionless youkai. "What are you waiting for!? Get some bandages!" he snarled ferociously; the youkai scatted like sand fleas before feet. 

"Sesshoumaru-san…" Kagome murmured in soft awe. Golden eyes fixed on hers momentarily and their depth threatened to suck her down. _He-he really_ does _care about her_. 

"You, how dare you do this to her!" Ryoga shouted in anguish at the youkai lord. 

"I told her to stay in her room," Sesshoumaru bit out tersely, trying to keep the pressure on the wound.Ukyo took out her hair ribbon and tied the fur down, ignoring Sesshoumaru and concentrating instead on Meinu. 

Ryoga opened his mouth to shout something else but Inu-Yasha interrupted him. "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I didn't check my swing in time…" 

"Inu-Yasha…" Miroku began, then stopped, shaking his head. Now wasn't quite the time to point out that Meinu had been the one to jump in the way. 

Three youkai returned, the old tanuki with some hot water, a young kitsune with some linen bandages, and a female basilisk who held clean robes. The tanuki shooed Ukyo out of the way and began cleaning the wound efficiently. Then, he bound the bandages tightly. Sesshoumaru stood up, still cradling her limp form to his chest. 

"I'm taking her to my room," he announced. "Take the clean robes there," he ordered the basilisk. She nodded jerkily and dashed off. 

"Like hell you're taking her anywhere! Put her down right now!" Ryoga roared. 

"Ryoga, she needs rest," Miroku scolded gently. 

The lost boy growled and Sango scowled, but Inu-Yasha and Kagome were watching the older youkai wearily. He was already leaving, being careful to move softly. He paused at the doorway. 

"Leave or follow, I care not which," he said without looking at them. 

The group, a little surprised, followed. 

*** 

Kohaku sat broodingly by the window, watching the rain drizzle down. There was a time when he enjoyed the rain. To feel the cool drops fall on his skin, washing away grime and sweat from a hard day's training; now, it only reminded him that he couldn't remember. He thought once more about the girl that traveled with his lord's enemies. She always looked sad when she looked at him. Why? Why did his heart twinge whenever he thought of her? 

"Is something wrong?" a gentle voice asked him. It startled him. There weren't any nice people in his lord's company. Except Jousuiko, but she was genki and annoying. He looked up at the newest victim-*vassal*, he corrected himself. 

"Iie," he told the older boy. An eyebrow quirked up, letting him know that the Chinese warrior didn't believe him at all. 

"If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to," was all he said as he sat down next to him. He peered into the soft drizzle. "So, I turn into a duck when I get wet, hunh?" 

"Only with cold water," Kohaku replied absently. "You change back with warm water." 

"Hmm…" Mousse reached out his hand to catch some raindrops, and he turned into a duck. The duck blinked in mild surprise and Kohaku couldn't help but grin. 

" I told you." 

Mousse rolled his eyes, then proceeded to pull out some juggling balls. He looked unsure as to how he was still holding him, and began juggling. His wings proved to be no impediment. He quacked with surprised delight and began to get fancy, adding some throwing knives and eggs. 

Kohaku laughed out loud at the sight and Mousse began quacking some nonsense song in time with his juggling. He finished the song, caught all of his items and bowed with a flourish. Kohaku clapped lightly, still chuckling. Mousse grinned at him and looked highly amused. 

Jousuiko passed by, saw Mousse as a duck and shook her head in disapproval. "Ba-ka," she announced and sprayed him with magically warm water. Giggling at the sight of his nakedness, she stuck her tongue out at a frowning Kohaku and skipped away. 

Mousse was chuckling lightly as he pulled his robes back on. "You look better when you smile," he said warmly. Kohaku blinked at him. 

"I don't have much to smile about." 

"Then I'll just have to become a juggling duck again." 

Kohaku stopped him from reaching the rain and shook his head with a smile. "No, that's not necessary. Arigatou." 

Mousse's expression turned serious once more. "Why don't you have much to smile about?" 

Kohaku bit his lip, unsure whether he wanted to trust this man, but…the concerned warmth in his deep brown eyes filled an emptiness within the younger boy. "I told you how Naraku-sama has many enemies," he began. Mousse nodded encouragingly. 

"There's a girl with them, about your age," he clarified, seeing the small smile on the China-man's lips. "So, she's my enemy, but she knows my name and…my heart _pangs_ whenever I see her, as if it knows more about her than I do." 

"It probably does," Mousse said quietly. "You said yourself that you've lost your memories like me." 

"But how am I supposed to fight her then?" 

"Just because she's Naraku's enemy, doesn't mean that she's your enemy." 

Kohaku stayed quiet; he had no idea what he could say to that. 

*** 

"So that's it then," Ranma said as he peered at the manor in the moonlight. 

"There doesn't seem to be any guards-Ranma what are you doing?" Akane demanded. The boy was striding right up to the front gate. "Goin' in," he replied, tugging on the door. It didn't budge and he frowned at it. Akane smacked the back of his head lightly. "Baka! The thing's locked or bared or whatever." 

"Not for Shampoo," the amazon said grimly, hefting her bonbouri. Ranma and Akane barely had time to jump to the side before she bashed her way through the hefty gate. "Sooner we kill dog-man, sooner Shampoo get Mousse back," she growled and strode through the knee-deep debris. 

"Shampoo's scary!" Shippo squeaked from his position wrapped around Akane's waist; his eyes were almost impossibly wide as he stared after the girl. 

The empty courtyard was eerily quiet in the soft moonlight, and they fidgeted, looking at the various doors they could use. 

"There!" Shippo cried, spying a ferret-youkai darting across the courtyard. Ranma was there in a flash, catching it by the scruff of its neck. It squealed and struggled piteously. 

"Help, help! Rape! Murder! Hell-p!" 

"I'm not raping you!" Ranma protested. The ferret didn't seem to hear him as it continued wailing in a panic. It certainly couldn't see him, as its paws were clapped firmly over its eyes. Ranma lost his short patience and shook it firmly. "Hey shut-up already!" 

The ferret whimpered and stared at the four with wide eyes, peering between its claws. "I'll shut. See? I'm not saying anything. Quiet as a mouse. Silent as a-" 

"Shut up!" Ranma snapped, shaking it again. "Where's Meinu!?" 

"Me-meinu?" the poor thing stammered. 

"An inu-youkai, brought here recently by your master," Akane elaborated. 

"Oh. I don't know-" 

"Where Master-inu then!?" Shampoo snarled impatiently. 

The ferret looked terrified. "If I tell, I'll be punished!" 

Ranma looked at his fingernails lazily while Akane cracked her knuckles. "Think of it this way. _We're_ here and he's _not_," the pigtailed martial artist said calmly. 

"Ah, you make a very good point!" the ferret squeaked. 

The small youkai led them through a twisted maze of hallways and passages until they were all more lost than Ryoga. 

"Are you sure you're taking us the right way?" Akane demanded, glaring dangerously. The ferret nodded vigorously and opened a door. Several youkai were crowding around a door curiously, murmuring quietly amongst themselves. 

"What's going on?" Shippo asked the nearest one. 

"The master's new mistress has been hurt. He's in there with her and some travelers. I've never seen him so concerned in my life," an excited kitsune replied. 

Shampoo snarled at the news and began shoving youkai out of her way, clearing a path for the others. She didn't bother opening or smashing the door, she just walked through it; it crashed to the floor with a resounding bang. 

"Hey be quie-Shampoo!" a startled Ukyo said as the four entered the room. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked in mild surprise. 

"Chasing after you guys. What's going on?" 

Ukyo frowned and looked away into space. "Meinu's been hurt. She jumped between Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru while they were fighting…" she said quietly. "…she said she'd agreed to marry him…" 

"What!?" Akane and Ranma demanded. Ukyo scowled and said that she knew as much as they did. 

"Where others?" Shampoo demanded. 

"In the room," Ukyo said and stepped aside to let them in. 

On one side of the large room, Miroku was leading Sango, Ayame and Ryoga in meditation; on another Kouga paced anxiously and Inu-Yasha sat with Kagome in his arms; on the third side was a large, wealthy bed, in which a pale Meinu lay motionless. Sesshoumaru sat just as motionless beside her, his golden eyes never leaving her face. Ukyo quietly sat on the other side of her and checked her bandages. 

Akane and Ranma quietly went over to Kagome and began asking her what had happened. Kagome explained as best as she could. 

There came a small moan from Meinu and her eyes flickered open. She opened her mouth to speak, but Sesshoumaru and Ukyo shushed her at the same time. 

"You should rest," Sesshoumaru scolded gently. Meinu smiled wanly at him and held his arm to her chest, snuggling into it like a second pillow. Ukyo glared at him. 

"I don't know what you did to her, but if you've hurt her or gave her drugs or-" 

"I'm all right, Ucchan," Meinu said tiredly. 

"But Meinu, you said you were going to marry him!" Ryoga protested. 

"I-I did. And…I meant it. I'll marry him, if he still wants me…" she finished, blushing and glancing at him. 

"I do," he replied seriously, lifting a hand to gently brush her bangs from her eyes. Meinu smiled happily and drifted back into sleep. 

"Sesshoumaru-" Inu-Yasha began. 

"I-I think I finally understand Otousan," Sesshoumaru said quietly, not looking at his half-brother. "He…loved your mother, common human she was…and I believe that I love her," he finished, this time lightly stroking her cheek. 

"How could you know what love is," Sango growled softly to herself, but he heard her anyway and he pinned her with his golden gaze. 

"It hurts," he said simply. "It is so powerful, so strong…so pure that it hurts. It…frightens me, how much I care for her. If that is not love, then pray tell me what it is so that I can name it." 

Sango blinked in utter surprise, then dropped her gaze as her cheeks reddened in shame. "Gomen nasai," she murmured huskily, as if she were trying not to cry. Miroku placed a soft hand on her shoulder and surprisingly she didn't shrug him off. 

"He right. Love hurt," Shampoo said quietly. "Shampoo know, must find Mousse." 

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her in mild curiosity. She fisted her hand angrily. "Naraku take Mousse from Shampoo. Shampoo must get back." 

"We'll help you," Kagome said, giving the Amazon a small hug. 

"Naraku is cunning and hides well," Sesshoumaru said. "…you can stay here when you rest from your searches." 

The demon-lord was the focus of twenty-four surprised eyes as the group stared at him disbelievingly. Sesshoumaru ignored them and turned back to the sleeping youkai. 

Shampoo was the first to recover and she grinned feraly. "Shampoo get Mousse back. Shampoo smash Naraku!" 

*** 

Kiyomisa: Yes, I know it's not much, but I'm really, really running out of ideas for this. It's probably going to end soon, though I have a little more drama to play out. If anyone has anything they especially want to see, let me know and I'll try to throw it in! Once again I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! Hopefully some of you will find this and continue reading it ^-^' 


	17. Couples at Night

Kiyomsa: Hello! I'm sorry this took so long to get out ^-^'. This chapter,once again, is mostly fluff. Eh, it's what I'm good at I guess. Thanks so much to everyone who actually came back to read it again when I finally updated ^-^. I was afraid I'd loose a bunch of people if I waited too long.Ideas comments and criticisms are always welcome. Thanks ^-^ 

*** 

Sesshoumaru ordered his servants to give everyone a room of their own for the night. He listened with passing interest to their plans to find Mousse and Naraku. The group decided to leave the next morning and begin their search. But for tonight, they would rest. 

*** 

Ukyo sat in the garden, thinking quietly to herself. She still didn't trust Sesshoumaru, but Meinu seemed to really love him, so she'd have to deal with it. But she was also thinking about something else. She'd kissed Ryoga. True she'd mostly done it to shut him up, but she still kissed him. It had just seemed the reasonable thing to do. 

With a sigh Ukyo set her forehead on her knees and faced facts. She was falling for the boy, had been for a long time. There was something about him that made her feel safe, womanly. She felt like a girl around him, unlike Ranma. To Ranma she was still just the childhood friend. She didn't know what she was to Ryoga…they'd professed friendship, but…could they be more? 

"Ukyo?" someone called softly. She looked up to see the object of her thoughts. He was looking at her in concern, his deep golden eyes highlighted silver from the moonlight. He'd just had a bath, for his hair was glistening slightly, unkempt and enchanting. Ukyo's heart froze as she realized how handsome he looked like that. 

"R-Ryoga," she stuttered. Her cheeks were flaming. The lost-boy sat next to her, his eyes never leaving her face. 

"Daijobou?" he murmured quietly. 

Ukyo turned her face away and looked at the small pond. "Hai, just… confused…" 

"About what?" he leaned a little closer and Ukyo could feel the heat radiating off of him, could smell the soft cinnamon scent of his soap. Her mind went momentarily blank and she answered automatically, "About you." 

Ryoga blinked in surprise. "Me?" 

Ukyo blushed deeply. "I-I mean…" she sighed in defeat and curled up again. "I don't know what I mean," she mumbled miserably. A warm, strong arm gently encompassed her, drew her close into a warm, muscled body. She shivered, not daring to breathe. Lord how she wanted this, to be held by him, to be treated…like a woman. 

Ryoga said nothing but only held her, his thumb lightly stroking her side. After a while Ukyo uncurled and looked up at him, her cheeks stained red, even in the blue moonlight. He too was blushing endearingly, but his eyes were burning with an intense heat that sent a thrill along her spine. 

Ukyo wanted to kiss him again. Timidly she raised her head to press her lips against his. Ryoga tensed, but did not pull away. Ukyo pressed closer, and she was rewarded with a low moan and Ryoga pressing shyly back. They lingered a moment longer before pulling away. 

Blushing they gazed unsurely into each other's eyes. Then Ukyo grinned teasingly. "I'm impressed, you didn't get a nosebleed," she said mischievously. 

Ryoga laughed embarrassedly. "No I didn't," he agreed. His expression became serious as he gazed at her and lifted a hand to lightly brush her cheek. "But I might now…you're so beautiful, Ukyo." 

She blushed furiously and looked away. "I'm not…beautiful…" 

"Yes you are," Ryoga murmured reverently and he kissed her again, sweetly, under the soft moonlight. 

*** 

Akane had just finished changing into her yellow pajamas when there came a knock at her door. She wiped at her eyes tiredly; they'd already made plans for the search, so who could still want to talk? 

"Come in," she called out. The door opened and Ranma slipped inside, a small smile on his face. 

"Hey," he said quietly. 

She smiled back at him. "Hey yourself. What's up?" 

He shrugged. "Nothing…just felt like seeing you…" he said, toeing the floor blushingly. 

Heat rose to Akane's cheeks and she looked away to cover her pleased embarrassment. "You should probably go to bed…we're getting up early tomorrow." 

Ranma stepped closer to her, she could feel the heat from his body and it was making her heart pound. "Couldn't I…stay here?" he asked quietly, almost shyly. Akane looked at him with a frown on her face and she opened her mouth to tell him that they weren't even married yet, but he interrupted her with, "like at the cottage, before Meinu was kidnapped. It was nice…" 

Once again the girl's heart melted before him and she smiled just as shyly. "Hai…it was…I suppose you can stay…as long as you don't try anything funny!" she ended sternly, fixing him with a look. Ranma jumped and shook his head emphatically. 

"Iie! I swear!" 

In only a few moments they were lying on Akane's bed, curled into each other. Ranma could almost feel Akane's heartbeat against his chest, could feel her warm breath tickling his skin. It was very pleasant and he thought of how…cute she looked, with a slight blush and smile. Her hair looked soft and inviting, and with a little trepidation, he raised a hand to stroke it lightly. Akane shifted slightly, her smile widening a little. 

"Ranma…" she murmured, already dozing off. 

"Nani?" he replied just as quietly. 

"Do you think…we could do this more often?" 

Ranma couldn't stop the wide grin from spreading across his face. "Sure," he said, and placed a small kiss on the top of her head. Akane giggled sleepily and snuggled into his arms, and the two quickly fell asleep. 

*** 

Inu-Yasha was sitting restlessly on the railing of Kagome's balcony, staring pensively into space. He'd been sitting like that for nearly an hour and Kagome was getting worried. 

Softly she went up to him and placed a hand on his arm. He sighed and slightly leaned into her, closing his eyes tiredly. 

"Inu-Yasha, what's wrong?" she asked in concern. 

He gnawed on his lower lip uncertainly for a minute while Kagome waited patiently for him to open up. 

"I don't trust this…" he said finally. 

"Staying here?" she inquired quietly. 

He waved a hand in agitation. "Everything! Everything about Sesshoumaru. After so many years he suddenly changes his mind about my mother? About love? I don't believe it!" 

"Maybe he always felt like that…maybe he wasn't allowed to, he convinced everyone, even himself that he felt differently…" Kagome said carefully. 

Inu-Yasha sighed and hugged her tightly. Kagome smiled and stroked his long silver hair. 

"It's just…this place doesn't smell the way it should," he mumbled after a while. 

Kagome blinked in confusion and looked down at the dog demon, who had his eyes closed. "What do you mean?" 

"This place smells like…my mom's garden…" Inu-Yasha whispered, the tiniest twinge of pain in his voice. "All of the same flowers and plants, even the same soap. But I can smell Sesshoumaru all over too, and it irritates me." 

Kagome hugged him closer. "You'll never forgive him, will you?" 

Inu-Yasha snorted. "Feh. Not until he apologizes and not even then." 

"I'm sorry," Kagome whispered. "I wish I could give you a happier childhood." 

Inu-Yasha pulled away and looked at her thoughtfully. "You don't need to …you've given me a happier present," he told her seriously. Kagome beamed at him and hugged him tightly. 

Feeling better and more than slightly embarrassed, Inu-Yasha hugged her back. 

*** 

Sango was still feeling restless and Sesshoumaru had informed her that he had a training yard and that she was welcome to use it. Instead of training rigorously though, she opted for doing her katas slowly, in hopes of relaxing; a type of meditation. 

She moved gracefully, deliberately, keeping her breathing calm. The air was warm and flowed around her, and with her eyes closed she could almost see the air currents as they swam around her. At last she came to the end of her kata and she stood there, breathing steadily, her boomerang standing proudly next to her. 

The exterminator, her senses heightened by her meditation, became aware of attentive eyes on her. She opened her own eyes languidly, burgundy meeting lavender as she gazed calmly at Miroku. 

Neither said anything and Sango observed serenely that the lecherous monk was walking towards her. However, his usual easy-going grin was no-where to be seen, his mouth set determinedly. She knew for a certainty what he was going to do, and with a Zen tranquil, she realized she wanted him to do it. 

Miroku stopped when he was a hand's breadth away from her, a silent question in his violet eyes. Sango nodded, the barest tilting of her head. A faint hint of his usual smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth before he kissed her. Sango leaned willingly into the kiss and his arms wrapped warmly around her. 

It wasn't long before his hand dropped down to lightly caress her bottom. The raven-haired girl didn't slap him, but pinched his own bottom, causing him to break away from the kiss with a startled eep. He stared at her with disbelieving eyes. 

Sango merely smirked up at him, feeling the intense satisfaction of revenge implemented. 

*** 

"I still can't believe you grabbed those bars so many times," Kouga muttered irritably, dabbing some balm supplied by the aged tanuki onto Ayame's hands. 

The wolf-youkai blushed and looked demurely at the floor, saying nothing in her defense. 

Kouga snorted and dipped his cloth into the jar, getting more balm. "And you think _I'm_ stupid." 

"You are…most of the time," Ayame replied quietly. 

Kouga frowned in concern and paused in his ministrations. "Are you feeling okay?" 

Ayame blinked in surprise. "Why do you ask?" 

"You're not…I mean, you're never this quiet…" 

"Oh." She looked away for a moment, then smiled up at him. "I didn't know you cared." 

Kouga blinked, caught off guard by her bright smile, his cheeks reddening. "I-I, I don't!" he stuttered desperately, standing up suddenly. "You just can't take care of yourself, that's all." 

"That still means you're worried about me," Ayame pointed out. 

Kouga's blush deepened and with an indignant growl he stormed from the room. Ayame laughed a little, then sighed. Would the proud idiot ever realize that he only wanted Kagome because she was Inu-Yasha's? 

"I doubt it," she muttered to herself and settled down for bed. 

*** 

Two figures, one tall and graceful, the other short and dumpy talked quietly in the woods. 

"So you'll help then?" 

"You promise no harm will come to Sesshoumaru-sama?" 

"Yes, yes. We'll even get rid of that brat for you; you just have to make sure we can get to her. Once that bothersome little terd is gone, Sesshoumaru will surely praise you for getting rid of his obligation. And just think, you won't have to baby-sit her anymore." 

"Yes…yes, I will help you and restore Sesshoumaru to his rightful glory." 

The short figure retreated hastily into the woods. Once it was gone the tall one snorted in disgust. "That was too easy." 

*** 

Kiyomisa: Ha! I had a bit of plot at the end! Bet you can't guess who the two in the last scene were (yeah right!)I'm sorry, but I have no idea when I'll get the next chapter out *bows head apologetically* I've got too many ideas in my head for other stories, and I have to work on what I'm thinking about. But whenever I get a review for this story, I get the urge to work on it, so if ya review, I'll probably get the next chapter out quicker ^_~ 


	18. Kidnapping

Kiyomisa: Ahh! I am sooo sorry for taking so long to update! *touches forehead to the floor* But I felt that I should get the next part up, since today is the one year anniversary of this fic, as Totally Wicked was so kind to point out ^-^. (Seriously, I had no idea; I'm horrible at remembering dates for things. It's a wonder I passed history!) So hopefully this'll keep you at least a tiny bit satisfied. I don't think this story will last much more than two or three more chapters after this, but I could be wrong. 

*** 

Mousse paced the small room restlessly, Kohaku watching him warily. The martial-artist was beginning to feel cramped, almost as if he were getting cabin fever. 

He wanted to go out, do things…find that girl who's face kept intruding into his every thought. The door opened suddenly and he glanced over to see Kagura step in with her usual dissatisfied sneer. 

"Getting restless are you?" she snipped, looking pointedly at the small wear in the floor where Mousse had been walking. 

Mousse narrowed his eyes at her. He didn't like her, but that was most likely because she didn't like him. He could feel it whenever she looked at him. 

When he didn't answer she sniffed and looked out the window. "It's just as well, Naraku has a mission for you." 

Mousse glanced at Kohaku. "Oh?" 

"Yeah…Sesshoumaru, his enemy, is extremely difficult to draw out. If they were to fight face to face, Naraku would win, but the cowardly dog won't come out of his house." 

"What's that to do with me?" Mousse demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Kagura snarled at him. "You could show a little appreciation. Y'know, we could've just left you out there to face whatever with no clues to your past at all!" 

Mousse glared back and Kohaku watched the exchanged with a slightly worried expression. 

"Anyway, the dog has a girl, a little brat that he likes for some reason. We want you to bring her here." 

Mousse blinked. "You want me to _kidnap_ her?" 

Kagura waved her fan dismissively. "We won't hurt her, if that's what you're worried about. It's just to get Sesshoumaru out of hiding." 

Mousse looked skeptical. "Why don't you do it yourself?" 

Kagura laughed and placed a hand on her hip. "You think _I_ wanna waste my time taking care of some snot-nosed whelp? Besides, if you do this for us, we'll find that woman for you." 

His heart fluttered with hope even as his mind flashed a warning. "You will?" 

She nodded impatiently. "Yes, of course we will. Oh, and take Kohaku with you…he's dealt with her before." 

Mousse glanced at Kohaku, who wouldn't meet his eyes. He frowned, but his longing to find the vision of beauty outweighed any misgivings he had. 

"All right…I'll do it." 

Kagura nodded, as if she knew he was going to accept. "Good. Let's go then." 

"Wha-right now?" 

She glanced at him over her shoulder. "Can you think of a better time? Oh, we'll take Jousuiko with us too." 

And she left without another backward glance. Mousse made a rude gesture after her, then looked at Kohaku, who looked distressingly somber. 

"Kohaku? What's the matter?" the young man asked in concern. Kohaku raised troubled eyes to his. 

"The last time I was near the girl, Rin, he said he'd kill me if he ever saw me near her again…" 

"Don't tell me you're afraid of him?" 

Kohaku looked startled at the stern expression on Mousse's face."H-he's a demon lord." 

"That makes no difference! The only way to win a battle is to have no fear in your heart." Mousse clenched his fist dramatically. Then he grinned at the boy. "Besides, I'll be there. I think I can take him." 

Kohaku blinked in disbelief, then stood up and nodded. Mousse nodded as well and the two headed out. 

*** 

Mousse and Kohaku crept through the woods silently, like a shadow and ghost. Jousuiko however… 

"Oni-chan! I can't seee!" 

"Jou-chan, hush!" Kohaku hissed, shooting a look at her over his shoulder. 

The kappa-girl began to tear up as she glared at them and Mousse hastened to reassure her. "Just hold onto my robe and you'll be fine." 

Sticking her tongue out at Kohaku, she did so. 

As they neared the mansion, Mousse signaled for a halt. "Kohaku, where's this 'Jaken' we're supposed to meet?" 

The young ninja looked around. "Over there, I think." 

Mousse snorted. "With all her talk, Kagura made me think we were gonna have to break in. Instead we're just picking her up from Jaken…" 

Kohaku remained silent and Jousuiko just hummed to herself. They hunkered down by the three clustered trees Kohaku had pointed out and settled down to wait. 

To keep Jousuiko amused, Mousse juggled various items, including a throwing dart, a rubber duck and a stuffed bunny. 

It wasn't too long, however, before a small door in the wall opened and a small figure carrying something limp and apparently heavy half-jogged out towards them. 

As they came closer Mousse could make out Jaken's frog-like features and the form of an unconscious Rin. The amphibian set the girl down, a bit less gently than Mousse liked. He wasn't big on kids, but still! 

Jaken narrowed his eyes at Kohaku. "So Naraku sends his little brat for the brat again," he sneered. Kohaku's expression remained as stone, the only change a slight twitch of one eye. 

Mousse decided to take over. "You sure you weren't followed?" 

Jaken sniffed. "Of course not! No one knows milord's manor like I. The brat shouldn't give you too much trouble, she's under a light sleeping potion. Now get, I must return." 

"Warty old toad," Kohaku muttered caustically as the youkai strode away. The venom in his voice cause Mousse and Jousuiko to stare at him for a moment as he reached down to check Rin's well being himself. Satisfied that the old wart hadn't lied to him, he scooped the comatose girl into his arms, then looked sternly at Mousse, clearly asking if the young man was ready to go. 

"Right, we've got what we came for, though I don't know why she wanted all three of us for something so easy…" Mousse grumbled and stood up. Jousuiko joined him, clutching to a small portion of his robe. 

But as they turned to leave, a soul-shattering howl of unadulterated hatred pierced the night. For a moment all of them were frozen in fear, then Mousse shook himself out of it. 

"Sounds like the Dog Boy's awake, we'd better get out of here." For now that he'd heard him, Mousse wasn't sure he actually wanted to test his unknown skills against such a creature. 

"Hai," Kohaku said quickly, shifting his grip on Rin so it was firmer. Mousse swung Jousuiko up into his arms and they began their swift departure through the trees. 

*** 

Sesshoumaru was woken roughly, by a furious shaking on his arm. He sat up and snarled at the poor tanuki who woke him. "What the hell is it!?" 

The tanuki quailed, but firmed it's resolve. "Milord, Rin-san has been kidnapped!" 

Golden eyes widened before narrowing to mere slits. "What did you say?" 

"Sesshoumaru-Sama?" a sleepy Meinu asked, rubbing at her eyes. 

"Rin-san has been ki-kidnapped," the tanuki repeated, wringing it's paws in agitation. 

Sesshoumaru leapt up. "Impossible, no one would be able to come inside my wards without my knowing!" 

The tanuki swallowed and took a deep breath. "It was Jaken-san," it said quietly. 

Meinu blinked in confusion. "N-nani?" 

A tremor flashed through Sesshoumaru's body and he threw his head back and howled, "_JAAAAAAAKEEEEEEN!!!_" 

Meinu jumped back in alarm, clutching at the sheets and the tanuki bolted from the room in terror. When he lowered his head again, his eyes were glowing and his irises had turned red and his fangs seemed longer. Without saying another word he snatched up Toukijin and he sped from the room, his body nothing but a blur. 

"Sesshoumaru-!" Meian called after him in alarm. Seconds later the whole gang was at her door, demanding to know what the howling was about. 

"Ri-Rin's been kidnapped," Meinu replied, still somewhat in shock. 

The group exchanged half a dozen glances, then Inu-Yasha swore and tore out of the room, everyone else hot on his heels. 

*** 

Kiyomisa: Yeah, it's a cliff hanger, and I'm sorry, but…well…I'll try not to take so long with the next chapter, okay? I actually do know what's going to happen next (*gasps* it's amazing) so it shouldn't take too long…thank you all for being so patient (and not so patient ^-^) with me! 


End file.
